Time Force: La Paradoja de Tiempo
by Joan Carrington
Summary: 4 Años despues de la llegada de Kaden, Zack, Grayson y Ellie, Los chicos se topan con una visitante del futuro, la cual esta relacionada con cierto chico pelirrojo y con cierta chica rubia, pero no saben que ella vino con una gran peligro que alterara la continuidad del espacio-tiempo, y ahora sera cuestion de los chicos de arreglarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Habian pasado 4 años desde los nacimientos de Kaden, Zack, Grayson y Ellie, era una noche tranquila de otoño, todos calmado por la ciudad de nueva york, pero esa paz no fue duradera, pues 3 figuras encapuchadas corrian velozmente, la primera era una chica de cabello castaño atado en una coleta de caballo, de 19 años, lentes rectangulares, y con un vestido verde limón cubierto con una capa y capucha color verde oscuro, la segunda era un chico cercano a los 20 años , cabello negro alborotado, ojos azules, con un traje de gala negro y una capucha negra y la ultima era una niña de unos 12 años, pelirroja, de ojos azules, lentes circulares, diadema negra, pecosa y con una capucha rojo oscuro, y debajo un suéter color rojo y pantalón azul oscuro y con un pequeño aparato circular con una luz de color azul en su cinturón.

De un momento a otro la luz de aquel aparato cambio de azul a rojo y aquella chica pelirroja cayo al suelo.

-Kaitlyn!- exclamaron la chica castaña y el chico pelinegro acercándose a la chica peliroja

-ALERTA! ALERTA! Hay una situación que pone en peligro su existencia, debe corregirlo ahora- respondio la voz de la computadora que provenia del aparato de Kaitlyn

La chica castaña y el chico pelinegro intentaron levantar a la chica pelirroja, pero apenas el pelinegro la cargo, el y la chica castaña se mortificaron al ver que aquella chica pelirroja estaba empezando a desaparecer.

-Ya ven tios? Como andan las cosas, no creen?- rio débilmente la chica pelirroja- si salgo bien de esto talves entre todos hayamos salvado el futuro, no quiero ni imaginarme el saber la reaccion de mi mamá cuando sepa lo que hice, puede que me castigue, puede que me lo agradezca, no lo se

-Y todo habia comenzado tan bien- opinaron la chica castaña y el chico pelinegro

1 Semana Antes...

En la ciudad de nueva york se estaba llevando a cabo una persecusion entre la policia y unos ladrones que habian robado unos camiones de carga de industrias Peabody los cuales contenian plutonio.

-La guardia nacional podria tardar mas de una hora!- grito uno de los policias de la primera patrulla

-No sabe el ejercito lo que pasa aqui?-pregunto otro policia de la misma patrulla

-Nosotros si- respondio el primer policia

En ese momento uno de los ladrones del primer camion lanzo una granada hacia la primera patrulla, pero estando cerca de explotar fue atrapada por un campo de fuerza al momento de su explosion sin causarle ningun daño a nadie.

-Pero que diablos?- pregunto el ladron que habia lanzado la granada

-Miren! es "La Fuerza del Tiempo"!- exclamaron varias personas cuando vieron a los chicos llegar

Los chicos llegaron volando a la persecusion y aterrizaron en los camiones, Sherman, Riley, Margo, Riley, Antonio, Zita, Andy, Helena y Brigit aterrizaron en el camion de enfrente mientras que Penny, Edith, Agnes, Ken, Ed, Kristy y Angelita (quienes se habian unido al equipo hace 2 años) aterrizaron en el camion de atras.

El traje de Ken era marron con negro y con la habilidad de adherirse a cualquier superficie.

El traje de Kristy era anaranjado, con un diseño similar al de su prima Helena pero tenia alas mecanicas que le permitian volar y planear.

El traje de Edvin era rojo con negro con tecnologia que le permitia encojerse.

Y el traje de Angelita era negro con amarillo que le permitia encojerse con alas que le permitian volar a grandes velocidades.

-Chicos! donde estuvieron?, los estuvimos buscando desde hace 2 dias - exclamo Sherman hablandoles a Margo y Antonio

-Se los explicaremos, pero cuando volvamos a casa - exclamo Margo

Los chicos empezaron a pelear contra los ladrones.

Sherman y Riley se acercaron a la parte del conductor y le hablaron para tratar de llamar su atencion.

-Hola!- lo saludaon Sherman y Riley de manera burlona

Eso sobresalto al conductor y giro bruscamente el camion, por fortuna entre Kristy y Ken lograron quitar a los civiles del camino.

-Oye! no te han dicho que es de mala educacion querer atropellar a las personas?- lo regaño Sherman

En eso el conductor saco una ametralladora y comenzo a dispararles a Sherman y Riley a los cuales no les paso nada debido al campo de fuerza de Riley que los protegio.

-Tambien es de mala educacion dispararle a la gente!- lo regaño Riley

Mientras tanto en el interior de uno de los camiones los ladrones sacaban los contenedores de plutonio mientras peleaban con el resto del equipo...

-Eso no les pertenece!- los regaño Agnes hiriendo a uno en el hombro con una flecha

-Tu no te metas niña!- le reclamo uno de los ladrones

Eso hizo enfurecer a Agnes y con su arco empezo a atacar a los ladrones, obviamente evitando que los contenedores con el plutonio cayeran del camion.

Por otro lado Zita logro derribar a todos los ladrones del interior del camion de adelante, pero el ultimo que quedaba le habia quemado la mayoria de la piel artificial que le cubria su brazo metalico.

-Pagaras por haberle hecho eso a mi hermana!- grito Antonio golpeando al ladron con sus rafagas

Los chicos habian detenido a los ladrones de ambos camiones, pero el conductor del primer camion escapo con 2 contenedores y su metralladora.

-No dejen que se escape!- grito Sherman seguido de Riley, Margo, Antonio, Zita, Andy, Brigit y Helena.

Los chicos persiguieron al conductor ladron hasta un callejon y lo dejaron sin salida.

-No iras a ningun lado! -le advirtio Sherman

-Yo creo que si, podrian darme el honor de matarlos?- sonrio el ladron maliciosamente

Acto seguido el ladron comenzo a dispararles con su ametralladora a los chicos.

Por fortuna entre Helena y Riley con sus poderes crearon un campo de fuerza que los protegio hasta que al ladron se le acabaron las balas.

-Fallaste! se te acabaron tus municiones!- se burlo Brigit

-Yo no lo creo- se rio el ladron

Y acto seguido el ladron saco 2 armas, una era un lanzallamas identico al de Lucy y la otra era una de las armas congeladoras de Gru.

Eso sobresalto a los chico y atacaron...

Antonio lanzo sus rafagas de llamarada hacia el rayo congelante, mientras que Andy y Brigit lanzaban sus rafagas heladas hacha el rayo del lanzallamas.

Mientras Antonio, Andy y Brigit atacaban al ladron para distraerlo, Sherman, Margo y Riley gracias a Riley se hicieron invisibles para tratar de atrapar al ladron, pero para su mala suerte son descubiertos, mientras que Antonio, Andy y Brigit quedaron debiles por combatir con las rafagas que eran opuestas a sus respectivos poderes.

-Jajaja, nunca podran detenerme! Nunca!- rio el ladron a punto de dispararles a los chicos pero su felicidad no duro mucho, pues un chico llego y lo noqueo golpeandolo con una sarten en la cabeza (entendieron esa referencia?).

-Kurt! nos salvaste!- exclamo Helena abalanzandose sobre su novio llenandolo de besos en la cara.

-Sabionda, no abuses- le reclamo Andy rodando los ojos

-Puedo ser la primera en decir eugh?- pregunto Edith con su tipica cara de asco

-Edith, tienes 16 años, ya madura!- le reclamo Zita

-Jamas! mientras yo viva- se quejo Edith

El traje de Kurt en diseño era similar al de Antonio, pero era dorado con morado (Hey! que buena rima).

Los chicos le quitaron los contenedores de plutonio a los ladrones, a quienes entregaron con la policia, y los contenedores los entregaron personalmente a los dueños de Industrias Peabody, los mismisimos Jessica Peabody y Henry Peabody, y por logica los padres de Sherman, Margo, Edith y Agnes.

-Gracias Fuerza del Tiempo, este cargamento era muy importante para nosotros, que alivio que lo recuperaron- sonrio Jessica

-No hay de que señores Peabody- respondio Sherman y junto con el resto del equipo regresaron volando al penthouse.

Momentos despues los chios aterrizaron en el techo del penthouse, Ken, Ed, Kristy, Angelita, Andy, Helena y Kurt decidieron pasar un rato en el penthouse antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas.

-Mamá! Papá! Tia Delores! Ya volvimos!- exclamo Sherman

-Sherman!- exclamaron los 6 hermanos caninos de Sherman quienes habian crecido en esos ultimos 4 años

-No! esperen! que me hacen cosquillas!- reia Sherman mientras sus hermanos caninos le lamian la cara.

Los 6 canes habian dejado de lamerle la cara a Sherman, todos habian crecido en esos 4 años, ya no eran unos cachorritos pequeños, ahora eran perros beagle adultos, pero el que mas resaltaba era Peabody II quien era el vivo retrato del Sr Peabody.

-Chicos! estuvieron increibles alla!- exclamo Henry quien junto con Jessica acababan de llegar al penthouse despues de que sus hijos como La Fuerza del Tiempo les entregaran el cargamento de plutonio que habia sido robado.

-Gracias papá- sonrio Sherman

-Margo! Antonio! hasta que al fin vuelven! los estuvimos buscando desde hace 2 dias!- exclamo Jessica al ver a su hija mayor y futuro yerno devuelta.

-Descuida mamá, hay una buena razon- respondio Margo

Esa misma tarde habian llamado al resto de la familia, incluso amigos de la familia, los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de Penny y de Riley...

-Penny!- exclamo Petunia Peterson, osea la hermana menor de Penny de apenas 3 años de Edad.

-Petunia!- exclamo Penny corriendo a cargar a su hermanita menor

La pequeña Petunia era de apenas 3 años de edad, era rubia como Penny, era de ojos azules y llevaba puesto un versido similar al que Penny usaba de niña solo que en color azul celeste.

-Lo digo y lo repito, tu hermana es tu vivo retrato Penny, solo que con menos edad- opino Sherman

Momentos despues llegaron Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Hans, Liv, Rapunzel, Eugene y Ellinor.

-Hermana, deberias unirte, es divertido y asombroso salvar al mundo- le insistio Kristy a Elli

-Yo prefiero encargarme de otras cosas hermanita- respondio Ellinor

Despues llegaron Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy junto con sus respectivos hijos Kaden, Zack, Grayson y Ellie quienes ya tenian 4 años de edad, acompañados de algunos minions.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, Margo y Antonio empezaron a hablar...

-Hola a todos, los hemos reunido para darles una noticia importante- dijo Margo

-Como todos sabran, Margo y yo llevamos 6 años de novios- comenzo a decir Antonio

-Lo cual no agradezco- los interrumpio Gru con desagrado ya que aun seguia detestando a Antonio

-Gru en que quedamos?- lo regaño Lucy

-A pesar de las circunstancias, ambos hemos logrado salir adelante en nuestra relacion, y nos hemos amado el uno al otro- continuo Margo justo cuando Antonio la abrazo

-Y ahora que hace 4 años Margo junto con sus 2 hermanas y hermano se reencontro con su verdadera familia la cual me acepto de buena forma, pues... ahora sera momento de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro en la familia Peabody- concluyo Antonio

Con esa ultima frase del pelinegro a todos se les helo la sange y se les abrieron los ojos como platos, en especial a Henry y Jessica.

-Mamá, Papá, estoy embarazada- concluyo Margo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo lo mato! yo lo mato!- grito Gru furioso a mas no poder y comenzo a perseguir a Antonio con su arma congeladora por todo el penthouse mientras algunos de los demas iban detras de Gru para evitar que congelara a Antonio.

-Almenos agradezco que a Penny, Riley y a mi nos falta muuucho para estar en la misma situacion que Margo y Antonio- opino Sherman

-Oh si- agregaron las 2 amigas rubias del pelirrojo

Mientras tanto, en un callejon de la ciudad de nuevayork empezo a apacerer una especie de vortice con rayos azules y de ahi cayo una niña de unos 12 años, pelirroja, de ojos azules, diadema negra, lentes circulares, pecosa y con un suéter color rojo y pantalón azul oscuro y con un pequeño aparato circular con una luz de color azul en su cinturón.

-Ay no, no debi terminar aqui, esto me va a meter en problemas- exlamo la niña pelirroja

LES GUSTO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO? ESPERO QUE SI, QUE OPINAN DEL EMBARAZO DE MARGO? QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ESA NIÑA? LOS VERE EN LA PROXIMA...


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA CHICOS, YA ESTOY DEVUELTA CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ANTES QUE NADA, AQUELLOS QUE SEAN NUEVOS LECTORES EN ESTE FIC, TIENEN QUE LEER EL ANTERIOR PARA QUE LE ENTIENDAN A ESTE, QUE OPINARON RESPECTO A LA NOTICIA DEL EMBARAZO DE MARGO? CREEN QUE ELLA Y ANTONIO QUIERAN ASUMIR ESA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD? AQUI LO SABRAN...

Regresando al penthouse, los padres de los chicos habian logrado sujetar a Gru.

-Ya sueltenme!- gritaba Gru quien seguia con sus impulsos de querer aniquilar a Antonio

-No! No hasta que te calmes Gru!- exclamaron Henry y Sherman que con ayuda de Nick, Hans, Kristoff, Eugene y Paul Peterson lograron contener a Gru en una silla.

-Estoy calmado!- gritaba Gru tratando de liberarse

-Honestamente no se que es peor, tener que evitar que el Sr Gru quiera liquidar a Antonio porque embarazó a Margo, o cuando 2 de mis hermanos tuvieron que detener a mi suegros de que me aniquilaran cuando les dije que Patty esperaba a Penny- opino Paul

-Dimelo a mi, cuando los padres de Judy se enteraron de que ella estaba embarazada, su papá casi queria convertirme en la cena de dia de gracias!- opino Nick nervioso por haber recordado ese desagradable recuerdo

En ese momento, Gru habia recibido un dardo tranquilizante en el cuello adormeciendolo.

-Fiu! gracias tia Judy, no creo que hubieramos podido aguantar por mucho mas tiempo- opino Sherman quien ni con su superfuerza solo habia podido detener a Gru

-No hay de que- sonrio Judy

-Ahora que Gru ya se calmo, podemos sentarnos y hablar tranquilos y calmados- sugirio Jessica

Los chicos y sus padres se sentaron en la sala, pero dejaron a los mas pequeños (osea Kade, Zack, Grayson, Ellie y Petunia) ir a jugar al cuarto de Sherman, pues no querian que ellos oyeran esa conversacion.

-Primero lo primero, ¿cuantos meses de embarazo tienes Margo?- pregunto Jessica

-Un mes y medio, pero hay una buena explicacion- respondio Margo- tiempo atras cuando Antonio y yo fuimos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus primos alla en Mexico... pues... bebimos mucho... y cuando nos dimos cuenta habiamos despertado en una cama y sin ropa, y yo con un severo dolor en mis caderas.

-A quienes me recuerdan?- pregunto Anna sarcasticamente mirando a su hermana mayor y cuñado ya que una situacion similar fue lo que ocasiono que Andy llegara

-Oye, Hans y yo eramos jovenes que esperabas?- se justifico Elsa

Anna y Liv simplemente rodaron los ojos ya que conocian a Elsa y Hans perfectamente.

-Como sea, Antonio y yo empezamos a sospechar desde hace casi 2 semanas cuando empezaron a surgir lo sintomas como las nauseas y extraños antojos- termino de explicar Margo

-Eso explica porque la comida de una noche a otra se esfumo hace unos dias del refigerador- opino Delores

-Osea que ustedes...?- trato de completar la frase Edith

Margo y Antonio asintieron con la cabeza.

-Que horror! a mi hermana la profanaron! grito Edith

-Ya Edith! deja de ser tan dramatica!- le reclamo Brigit

-Yo no soy dramatica!- grito Edith

-Noooo que va- dijeron Andy y Antonio sarcasticamente

-Entonces que piensan hacer?- pregunto Jessica

-Pues, despues de pensarlo mucho, Antonio y yo hemos decidido conservar al bebé, decidimos tomar toda la responsabilidad- respondio Margo

-Ok, entiendo de ti hija que quisieras tomar esa desicion, perto de ti Antonio? no crei que tu tambien decidieras aceptar esa responsabilidad- opino Henry sorprendido

-No eres el unico sorprendido- opino Lucy

-No negare que en un principio no estaba tan seguro, pero el que yo ame a Margo me hizo aceptar la responsabilidad de criar junto con Margo a nuestro hijo, o hija- explico Antonio

-Pues ahora si me sorprendiste hermano- opino Zita

-Ahhhhh, el amor joven- suspiraron Olaf y Sussanne

Mas tarde esa misma noche Henry y Jessica discutian respecto al embarazo de su hija mayor...

-Puedes creerlo querida? Tu tienes 35, yo tengo 38 y ahora resulta que seremos abuelos gracias a Margo y Antonio, aunque algo jovenes porcierto- opino Henry

-Pues era de esperarse que terminaramos siendo abuelos jovenes, ya que tambien fuimos padres jovenes, yo acababa de cumplir 17 cuando tuve a Sherman y tu y Sara tenian 19 cuando nacio Margo- agrego Jessica

-Tecnicamente, Sara tenia 18 cuando nacio Margo, pero despues de perderla me volvi a encontrar con mi chica especial- opino Henry sonriendole a Jessica

-Awww, tu siempre tan tierno- sonrio Jessica sonrojada besando a su esposo

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Susan B. Anthony, Angelita (quien ahora tenia 21 años) fue a pasar a saludar a su novio Edvin (quien ahora tiene 17).

-Hola Ed!- lo saludo la chica rubia

-Oh, hola Angelita!- la saluda Ed con un pequeño beso en los labios

Angelita quiso acompañar a Ed hasta su clase pero mientras lo hacian empezaron a platicar...

-Puedes creer que Margo siendo mas joven que yo y quedo embarazada?- pregunto Angelita

-Vaya que si, aunque no la culpo, ella y Antonio se aman, aunque creo que se les paso un poquito la mano- opino Ed

-Y hablando de eso, tu... tienes planes de tener hijos en un futuro?- pregunto Angelita con curiosidad

-Es probable, y si es contigo mejor aun- sonrio Ed

-Pues en ese caso... Edvin Rudi... yo... trato de decir Angelita

Pero para la mala suerte,la campana sonó interrumpiendolos a el y Angelita.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, o llegare tarde a mi clase, te veo despues Angelita- se despidio Edvin

-Yo tambien me voy, o llegare tarde a trabajar- respiondio Angelita pues como ella ya se habia graduado, ella trabajaba en una tienda de dulces que estaba enfrente de la escuela (captaron esa referencia?).

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo de Riley sin prestarle mucha atencion a su lider de equipo veian hacia la cancha de hockey, pues le estaban prestando atencion a un chico nuevo que estaba entrenado en la cancha de hockey.

-Escuche que tomo clases con un famoso entrenador- opino una de las chicas del equipo

-Wow!- exclamo otra de las chicas

-Estas segura Holly?- pregunto una tercera chica

-Oigan que esta pasando aqui, Gretchen?- pregunto Riley a su amiga y segunda al mando del equipo Gretchen quien era de su edad, ojos negros, lentes y cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a la altura del cuello.

-En seguida jefa...!- respondio Gretchen sacando una lista para checarla- Es un alumno postulante al equipo de basquet y al equipo de hockey masculino, se llama Jack Thompson, se mudo con su familia desde los Angeles a Nueva York hace unos dias, no tiene registros de su expediente academico dado a que se educo en casa, por lo mismo, tambien es su primera vez en una institucion publica, y parece que se esta adaptando bastante bien...

-Exelente trabajo, tienes mucho talento Jack, talvez podamos conseguirte una vacante para ti en ambos equipos- respondio el entrenador sorprendido por el talento de Jack.

-Gracias Entrenador- sonrio Jack

Jack era un chico de 18 años, era de cabello negro alborotado, alto (mas o menos de una estatura similar a la de Sherman) y de ojos amarillos.

-Wow, es realmente bueno- opino una de las chicas del equipo de Riley que era de su misma edad, rubia y de ojos verdes.

-Seguramente entrenara al ambos equipos!- opino otra chica la cual era de 16 años, cabellos castaño algo esponjado y de ojos azules.

-Chicas! a Entrenar!- exclamo Riley molesta llamando la atencion de sus compañeras de equipo.

-Si jefa!- exclamaron las otras 6 chicas del equipo volteando a ver a su Capitana.

-Hay que concertrarse previo a un entrenamiento, en unas semanas sera el torneo de hockey, no podemos distraernos- les respondio Riley

-Perdon Riley- respondio la chica rubia de antes

-Te estabas tardando asi que...- trato de decir otra chica de cabello negro y rasgos orientales

-Ok, las perdono, pero mejor iremos a entrenar cuando desocupen la cancha- respondio Riley disponiendose a irse junto con sus demas compañeras.

Em ese momento, Jack quien estaba entrenando se percato de las chicas que lo habian estado viendo, pero fijo su atencion en la lider del equipo.

-Oye "Jefa"!- la llamo el chico nuevo- no seas tan dura con ellas.

Riley al oir la voz del chico nuevo volteo a verlo.

-Jack Thompson es mi nombre, y es una lastima que aun no sepa el tuyo- respondio Jack

-Y se supone que deberia sentirme honrada de conocer a quien retrasa innesesariamente la practica del equipo femenino de hockey?- pregunto Riley sarcasticamente y molesta a la vez- Riley Anderson, lider del equipo femenino de hockey y la mejor en esta escuela asi que te pido el favor de que no nos interrumpas, vamonos chicas

-Y de repente una preparatoria publica se vuelve mas interesante, tal parece que este año lo voy a disfrutar en grande- opino Jack con una mirada picara hacia Riley quien se alejaba de la cancha de hockey con sus compañeras de equipo.

-Carl no ha llegado? nesecita practicar su salto triple- se oyo decir a Riley a la segunda lider Gretchen.

Mientras tanto en el salon de Sherman...

-Oye Andy ¿como les esta yendo a tus primos alla en el artico? pregunto Sherman

-Justamente ayer la sabionda y yo hablamos con ellos cuando volvimos a casa- respondio Andy

FLASHBACK...

-Porfavor! , es la ultima advertencia! estamos fuera de la zona protegida, legalmente es permitida la caza de ballenas desde aqui!- exclamo un guardia de la costa con un megafono desde un pequeño bote.

-No nos moveran! ustedes comen carnes de cadenas de comida rapida, y tienen suficientes grasas en sus muslos como para querer arrebatarselo a estos nobles mamiferos!-gritaron los 4 primos de Andy y Helena quienes estaban montados en una ballena.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

-Pues ellos estan muy bien, ayer evitaron un derrame petrolero en el artico que salvo a un grupo de ballenas jorobadas bebés- sonrio Andy debido al cambio de algunos de sus primos en estos ultimos 4 años- porcierto Sherman, felices adelantadas

-Ahmm... claro... -respondio Sherman sin entender a que se referia su amigo platinado

En ese momento entro Carl (quien desde hace casi un año dejo de usar silla de ruedas debido a una operacion que le propociono Rapunzel en conjunto de medicos expertos de Industrias Peabody) con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oigan, ahi esta Carl, lei en su blog de "Facebook" una cita de Edgar Alan Poe- opino Andy

-"Talvez sea la propia simplicidad del asunto lo que nos coincide al error" Si, tambien la lei- agrego Sherman

Carl se acerco y tomo su lugar, aparte de tener cara de pocos amigos, to estaba de tan buen humor y tenia ojeras de no poder dormir bien.

-Wow Carl! te vez terrible!- opino Sherman

-Oh Queridos amigos, no pude tomar una hora de sueño a causa de las noticias, y puedo informarles que ahora soy víctima de un sistema de tradiciones que mi familia ha llevado durante generaciones ... Me han prometido con alguna chica en matrimonio- explico Carl con la voz apagada y a la vez angustiada

-Martimonio?! exclamaron Sherman, Andy, Brigit y Edvin

-Pero, Carl, ¿no eres un poco joven para pensar en eso?-pregunto Sherman

-No te preocupes por eso Sherman, era algo que sabía que llegaría eventualmente- respondio Carl- Lo que me inquieta es el hecho de que ya le pregunté a Abby para el Baile del Medio Otoño, espero que no se lastima por esto, ¡Pero, vamos! Esto no es nada que un buen día de estudio no puede arreglar!

-Me asombra lo fácil que obedece las órdenes de los demás- opino Andy- hasta a mi antes me costaba trabajo

-No eres el unico- agrego Brigit

En ese momento llego Mason y fue a sentarse con sus amigos.

-Buenos días, Mason. No te vi ayer- lo saludo Sherman

-Meh, yo tenía a la LAV para que me hicieran pruebas para mi nuevo traje, como recien el pentagono me recluto para misiones militares y oí este rumor sobre algún tipo nuevo en la clase- explico Mason

-¡Genial! Espero poder conocerlo- exclamo Sherman con entusiasmo

-Porcierto escuche otro rumor, es cierto que tu hermana Margo esta embarazada?- pregunto Mason

-Por mas sorpresivo que parezca... si- suspiro Sherman- aun cuando si me quede sorprendido, a la vez me siento feliz de que ella y Antonio decidieran aceptar esa responsabilidad

-Buenos días, clase. Tengo buenas noticias, un nuevo estudiante fue asignado a esta clase, por favor entre- respondio la profesora Rivers quien habia sido maestra de los chicos desde que entraron a la preparatoria- El es Jack Thompson, ha sido educado en casa por mucho tiempo así que espero que pueda ser agradable y darle la bienvenida.

-Buenos días, compañeros de clase- respondio Jack con una sonrisa con la que facilmente cualquiera confiaria en el.

-Siéntete como en casa, es un placer tenerte dentro de nosotros- le sonrio la profesora

-No diga eso, el placer es todo mío- sonrio Jack

-Y también tengo una nota urgente de la oficina del Director a Sherman Peabody, él necesita pedirte un favor para el Baile del Medio Otoño. Sherman ¿podrías llevar a Jack a dar una vuelta por la escuela antes de dirigirte a la oficina del Director?

-¡Claro, maestra!- sonrio Sherman

-Jack, es Sherman Peabody, uno de los mejores estudiantes de aquí. Tome este período para conocer la escuela- los presento la profesora Rivers

-Por supuesto- sonrio Jack

-Encantado de conocerte- sonrio Sherman

-Encantado de conocerte también- sonrio Jack

Ambos chicos estrecharon la mano y sin saber y pensar que en un futuro no muy lejano serian enemigos...

HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, PROMETO QUE NO ME VOLVERE A TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, EL NOMBRE DE LA SEGUNDA LIDER DEL EQUIPO FEMENINO DE HOCKEY "Gretchen" ES LA MISMA CHICA Y SEGUNDA LIDER DEL EQUIPO DE EXPLORADORAS DE LA SERIE PHINEAS Y FERB PERTENECIENTE A DISNEY, PORCIERTO DESDE AQUI LA TRAMA VOLVERA A TENER UNA SUBIDA DE TONO, Y TAMBIEN SABRAN PRONTO LA IDENTIDAD DE ESA NIÑA QUE CAYO DEL VORTICE, HASTA LA PROXIMA...


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOS, VOLVI COMO SE LOS PROMETI, ESTA VEZ NO TARDE CASI NADA EN ACTUALIZAR, QUE OPINAN SOBRE EL NUEVO PERSONAJE JACK? CREEN QUE SI ES BUEN RIVAL PARA SHERMAN PARA COMPETIR POR QUIEN SE QUEDA CON RILEY? PUES TALVES EN ESTE CAPITULO SEPAN UN POCO MAS DE EL. ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...

-¿Has visto algo interesante aquí? -preguntó Sherman

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. conoci a una linda chica rubia y de ojos azules esta mañana-respondió Jack

-Bien por ti -sonrió Sherman sin tener la menor idea de a quién se estaba refiriendo Jack

-¡1, 2, 3, 4! -gritó una de las jugadoras del hockey- ¡Vamos, chicas!- exclamo Riley- Entonces, después de que te quiten el disco Holly, Katie tendra que contratacar ¿Lo entendieron?- pregunto Riley

-Oye, mira! ¡El equipo femenino de Hockey!- exclamo Jack con la intencion de saludarlas pero Sherman lo hace primero

-Hola, Riley!- exclamo Sherman saludando a una de sus 2 novias rubias- Riley, Por aqui! Cómo va la práctica?

-¡Hola, Sherman! ¡Buenos días! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- pregunto Riley saludandolo

-¡Tengo algo de prisa debo ir a la oficina del Director Purdy! ¡Te veo en Educacion Fisica ! ¡Hasta entonces!- exclamo Sherman mientras Jack estaba con cara de completamente ignorado.

Sherman y Jack se alejaron de las canchas de hockey y siguieron caminando...

-Entonces ... ¿la conoces?- pregunto Jack

-Sí, esa es Riley Anderson, es mi novia- respondio Sherman con orgullo

-Espera, ella es tu novia?- pregunto Jack sorprendido

-Sí lo es, de hecho no es la unica, pues tengo otra novia, se llama Penny Peterson y es la lider del equipo de porristas, hasta hace un par de años los 3 no éramos más que buenos amigos, siempre me gustaban, pero no sabia exactamente con quien debia estar, si con Penny o con Riley, hasta que las elegi a ambas, y por mas raro que suene, a ninguna le molesta compartir novio, ya que como ambas son amigas, me las he arreglado para poder estar con ambas, pero siendo honesto, todavía tengo algunos problemas para acostumbrarme a ellas, ella son mis primeras novias y ellas tuvieron que esperar tanto tiempo para mí. Quiero ser el mejor novio que ambas puedan tener, que afortunado soy, no crees?- pregunto Sherman

-Por ahora...- penso Jack

En eso suena la campana indicando que la primera hora ya se habia terminado.

-Así que la primer clase ha terminado, solo continúa, creo que puedo ir solo a la próxima clase. Y gracias por el paseo- respondio Jack alejandose

-Uhm ... seguro, Jack, nos vemos luego- respondio Sherman algo confundido

Sherman tomo su camino a la oficina del director y vio que Brigit estaba afuera esperandolo.

-Hola, Brigit! Justo en el tiempo como siempre. Gracias por traer mi uniforme de educacion fisica.

-Hola Sherman, no me lo agradezcas, como te fue con Jack?- pregunto Brigit

-¿El paseo? Oh, estaba bien. Jack parece un buen chico, pero un poco raro, cambió mucho su actitud cuando vimos a Riley.

Brigit al oir eso se quedo callada.

-Uhm ... ¿algo está mal? ¿Qué pasa Brigit?- pregunto Sherman al ver la cara de su amiga castaña con mechones platinados

En ese momento el director Purdy desde su oficina los llamo a ambos chicos quienes terminaron entrando.

-Buenos días Sr. Purdy ¿Nos llamaba?- pregunto Sherman mientras el y Brigit tomaban asiento frente al escritorio del director

-Buenos días chicos, por favor tomen asiento. Gracias por llegar tan rápido- respondio el director Purdy

-Siempre es un placer ayudarlo con cualquier cosa que necesite. ¿Qué es esta vez?- quiso saber Brigit

-Bueno, como se puede decir que tenemos un baile el viernes, pero mi ayudante mezcló la fecha y una cita programada que iba a tener en los Angeles dentro de dos semanas. ¡Pero es el viernes, que seria el dia del baile! Y como ustedes pueden saber, debo ayudar al comité de padres ya los estudiantes mientras que el baile está teniendo lugar. Pero también debo llegar a los Angeles dos días antes de la ceremonia- Me temo que tenemos que superar el baile. Debo pedir su ayuda otra vez puesto que no podría dar esta responsabilidad a cualquier persona.

-No es un problema Sr. Purdy, sabemos que el baile es importante para todos y estaremos encantados de ayudar. ¿No es cierto, Brigit?- pregunto Sherman

-Claro que no hay problema!- sonrio Brigit

-Muchas gracias chicos. Sabía que podria contar con ustedes, me aseguraré de que esto cuente como crédito extra- respondio el Director Purdy

-De nada, señor. Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a bailar?-quiso saber Sherman

En clase de Educacion Fisica...

-¿QUÉ!? El baile es mañana QUE NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!- grito Carl sacudiendo a Sherman

-¡Planeé contarle a Abby todo el asunto del compromiso antes del jueves! Mi agenda de color es ahora inútil!- exclamo Carl mas angustiado que nunca

-La desventaja de un horario apretado Carl, puedes posponer un evento, mas no superarlo- opino Mason

-Lo siento Carl, pero el director va a estar muy ocupado con todo el retraso para cuidar el baile. Además, le dio a todos un día libre mañana para prepararse para el baile- explico Sherman- Mañana estaremos trabajando en toda la producción, si ayuda en algo, puedes ayudarnos con el tema.

-¡Día libre mañana !- exclamo Mason

-¿Se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor?- pregunto Carl

-¡Bien! Pasen adelante cuando los llame para subir la cuerda- exclamo el profesor de Educacion Fisica- Andy y ... Irving! ¡Espera un minuto, ni siquiera perteneces a este grupo!

Andy e Irving el cual era un chico de ojos azules, lentes circulares y cabello anaranjado atado en una coleta empezaron a trepar por las cuerdas hasta que...

-Llegue !- exclamo Andy quien habia logrado llegar a tocar el techo-Eso es injusto! no puedo subir, mis gafas siguen cayendo- se quejo Irving

-Bien hecho Andy!- exclamo Brigit

-Sherman, Brigit!- los llamo el profesor

Sherman y Brigit treparon por la cuerda hasta que...

-Empatamos, bien hecho Brigit !- exclamo Sherman chocando las manos con su amiga castaña y mechones platinados.

-Carl, Mason!- los llamo el profesor

Ambos chicos subieron la cuerda hasta que...

-No puedo creer esto ! ¡GANÉ!- exclamo Carl

-Sólo porque tomé un desayuno muy pesado, te la paso esta vez- se quejo Mason

-Bueno, con Jack aquí tenemos un número impar de chicos. ¿Alguien quiere subir otra vez con él?- pregunto el profesor

-¡Yo lo haré, señor!- exclamo Sherman levantando la mano

Sherman se acerco a Jack y hablo con el.

-Realmente siento que no estés preparado para el baile Jack, pues como eres nuevo aqui- opino Sherman

-Está bien Peabody, no considero que sea una desventaja- respondio Jack

-Uhm ... no tienes que llamarme por mi apellido sabes?. Puedes llamarme "Sherman"- le pidio Sherman un poco incomodo

-Lo siento, me enseñaron que no podía ser amigo de alguien que estoy a punto de competir- explico Jack

-Uno dos, uno dos !- exclamo la voz de cierta chica, era Riley-¡Eso es chicas, otra ronda !- exclamo Riley quien junto con Penny corrian alrededor de la cancha con el equipo femenino de hockey y el equipo de porristas

-Lo siento Peabody, nada personal- respondio Jack

-Preparados chicos?- pregunto el entrenador justo cuando ambos chicos ya estaban agarrados de las cuerdas-¡AHORA!

Sherman y Jack empezaron a trepar las cuerdas mientras recibian apoyo y animos de los de abajo.

-¡Vamos Sherman!- exclamaba Penny, Riley e incluso Brigit -Sigue subiendo, ¡puedes hacerlo!

-Uhm ... chicos? ¿Soy yo o Sherman se ve un poco molesto?- opino Carl

-Casi llego!- exclamo Sherman pero...

-Gané!- exclamo Jack quien le gano a Sherman por pocos centimetros

-Qué vergüenza. Casi gana- opinaron Penny y Riley

-¡Guau! Parece que el nuevo estudiante es muy fuerte !- opino Gretchen

-Uh ... enhorabuena Jack. Esto es un poco raro para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me gane, pero mi hermanas a veces me ganan en este tipo de cosas- opino Sherman sonriendo pero a la vez sintiendose extraño.

-Oh, no te sientas mal Peabody. Perder de vez en cuando no matará a nadie. Quiero decir, la competencia hace que todo sea más interesante para todos, ¿no crees?- opino Jack

-Buen trabajo, chico. Usted obtiene un A +- lo felicito el profesor

-Gracias- sonrio Jack

-Buen intento Sherman, pensé que lo golpearías- opino Andy

-Gracias chicos, la próxima vez voy a hacerlo mejor- respondio Sherman

-Ese tipo Jack es un dolor de cabeza, Será mejor que lo vigile- sugirio Mason

-Oh vamos, es pronto para juzgar. Además, él no parece ser un tipo malo- opino Sherman

Mientras tanto cerca de ahi...

-Hola, bonita. Es genial que estemos en el mismo grupo, ¿no crees?- pregunto Jack a Riley

-Hola, supongo... Jack ¿verdad?- pregunto Riley un poco nerviosa

-Sí, espero que podamos pasar algún tiempo de calidad como compañeros- sugirio Jack

-Respecto a eso ...- trato de decir Riley pero le llego una excusa a la mente- oh mira! tengo que seguir con el ejercicio, adiós

Devuelta con Sherman y sus amigos...

-... pero tal vez hay una pequeña posibilidad de que me equivoque acerca de él- termino de decir Sherman

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a seguir adelante. Hacer dos equipos !- exclamo el profesor

-Bueno, ustedes saben cómo funciona "Quemados": dos equipos, balones de baloncesto, sólo uno de pie. ¡Que se diviertan!- respondio el profesor

-Esto no es justo, Mason con Sherman y Brigit en un equipo ... ¡nos van a destruir !- se quejo Carl, pues en su equipo estaban Andy, Jack e Irving

-No te preocupes, es por eso que somos cuatro en este equipo ... Aunque so sé si Irving cuenta- opino Andy

-¡Esto es perfecto ! Fotos deportivas desde un ángulo privilegiado !- exclamo Irving tomando fotos con su camara

-Bien Sherman, tengo a Irving y Carl, que Brigit se encargue de Andy para que tu puedas golpear a ese tipo de Jack- le respondio Mason a Sherman dandole uno de los balones.

-Mason... ¿qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Sherman desconcertado

-Hay algo en ese tipo que no me gusta. Confía en mí, soy bueno en estas cosas, lo mismo pasó con tus hermanas cuando se fusionaron y descubrieron que esa tal Melanie Harrison les robo la cancion para el show de talentos.

-Oh vamos ! Esto no es una guerra, sólo tenemos un poco de diversión jugando y ...- trato de terminar la frase Sherman pero se percato de Jack saludaba a Riley mostrandole sus habilidades con el balon mientras ella lo saludaba- De acuerdo, dame el balón.

-¡Y YA !- exclamo el profesor

-Vienen tan rápido!- exclamo Carl

-¡Cubre tus seres !- Grito Andy

En ese momento Irving quien estaba tomando unas fotos fue golpeado en la cara por uno de los balones que el equipo contrario le lanzo.

-¿Estás bien, Irving?- pregunto Andy

-Ouch ... - se quejo Irving todo adolorido en el suelo

-¡HA HA! ¡Gracias !- rio Mason

-Mason!, no debes bajar la guardia- exclamo Sherman lanzando uno de los balones

En ese momento recibio un balonazo en el brazo lo cual lo hizo enojar.

-HEY !- se quejo Mason

-¡Ay!- se quejo Andy quien tambien habia recibido un balonazo de parte de Sherman

-¡Andy, estás fuera !- le dijo el profesor

Mientras tanto con Brigit...

-¡No te acerques más! ¡Aquí tengo el objeto que causará tu destrucción !- le resspondio Carl tocandola con el balon- ¡HA! ¡Estás fuera!

Brigit solamente camino hacia donde estaban a los que habian quemado

-Conozco esa mirada. Tienes algo en mente, ¿no?-pregunto Mason a Brigit

-Sólo especulación- respondio Brigit

-Ehm... Irving deberías ir a la enfermera- sugirio Andy

-No voy a perder esto por nada en el mundo !-respondio Irving sin importarle sus golpes y siguiendo tomando fotos

-No haz lanzado esa pelota Jack- respondio Sherman

-Porque he reservado esto para un buen rival Peabody-sonrio Jack de forma maliciosa

-Ehm ... ¿hola? ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo !- Respondio Carl tratando de llamar la atencion de Jack

Pero en ese momento un balon de baloncesto en la cabeza, pues ese balon Brigit lo lanzo hacia arriba, solo que habia quedado esperando a que alguien cayera en la trampa

-¿En serio!? Sé que Brigit tiene habilidades increíbles pero desafiando las leyes de la física de una sola vez? yo mejor me voy fuera de aquí- se quejo Carl

-¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo!- exclamo Riley

-¡Gracias, "bellísima" !- sonrio Jack

En ese momento que Jack estaba distraido, Sherman saco provecho y lanzo el balon pero al no medir bien su fuerza lo lanzo demasiado fuerte que al momento en que golpeo a Jack le dejo un gran y feo raspon.

-Justo en la cara!- exclamo Mason

-OUCH! Eso va a dejar una marca!- opino Carl

NO SE SI ESTO CUENTE COMO SUSPENSO PERO LOS DEJARE ASI, POCO A POCO VERAN COMO LA RIVALIDAD ENTRE SHERMAN Y JACK EMPEZARA A CRECER Y COMO LA RELACION ENTRE SHERMAN Y RILEY Y TALVEZ PENNY EMPEZARA A PELIGRAR,QUE CREEN QUE PASE? LA RELACION DE SHERMAN Y RILEY Y TALVEZ PENNY TERMINE? QUE PLANES TENDRA JACK, Y TAMBIEN LES PROMETO QUE TALVES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O HASTA EL SIGUIENTE PORFIN CONOZCAN A ESA CHICA PELIRROJA QUE CAYO DE VORTICE, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA CHICOS, YA VOLVI, SI VEN QUE TARDE UN POCO ES POR LAS TAREAS Y TRABAJOS QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ESTA DEJANDO, PERO YA ME ESTOY ORGANIZANDO MEJOR, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...

-¡Juego terminado! Jack, ¿estás bien? Chicas, un poco de ayuda aquí- pidio el profesor

Las chicas del equipo de Riley e incluso la mayoria del equipo de Penny acudieron a ayudar a Jack

-¡Chicas, recuerda tus parches de primeros auxilios!- indico Riley

-Sí, jefa!- exclamo una de las chicas del equipo de Riley

-Siempre lista!- exclamo su segunda al mando Gretchen

-Sé que es un juego difícil Sherman, pero deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez, podrías herir a alguien- le advirtio el profesor a Sherman dandose la vuelta para tambien ir a ayudar a Jack

-Pero... - trato de justificarse Sherman

Mientras tanto con las chicas que estaban atendiendo a Jack...

-No te levantes. ¿Estás mareado?- pregunto Riley

-Me siento un poco mareado ahora que lo dices- respondio Jack

-Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería, agárrate fuerte- le indico Riley

-"Gracias" por la ayuda- sonrio Jack aceptando la ayuda de Riley

-Lo siento mucho Jack, No sé qué pasó. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, déjame ayudarte- respondio Sherman acercandose a ayudarlos

-Fuera de mi vista Peabody, puedo ver que atacar a otros cuando están en su más débil- gruño Jack

-Pero ...- trato de decir Sherman

-Sherman, déjalo solo- respondio Riley llevandose a Jack a la enfermeria

Riley y las chicas se alejaron del gimnasio ayudando a Jack a caminar dejando a Sherman solo

-Wow Sherman, nunca pensé en ti de esa manera, atacando a alguien en su momento más débil, no muy honorable, pero sigue siendo una buena jugada- opino Mason

-Creo que realmente reaccionaste de manera exagerada- opino Carl

-¿Estás bien? te ves un poco pálido- opino Mason

-Yo ... no sé qué me pasó Mason, ni siquiera pensé, actué por instinto- respondio Sherman- Lo único que recuerdo es que Jack habla con Riley y al ver que estaba distraido... aproveche ese momento y... me desquite con el- explico Sherman

-Es gracoso que lo digas, porque hace 10 años cuando tu y Penny se conocieron, tu actuaste casi de la misma forma cuando la mordiste- opino Mason mencionando ese "pequeño" incidente que lo inicio todo.

-Ni me lo recuerden- opino Penny con algo de desagrado quien despues de tanto tiempo aun seguia teniendo la marca de la mordida de Sherman

-¿Sherman Peabody quería golpear algo? ¿En qué clase de dimensión horrible estamos?- pregunto Carl asustandose

-Creo que este es el comienzo de algo memorable- opino Brigit

-Y que lo digas- opino Andy

-Ahora que lo pienso, las chicas ayudaron a Jack cuando se lastimó, pero no me ayudaron a mi- opino Irving

Horas mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo los chicos discutian respecto al accidente de clase de deportes...

-Ya sabes ... No quiero decir esto, pero estoy empezando a cuestionar lo real es su dolor de cabeza, Jack no parece estar tan afectado en absoluto- opino Sherman

Mientras tanto Jack estaba en otra mesa coqueteando con otras chicas, entre ellas la mayoria del equipo de hockey de Riley y de porristas de Penny...

-Está bien chicas, estoy empezando a sentirme mejor. Ya puedo identificar algunos colores y formas- respondio Jack- Por cierto, bonitas gafas, Gretchen

Gretchen por eso se sonrojo.

Devuelta en la mesa de los chicos...

-Vamos Sherman, No puedes estar hablando en serio, lo golpeaste muy duro y él se golpeo en el suelo después, Jessica, Penny y yo te hemos dicho que debes controlar tu fuerza en momentos asi, ya viste lo que te paso con Penny hace 10 años- le explico Riley

-Sólo estoy diciendo que él no parece estar sufriendo tanto como él dice. Él no aceptó mi disculpa, fue sólo un accidente y yo no quería hacerle daño- se justifico Sherman

-Esto se está poniendo muy incómodo, ¿no crees?- pregunto Helena quien estaba sentadacon ellos

-Sí sabionda, incómodo como intentar adivinar qué hay en esta gelatina morada- opino Andy

-Sherman, es su primer día, estoy diciendo que no tienes que hacerlo más difícil para él con esa humillación pública- le reclamo Riley

-Así que ahora tratar de resolver un incidente y pedir disculpas no es suficiente para satisfacer su necesidad de justicia. Eso no le da el derecho de engañar a todo el mundo debido a un simple golpe- respondio Sherman molesto

-Bueno,yo le crei, me dijo que se sentía mareado y me pidió que lo llevara a casa y estuve de acuerdo- opino Riley

-¿Qué? Espera, ya teníamos planes para volver a casa juntos después de las clases- exclamo Sherman aun mas molesto

-Lo siento pero ahora mismo el me nesecita mas de lo que tu a mi, o a Penny- exclamo Riley aun mas molesta

-A mi no me metas en esto, yo no tuve nada que ver- opino Penny molestandose

-Pues saben que? diviertanse atendiendolo, me voy de aqui- respondio Sherman muy molesto alejandose de la mesa

-Vamonos Penny, perdemos nuestro tiempo aqui- respondio Riley poniendose de pie para cambiarse a la mesa donde Jack y las otras chicas estaban

-Vamos? Me suena a manada, conmigo ni cuentes yo no tengo nada que ver aqui- respondio Penny

-Como tu quieras- respondio Riley sentandose en la otra mesa.

-Oye Riley ! ¡Ven y siéntate con nosotros!- la llamo su amiga Gretchen-Tenemos su asiento aquí, Bellísima !- exclamo Jack

-Espera... ¿Bellísima? ¿Vas a dejar que degrade tu nombre a un sinónimo en frances?- pregunto Sherman sintiendose celoso

-¿Por qué no? Es una manera linda de usar mi nombre. Ahora, si me disculpas, podemos hablar más tarde cuando estés de mejor humor- respondio Riley molesta sentandose a lado de Jack.

-¡Oooohhhh !-exclamo Mason

-Manipulación femenina igual a mala señal- opino Carl

-Espera, espera, no estoy de mal humor ... !- se quejo Sherman-... ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, amigo- rio Mason con sarcasmo dandole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo pelirrojo

-Eres la imagen viva de la paz interior amigo- rio Carl tambien con sarcasmo

Mientras Riley se sentaba con Jack, Abby se percato de que Carl estaba en la otra mesa asi que decidio saludarlo...

-Hola Carl!- exclamo Abby sonriendo a lo cual el simplemente respondio con una sonrisa un poco fingida y nerviosa.

-No has hablado con ella sobre tu compromiso, ¿verdad?- pregunto Mason

-Tu observación es muy precisa,Mason

Esa tarde cuando las clases acaban...

-Adios chicos los vere mañana!- se despidio Sherman

-Adios Sherman!- se despidieron Andy, Helena, Brigit y Kurt quienes volvian a su respectiva casa

-Bueno, fue un gran día después de todo y creo que seria una gran idea volver a casa y sentir este aire fresco, ¿no creen?- pregunto Sherman quien se habia reunido con Margo, Antonio, Edith y Agnes para volver al penthouse

-Sherman, ¿seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que evitas a Riley o a Penny desde el almuerzo?- pregunto Margo

-¡NO! De ninguna manera, a proposito, ¿quien se los dijo?- pregunto Sherman con nerviosismo

-Nos tienes a un lado hermanito- respondieron Edith y Agnes poniendo sus tipicas sonrisas picaras pues a la hora del almuerzo ellas tambien pudieron presenciar la discucion entre Sherman y sus 2 novias rubias

-Talves yo no sea de a la que le gusten tanto las relaciones amorosas, pero si te puedo decir hermano, que tengas cuidado, porque cuando menos te des cuenta, te quedaras solo- sugirio Edith

-Mira quien lo dice, entonces porque te vi hablando con el muchacho de intercambio de Rusia que llego aqui el año pasado?- pregunto Agnes

-Si te refieres a Edik, solo era... porque... porque... me estaba invitando al baile- confeso Edith- pero le dije que lo pensaria

-Miren quien es la romantica ahora- opino Margo riendo

-Tu lo haz dicho querida- le sonrio Antonio dandole un pequeño beso en la frente a Margo

-Lo que quiero decir, es el hecho de que el chico nuevo está tomando algunas atribuciones con Riley mientras ella lo defiende debido a ese "accidente" en Educacion fisica no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de volver a casa caminando- opino Sherman

Sus 3 hermanas y futuro cuñado simplemente lo vieron de reojo y Sherman no tuvo otra opcion.

-Bien, pueden dedir que miento. La verdad es que todavía estoy confundido con muchas cosas sobre Riley e incluso Penny, desde hace tiempo sabía que las chicas tenían esos cambios extremos de humor como alguna de ustedes, pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil de entender, yo nunca tuve una figura materna hasta que me reencontre con mamá hace 5 años, lo mas "parecido" que tuve a una fue la Srta Angostina- explico Sherman

Cerca de ahi la misma chica pelirroja que habia llegado la noche anterior los habia estado viendo desde el techo de un pequeño edificio cercano...

-Ni siquiera se porque sigo aqui, deberia regresar a mi tiempo, pero no puedo porque la nueva maquina del tiempo de papá no se como arreglarla, y la que existe aqui que invento el abuelo solo viaja al pasado y al presente, no al futuro- se quejo la chica pelirroja

Devuelta con Sherman y sus hermanas y futuro cuñado...

-Como quisiera tener un poco de ayuda para poder entenderlas mejor, pero ni modo a esperar que la respuesta me caiga desde el cielo ...- opino Sherman

En ese preciso instante...

-Oigan niños! quitense de la calle!- grito un aciano ya que un auto iba a toda velocidad pues los frenos no le servian

Cuando los chicos se percataron del auto sin frenos, este ya estaba a pocos pasos, pero en un salto fue detenido por una chica pelirroja, pecosa, de ojos azules, lentes circulares, sweater rojo, pantalon azul y con un aparato circular que emitia una luz azul.

-Whoa! Tengo que ser honesto con ustedes, no esperaba una respuesta explícita asi de rapido- opino Sherman perplejo

En ese instante, la chica pelirroja volteo y vio a Sherman y a sus hermanas y Antonio.

-Quien eres?-pregunto Sherman a aquella chica pelirroja

Aquella chica solo estaba ahi de pie mirandolos sin decir nada...

CHAN CHAN CHAAAN, LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO, PRONTO SABRAN BIEN LA IDENTIDAD DE ESA CHICA PELIRROJA, HASTA LA PROXIMA...


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA CHICOS, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HAYA SIDO DE SUS AGRADOS, QUE OPINAN RESPECTO AL PRIMER ENCUENTRO ENTRE SHERMAN Y SUS HERMANAS Y FUTURO CUÑADO CON ESA CHICA PELIRROJA, PERO PRONTO SABRAN QUIEN ES EN REALIDAD, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...

-Como quisiera tener un poco de ayuda para poder entenderlas mejor, pero ni modo a esperar que la respuesta me caiga desde el cielo ...- opino Sherman

En ese preciso instante...

-Oigan niños! quitense de la calle!- grito un aciano ya que un auto iba a toda velocidad pues los frenos no le servian

Cuando los chicos se percataron del auto sin frenos, este ya estaba a pocos pasos, pero en un salto fue detenido por una chica pelirroja, pecosa, de ojos azules, lentes circulares, sweater rojo, pantalon azul y con un aparato circular que emitia una luz azul quien logro detener el auto con un escudo de energia provocado por un pequeño aparato en su muñeca similar a un reloj.

-Whoa! Tengo que ser honesto con ustedes, no esperaba una respuesta explícita asi de rapido- opino Sherman perplejo

En ese instante, la chica pelirroja volteo y vio a Sherman y a sus hermanas y Antonio.

-Quien eres? -pregunto Sherman al ver a aquella chica pelirroja

Aquella chica solo estaba ahi de pie mirandolos sin decir nada...

-Espera... no sabes quien soy?- pregunto aquella chica pelirroja

-Deberia?- pregunto Sherman

-Oh pues... soy Kaitlyn... y soy prima en segundo grado de Riley Anderson, seguramente nunca habla de mi, ¿la conocen?- pregunto Kaitlyn pues no podia dejar que supieran su verdadera identidad

-Claro que la conozco, es una de mis novias. Pero ... ¿puedes decir cómo fue que apareciste de la nada?-pregunto Sherman

-Eso tiene una explicación perfectamente lógica, yo ... ehm ...- trato de pensar Kaitlyn en la mejor "excusa"-Me caí de un avión! para suerte mia cai en el agua y nde hasta aca, llegue aqui anoche y no he podido pedirle ayuda a nadie.

-Okaaaaay Esto va a sonar extraño pero ... incluso las cosas más raras suceden a menudo- opino Sherman-Sería mejor que llame a Riley para que te recoja, es probable que te esté esperando

Mientras tanto un par de calles mas lejos...

-Me alegro de que te sientas mejor Jack- sonrio Riley

-Siento molestarte con que me lleves a casa, pero mis padres están trabajando ahora mismo- respondio Jack con una risa falsa, pero sincera para Riley

-Es mi deber como una líder del equipo femenino de hockey el cuidar de los indefensos- respondio Riley

-Oh, ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo te sigue llamando "jefa"- rio Jack- Me hiciste recordar a mi abuela, alguien realmente fuerte y un líder natural en situaciones difíciles

-Veo que realmente la querias- opino Riley

-Sí ... ya no está con nosotros, pero la extraño todos los días- opino Jack con la voz algo apagada.

-Oh... Por cierto, quería que aceptaras las disculpas de Sherman, por favor- le pidio Riley- Él puede llegar a ser bastante impulsivo algunas veces y realmente no puede controlar lo que siente, quiero decir, Penny y yo esperamos años para que aceptara que le gustamos

-Ya veo- opino Jack con algo de desagrado

En ese momento empezo a sonar el celular de Riley, era Sherman quien le estaba llamando...

-¿Hola? ¿Sherman?

-Hola Riley, estoy aquí con... espera tengop otra llamada- respondio Sherman cambiando a la nueva llamada- Hola?

-Sherman, la LAV nesecita la precencia de tu equipo, inmediatamente!- exclamaron Garraza y Delores

-Ok, iremos para alla- respondio Sherman para regresar a la llamada de Riley- predon por eso Riley

-No hay problema, quien era?- pregunto Riley

-Era la LAV, nos nescecita urgentemente, alla te platico el porque te llame ok?

-Ok Sherman, alla nos vemos- respondio Riley colgando la llamada-Lo siento Jack, algo acaba de suceder. ¿Está bien si te dejo aquí?

-Seguro, pero quiero preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas, Escuché que mañana por la noche hay un baile y quería llevarte- respondio Jack

-Eres muy amable, pero Penny yo quedamos de ir con él, pero gracias- sonrio Riley

-Ya veo, así que les pidió que fueran al baile con él?-pregunto Jack

-En realidad no ... pero ...- tartamudeo Riley

-Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión, mi oferta sigue en pie- sonrio Jack

-Uhm ... gracias, tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- exclamo Riley alejandose

Una vez que Riley estuvo lejos de Jack, este saco su reloj comunicador y lo encendio...

-Señor, todo esta saliendo conforme al plan- sonrio Jack maliciosamente

Devuelta con Sherman y sus hermanas y futuro cuñado...

-Esperenme aqui, vamos al penthouse por nuestros transportes, no nos tardamos- respondio Sherman quien junto con Edith y Agnes dejaron a su hermana y futuro cuñado esperando afuera del edificio...

-Deacuerdo Sherman- respondio Margo

Momentos despues...

-WHooooaa ! ¡Aquí viene un modelo móvil antiguo ...!- exclamo Kaitlyn pero al momento en que paso el humo del combustible la hizo toser-¡Cof, cof! ¿Combustible fósil? Eso es tan contaminante! Ahora sé por qué lo prohibieron en 2027 ...-opino Kaitlyn

Con esa ultima frase Margo y Antonio voltearon de golpe y vieron fijamente a Kitlyn por lo que habia dicho...

-Ay no, ya la regue- opino Kaitlyn

Ese momento se habia vuelto intenso e incomodo entre Kaitlyn y Margo y Antonio, Kaitlyn en especial habia empezado a sudar como pimiento rojo a las brazas...

-Uf, hace calor aqui o soy yo?- pregunto Kaitlyn con una sonrisa nerviosa y a la vez delatadora

A los pocos segundos Sherman y sus otras 2 hermanas llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde Kaitlyn, Margo y Antonio los estaban esperando.

-Está bien, Riley viene por ti, pero nos llamaron para ir a un lugar primero ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto y no se lo dices a nadie?- pregunto Sherman a Kaitlyn

-Es una de mis cualidades- rio Kaitlyn

-Pues espero que te gusten los mini submarinos porque nos iremos en unos- respondio Sherman entregandole a Antonio un tubo de vidrio con luces azules mientras que el tenia uno igual pero con luces rojas

Ambos tubos se convirtieron en unas motocicletas muy similares a las de la pelicula "Tron: El Legado".

Edith y Anges se fueron en la moto de Sherman, mientras que Kaitlyn en la moto de Margo y Antonio y partieron a la LAV.

Cuando cayeron al agua, las motos de Sherman y Antonio se convirtieron en unos pequeños submarinos y fueron hacia la LAV.

En el submarino de Margo, Antonio y Kaitlyn apagaron la radio que los comunicaba con los demas para poder hablar a solas con Kaitlyn...

-Kaitlyn, no puedes mentirnos, creenos, ya vimos lo que ocasiona- respondio Margo con una voz que hizo que Kaitlyn confiara al instante en ella.

-Ok, lo admito, Mi nombre verdadero es Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson y soy del futuro, soy la unica hija de Sherman Peabody y Riley Anderson y ustedes serán mis tíos favoritos, pero papá va a inventar esta máquina de tiempo que tomé sin permiso para jugar y termine aqui, llegue aqui anoche pero por razones que desconozco la maquina no funciona, Pero me imagino que alguien tan inteligente como ustedes se darían cuenta de mi pelo rojo, mi cara que se parece mucho a mi mamá o el hecho de que cai del cielo a salvarlos de ese auto- explico Kaitlyn mostrando la maquina que habia usado

-Vez? no era tan dificil decir la verdad- sonrio Margo- asi que vienes del futuro?

-Si, porcierto, calculando en el tiempo que estoy, supongo que mi prima todavia no nace verdad?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Eso es segu... espera... dijiste prima? osea que Antonio y yo tendremos una niña?- pregunto Margo con felicidad

-Ups, no debi decir eso- se lamento Kaitlyn

-Puedes creerlo Antonio? tendremos una niña!- exclamo Margo soltando algunas lagrimas de felicidad- sabes como la llamaremos?

-Se que no deberia decir esto... pero la llamaran Alexia Perez Peabody- explico Kaitlyn- y en pocas palabras, es tu vivo retrato tia Margo, solo que con el cabello mas oscuro, y con una forma de vestir muy similar al de tio Antonio

-Ah este es el dia mas feliz, no crees Antonio?- pregunto Margo

-Creeme querida, si no tuviera que conducir te abrazaria de felicidad- sonrio Antonio

-Entonces yo te abrazare- sonrio Margo abrazando a Antonio- Vamos Kaitlyn, unete, de todas formas seremos familia

-Claro!- exclamo la pelirroja uniendose al abrazo de sus tios- solo porfavor ,no le digan a Sherman a a Riley que sere su hija en un par de años, voy a tratar de explicarles la verdad sin revelarles mucho

-Tranquila sobrinita, cuando guardamos secretos sabemos las importancias y as concecuencias que traerian- sonrio Margo

Mas tarde los chicos llegaron a la LAV, al momento en que bajaron vieron que el resto del equipo ya estaba ahi, entre ellos Riley.

-Ay no! nesecito mas tiempo para pensar!- exclamo Kaitlyn en voz baja

CHAN... CHAN... CHAAAAAN


	6. Chapter 6

Mas tarde los chicos llegaron a la LAV, al momento en que bajaron vieron que el resto del equipo ya estaba ahi, entre ellos Riley.

-Ay no! nesecito mas tiempo para pensar!- exclamo Kaitlyn en voz baja

-Tu tranquila, solo no salgas del vehiculo, solo espera- respondio Margo bajando del vehiculo

-Ok tia Margo- respondio Kaitlyn en voz baja

-No es por nada, pero que me llames "Tia Margo" me hace sentir mas vieja- opino Margo- y eso que solo tengo 19

-Pues en mi tiempo tu y tio Antonio se ven igualitos que ahora- opino Kaitlyn

-Gracias- sonrio Margo

Los chicos bajaron de los vehiculos y se reunieron con el resto del equipo...

-Ya llegamos jefe! cual es la emergencia?- pregunto Sherman

-Garraza, Delores, expliquenles...- respondio Pietraseron

-Claro señor, veran chicos, ayer por la tarde nuestros radares detectaron una gran cantidad de energia emanando de un callejon de la ciudad de Nueva York, y esto es lo que captaron las camaras...- explicaron Garraza y Delores mostrando un video de seguridad en la pantalla...

En el video de seguridad se veia como el vortice de energia aparecia y como de ahi caia una figura humana, afortunadamente como no habia mucha luz en el video no pudieron distinguir bien a la figura humana que habia llegado, a exepcion de Margo y Antonio, quienes sabian a la perfeccion quien era esa figura humana que habia llegado.

-Y esto que se supone que nos tiene que decir?- pregunto Zita

-Tenemos un viajero del tiempo aqui, su mision chicos es encontrarlo y atraparlo, antes de que haga algo malo- explico Pietraseron- los agentes Arendelle, Biorjman, Wilde y Hopps seran su apoyo cuando sea nescesario

-Tranquilo jefe no le fallaremos- sonrio Brigit con determinacion

-Enserio hermano, te conviene invitarla al baile de medio otoño- le susurro Helena a Andy

-Descuida sabionda, ya tengo todo planeado, y tambien te aconsejo buscar a tu cita para el baile- opino Andy

-Me hablabas cuñado?- pregunto Kurt apareciendo a lado de Helena

-Deja de hacer eso! que espantas a la gente!- se quejo el platinado

Momentos despues, los chicos tomaron sus vehiculos y tomaron camino a sus respectivas casas...

Kaitlyn para su suerte no fue vista por los demas chicos pues se quedo en el vehiculo de Margo y Antonio, y hasta que se dio cuenta ya habian regresado al Penthouse de los Peabody...

-Wow! que bonita casa! Me encanta el color en las paredes! ¡Que bonita Chimenea tienen! ¡desde aqui se puede ver toda la ciudad!- opino Kaitlyn asombrandose por las grandes ventanas del penthouse

-Hijos? porque volvieron tan tarde de la escuela?- pregunto Jessica apareciendo frente a sus hijos, futuro yerno y su hermana y Kaitlyn

-Perdon Mamá, es que la LAV nos llamo por una emergencia, pero descuida ya volvimos- respondio Sherman

En ese momento Jessica se percato de la pequeña Kaitlyn.

-Y esta niña?- pregunto Jessica

-Oh, ella es Kaitlyn, es prima de Riley, nos salvo de que un auto que perdio los frenos nos atropellara a media calle- explico Sherman- Kaitlyn, ella es mi madre, Jessica Peabody

-No puede ser! que joven y bonita esta!- opino Kaitlyn ya que estaba frente a su futura abuela

Jessica se puso de rodillas para analizar a Kaitlyn...

-Pero que niña tan bonita!- exclamo Jessica abrazando fuertemente a Kaitlyn -Pero mira lo delgada que estas ! Tienes que comer algo! hijos ayudenme a preparar la mesa, la comida está lista

Momentos despues, Henry, Jessica, los chicos, Kaitlyn y los hermanos caninos de Sherman estaban comiendo en el comedor principal...

-Mmmmm, esta muy deliciosa la comida Sra Peabody- opino Kaitlyn

-Oh no son nescesarias las formalidades jovencita, llamame Jessica solamente- sonrio Jessica

-Asi que... Kaitlyn, eres prima en segundo grado de Riley Anderson?- pregunto Henry

-Asi es... no conozco mucho de ella, pero mamá y papá me han hablado de ella- mintio Kaitlyn ya que sus padres en realidad eran Sherman y Riley

En ese momento el timbre del elevador sono, y Sherman fue a recibir a la visitante...

-Riley! que bueno que llegaste!- exclamo Sherman recibiendo a una de sus 2 novias rubias

-Hola Sherman, y perdon por la tardanza, pero mi vehiculo se quedo sin combustible y lo tuve que cargar en la LAV- explico Riley

-No te preocupes, pero pasa que tu prima Kaitlyn te espera en el comedor- respondio Sherman

-¿Mi prima?- pregunto Riley desconcertada

-¿No tienes una prima llamada así? Es extraño porque ustedes dos se parecen- opino Sherman

-Para ser honesta, eso lo de hace rato fue una especie de llamada sorpresa, no creo que tenga una prima llamada ...

-En realidad si fue una sorpresa, supongo que las ustedes tienen mucho que hablar- opino Sherman

Sherman y Riley fueron al comedor y presento a Riley con Kaitlyn...

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente y Riley logro alalisar que Kaitlyn tenia muchos rasgos de su familia...

-Uhm ... Hola, prima Riley- sonrio Kaitlyn con nerviosismo

-Ahm ... hola. Wow tengo que admitir que tienes un montón de semejanza con mi familia, pero estoy confundida, no sabía que nos visitabas, nadie en casa habló de ti, pero encantada de conocerte, supongo que podemos irnos a casa ahora. ¿Dónde está su equipaje?

-... todavía en el avión ...- respondio Kaitlyn mientras comia algo de la mesa

Riley simplemente vio a Sherman confundida por eso

-Larga historia, jeje- rio Sherman con algo de nervios

-Está bien, mejor nos vamos, mañana va a ser un día largo- opino Riley

-Sí, y un muy especial también, ¿verdad?- pregunto Sherman

-Por supuesto que sí- sonrio Riley

-A proposito, realmente siento lo de hoy, realmente no quiero que tu o Penny tengan problemas por mi culpa- respondio Sherman

-Está bien Sherman, yo tambien lo siento también no debí ser tan dura contigo. Te veré más tarde- respondio Riley disponiendose a irse con Kaitlyn a su respectiva casa, pero...

-Espera espera Riley, antes de que se vayan quiero hacer una cosa- exclamo Jessica poniendose de pie

-Quiero tomarles una foto a los 3, es que se ven tan lindos juntos- explico Jessica sacando su celular

-Ehm... ok?- opino Sherman algo confundido por la respuesta de su madre

Sherman y Riley se pusieron frente a una de las paredes blancas del penthouse, mientras que Kaitlyn se puso enfrente de ellos.

-Awww, se ven tan lindos juntos, hasta parecen familia- opino Jessica tomando la foto

-Que cosas dices mamá, Riley, Kaitlyn y yo familia?, porfavor!- opino Sherman

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- opino Antonio en voz baja

-No cabe duda, Kaitlyn si es hija de ambos- opino Margo en voz aun mas baja para los demas a exepcion de Antonio

Despues de que Jessica tomara la foto, Riley y Kaitlyn se fueron...

-¡Nos vemos pronto!- se despidio Riley

-Hasta mañana!- se despidio Sherman

Kaitlyn por su parte solo les hizo una señal a Margo y Antonio para que no hablaran, cosa que ellos le saeguraron que no dirian nada

Ya en la calle camino a casa de Riley...

-Viniste aquí sola? De acuerdo, ya que no tienes ropa, puedes tomar prestada una de mis pijamas mientras lavamos tu vestido, estoy segura de que todavía tienen tus maletas en el aeropuerto- respondio Riley- Aquí estamos, hogar dulce hogar

Riley y Kaitlyn entraron a casa de Riley...

-¡Mamá, Papá ! ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Tenemos visita ! ¡Es la prima Kaitlyn!- exclamo Riley llamando a sus padres

-¿Quién dices que nos visita?- preguntaron Stan y Chloe...

-Oímos algo sobre una prima que nos visitaba- opinaron Stan y Chloe

-Bueno, sí, ella dice que es una prima mia llamada Kaitlyn, pero tenia que comprobarlo con ustedes- explico Riley

-Woooow, aqui tambien estan jovenes!- opino Kaitlyn ya que ahora estaba con sus futuros abuelos maternos

Stan y Chloe al igual que Jessica se agacharon hasta que quedaron de la altura de Kaitlyn y empezaron a analizarla...

-Vaya, se nota que si eres parte de la familia- opino Stan

-Sguramente es una de los hijos de mi primo Oliver. Tiene tantos hijos que tal vez olvidó hablar de ti la última vez que hablamos hace unos años. ¿Estás aquí por tu cuenta y no tienes equipaje?- pregunto Clhloe a Kaitlyn a lo cual ella solo movio la cabeza en forma negativa

-No te preocupes, llamaré a tu padre para decirle que estás sana y segura. ¡Tienes una cara tan hermosa! Ojos y mejillas como la familia, pero no puedo decir de dónde sacas tu pelo rojo ni lo de los lentes. Tal vez algún pariente irlandés no lo sé, tenia yo tantos tios!- opino Chloe

-¡Pero mira lo delgada que eres ! Tienes que comer algo!- exclamo Chloe

-Descuide Sra Anderson, ya comi en casa de los Peabody- sonrio Kaitlyn

-Me alegra, les llamare para agradecercelos- respondio Chloe

-No importa donde o cuando, los abuelos siempre se preocupan por mi- penso Kaitlyn con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mas tarde esa misma noche...

-Este pijama es tan suave, me encanta !- exclamo Kaitlyn quien usaba una pijama de color lavanda, algo grande para ella

-Me alegro de que te guste. Ahora voy a lavar tu ropa- respondio Riley llevando la ropa de Kaitlyn a la lavadora

-Aunque creo que me olvidé de algo ... Está bien, no puede ser nada importante- penso Kailtyn

-Creo que no debería haber tirado mis ropas viejas- opino Riley- Ninguna etiqueta ... bueno, tal vez la tiró porque le daba picazón

Mientras tanto en el penthouse de los Peabody...

-¡Impresionante! Así que ahora puedo contar a tu equipo mañana por la mañana, No, todavía no tenemos un tema para el baile, pero te lo haremos saber cuando lo hagamos. ¡Esta bien buenas noches!Esto va a ser increíble, chicos, hable con Brigit y con los encargados de la decoracion! ¡Va a ser el mejor baile del Medio Otoño! Voy a llamar a todos los distribuidores de buffet, el acompañamiento musical debe llegar al mediodía. Todavía no sé si vamos a llenar la piscina con chocolate, pero dejé un memorándum-explico Sherman quien traia un telefono via bluetooth en el oido mientras sostenia una lista- Considero que votar es la manera más justa de elegir un tema para el baile si estamos a cargo, ¿no creen?

-Por si algo se te olvida, aqui tengo una lista de respaldo, con algunas sugerencias- respondio Peabody II

Agnes, Zita y los hermanos caninos eran los unicos que le hacian caso, Edith jugaba videojuegos mientras que Margo y Antonio contemplaban la etiqueta que le habian arrancado al sueter y playera de Kaitlyn el cual decia "Propiedad de Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson".

-Mañana va a ser un gran día, debemos despertar temprano para hacer todo lo que está planeado. Buenas noches. ¡Apagar las luces! -respondio Sherman y sus hermanas, futuro cuñado y hermana se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir mientras que sus hermanos caninos se fueron a dormir en unas camas que estaban frente a la suya (se nota que la conexion de Sherman con sus hermanos caninos es muy fuerte)

Por otro lado Margo y Antonio ahora que dormian en la misma habitacion, tardaron un rato en conciliar el sueño, pues ahora temian por la vida de su futura sobrina, y para sumarle que ella les revelo que el bebé que ellos esperaban seria niña, los traia mas inquietos, por lo menos ellos lograron tener la maquina del tiempo para que nadie mas supiera de ella.

Devuelta en casa de los Anderson en la habitacion de Riley...

-Así que ... prima, Mañana va a ser especial? ¿Hay un juego de béisbol o algo así? Probablemente un baile de otoño?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Es gracioso que dijeras eso, mañana por la noche estamos teniendo un baile y las clases se suspenden para poder trabajar en la preparacion de todo, Sherman y Brigit son los encargados de organizar todo, nosotros les ayudaremos, pero como voy a estar todo el día fuera, mañana no estarás conmigo... Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste esa boina?- pregunto Riley al ver a Kaitlyn con una boina amarilla

-Lo encontré debajo de tu cama, es muy bonita- sonrio Kaitlyn

-Pues dejame decirte que el amarillo no te queda- rio Riley

-Y también encontré este álbum de fotos en tu mesa de noche- respondio Kaitlyn

-Kaitlyn, no es agradable ir alrededor viendo las cosas de la gente- le reclamo Riley

-¿Puedes contarme una historia sobre estas fotos para que te conozca mejor, prima?- pregunto Kaitlyn poniendo mirada de perrito adorable

-Lo siento, tengo que dormir y esa mirada no funciona en mí ...- respondio Riley con enfado

Kaitlyn aun asi seguia con esa cara y Riley no tuvo otra opcion

-Oh, está bien! Supongo que tener la ternura como un arma letal corre en la familia- opino Riley-Supongo que necesito mostrarte algo sobre mi vida.

Riley mostro el album de fotos y Kaitlyn vio fotos de la juventud de su madre e incluso teniendo su version joven a su lado.

-WHOA! ¡Te ves tan bonita!- exclamo Kaitlyn

-¡Gracias! Soy la lider del equipo femenino de hockey- sonrio Riley

-Oww, te ves tan feliz con mi pa- tu novio ! - dijo Kaitlyn para no delatarse

-Esto es de hace 3 semanas, Sherman nos llevo a Penny y a mi a una danza romántica al aire libre. Estaba tan guapo en esa chaqueta negra ... - opino Riley suspirando

-Y ... esto es de 10 segundos después, cuando supe que había invitado a Andy con Brigit y Helena con Kurt también. No me importaría salir en una cita triple, pero habría sido agradable si me dijo que no íbamos a estar solos- opino Riley con algo de desagrado. Ese día él nos dio a Penny y a mi unos meteoritos con nuestros nombres en ellos nombre en él.

-Para ser honesta ... se parece a una roca- opino Kaitlyn al ver el meteorito en la mano de Riley

-Sí ... sí, pero eso es dulce en su estilo particular ...- sonrio Riley

-Whoa! ¿Lo que pasó aquí? Parece que luchaste con un cocodrilo- opino Kaitlyn al ver a su madre y a Penny en una foto con el cabello todo estropeado

-Algo así. Irving tomó una foto de este día también ... Sherman quería hacernos a Penny y a mi un regalo para nosotras hace un par de semanas y como se puede ver que no salió como se esperaba.

FLASHBACK

-Riley, Penny, hice una súper flor para que la combinación de ADN de rosas, lirios y orquídeas- respondio Sherman mostrando la gigante flor

-¡Oh, Sherman!- exclamaron ambas chicas rubias con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, pues como estaban tan cerca de la flor esta las capturo

-Sherman!, ayuda nooos !

-Ya decia yo que era mala idea haber combinado el ADN de la trampa venus opino Sherman

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo como parece, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, creo que es un gran tipo y parece que realmente te gusta ... -opino Kaitlyn-No puedes olvidar que está haciendo todo lo posible para hacer cosas buenas para ti y Penny incluso si él no tiene ni idea ... Quiero decir, por lo que me dijiste, no como si yo lo conociera o algo así ...

-Lo sé, pero después de tantos años siendo amigos pensé que las cosas cambiarían siendo una pareja. Al principio pensé que no importaba lo mal que pudiera ser la situación, ibamos a ser felices con él. Pero me doy cuenta de que nuestra relación no puede soportar el grado de aquiescencia que soy porque lo amo. Ahora sé que tener un novio no es tan soñador como pensé. Supongo que entenderás que cuando te gusta alguien ... -opino Riley con voz caida-A menos que ya tengas a alguien especial, por supuesto ...

Pero Riley se percato de que Kaitlyn se habia quedado dormida

-Oh, bueno, parece que fue un día largo para ti. Hablaremos mañana, dormiremos bien- opino Riley

-Ah, Sherman, realmente desearia que no fueras el último en darse cuenta- suspiro Riley antes de caer dormida...


	7. Chapter 7

Mas adentrada la noche en el penthouse, un hombre desconocido entro al penthouse por el elevador mientras todos estaban dormidos, el hombre camino silenciosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de Zita.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de Zita, el hombre se acerco a la cama de ella y la vio mientras dormia...

-Me alegra verla otravez soldado- sonrio el hombre maliciosamente.

Acto seguido el hombre saco una libreta color rojo y empezo a decir unas palabras...

-Anhelo... Oxidado... Tres... Amanecer... Horno... -decia el hombre

Esas palabras eran como una especie de control mental para Zita, las cuales empezaron a despertarla y a emitir ligeros gruñidos...

-Cero... Hermandad... Bienvenida... Dos... Automovil... -termino de decir aquel hombre

Una vez que el hombre termino de decir esas palabras, Zita desperto de golpe y quedo en posicion firme y con un semblante que nisiquiera Antonio conocia.

-Esta ahi soldado?-pregunto el hombre

-Lista para obedecer ordenes- respondio Zita

Zita y aquel hombre salieron de la habitacion de ella y se marcharon del penthouse...

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Anderson, Riley y Kaitlyn acababan de despertarse de golpe debido a que el despertador de Riley las habia asustado...

-Aah!- exclamaron ambas chicas al verse pues aparte del susto de la alarma, tambien se asustaron al ver las apariencias de la otra cuando despertaban, pues ambas cada vez que despertaban, amanecian con el cabello alborotado.

-Whoa lo siento por eso, no pensé que el mal pelo de la mañana era algo familiar prima- opino Riley al ver a Kaitlyn igual-¿dijiste "prima" ...?, Así que nada de esto es un sueño!- exclamo Kaitlyn asustada acomodandose el cabello

Despues de desayunar...

-Pero ¿por qué no puedo ir con ustedes a los preparativos para el baile?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Kaitlyn, recuerda que tu equipaje está en el aeropuerto, así que tendrás que recogerlo con mis padres- respondio Riley

-Pero ... pero ... ¡No la necesito! Estoy perfectamente bien con sólo esta ropa

-No digas tonterías, necesitas todos tus bienes personales como identificación y cosas así como hoy es aniversario mio y de Penny con Sherman- explico Riley justo cuando Kaitlyn le vovia a ser esos ojos tiernos- No volvere a caer para esa mirada linda de nuevo, la respuesta es "no"

-Vamos ! Sólo quiero estar contigo, mi querida prima!- le suplico Kaitlyn

-Lo siento hija, pero vas a llevarla contigo. Puesto que hoy hice una cita con mi dentista y tu padre me va a acompañar y no pienso que ella quisiera venir con nosotros- respondio Chloe acercandose a Riley y a Kaitlyn

-Mamá, vamos ...- se quejo Riley

-Llevatela, podría ser divertido- le pidio Stan

-De acuerdo, si no hay otra opción, ella tendrá que venir conmigo- respondio Riley

-¡IMPRESIONANTE!- exclamo Kaitlyn exesivamente feliz

Mas tarde en la escuela...

-Gracias por la sugerencia, Irving, pero no creo que "el día de La Fuerza del Tiempo" sea un buen tema para el baile- respondio Sherman

-¡Pero eso es un día nacional en Drusselstein- chillo Irving

-¡SIGUIENTE !- exclamo Mason

Cerca de ahi...

-Muchas gracias por el nuevo suéter-agradecio Kaitlyn a Riley

Kaitlyn seguia usando su tipico pantalon azul pero arriba llevaba un sueter color rojo oscuro que resaltaba con su cabello, mientras que Riley usaba un sueter amarillo oscuron y un pantalon gris oscuro.

-Que bueno que mamá sabe tejer- opino Riley

-Hola Riley, que bueno que trajiste a Kaitlyn-Sonrio Sherman

-HOLA SHERMAN !- exclamo Kaitlyn abalanzandose sobre la version joven de su padre tirandolo al suelo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, pero luego se percato de lo que habia hecho y se disculpo y se ayudo a levantarse -Ups, lo siento

-Está bien Kaitlyn, no te preocupes- sonrio Sherman mientras el y Kaitlyn se lavantaban

-Eh... Riley? ¿quién es ella?- pregunto Carl

-Es mi prima Kaitlyn, una prima muy lejana, llegó ayer por la tarde y tengo que cuidarla hoy- explico Riley

-La genética en tu familia es realmente una cosa, ¿eh?- opino Mason

-Perfecta combinacion entre tu y Sherman, hasta parece su hija- opino Penny

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos la idea de Andy y Brigit para un baile noruego y un baile ejipcio de Penny, pero no estoy seguro de cuál deberíamos elegir. ¿Qué te parece, Riley?-pregunto Sherman

-Ambas son grandes ideas pero me preguntaba ...-opino Riley

-Hoy es un día muy especial e incluso si Penny y yo salimos contigo oficialmente, ¿no debería pedirme que vaya ...- penso Riley

-Hola ! ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- respondio cierto chico que estremecio Kaitlyn

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos la idea de Andy y Brigit para un baile noruego y un baile ejipcio de Penny, pero no estoy seguro de cuál deberíamos elegir. ¿Qué te parece, Riley?-pregunto Sherman

-Ambas son grandes ideas pero me preguntaba ...-opino Riley

-Hoy es un día muy especial e incluso si Penny y yo salimos contigo oficialmente, ¿no debería pedirme que vaya ...- penso Riley

-Hola ! ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- respondio cierto chico que estremecio Kaitlyn

-Hola Jack, me alegra ver que te sientes mejor- sonrio Sherman

-¿Si por "mejor" te refieres a mejor a la lesión que causaste?, pues si, que encuentro perfecto- le respondio Jack molesto, luego se dirigio a Riley- Buenos días, bellísima, y el día está a la altura de tu nombre

-Buenos días Jack, y gracias- sonrio Riley sonrojada

En ese momento Jack se percato de la presencia de la pequeña Kaitlyn

-Hola, pequeña-la saludo Jack

-Ella es Kaitlyn, ella es mi prima lejana ... muy distante- explico Riley

Un placer, ¿sabías que tienes una prima muy bonita?- pregunto Jack a Kaitlyn

Ese comentario no le hizo mucha gracia, mas bien la hizo enfurecer el ver a alguien que no fuera Sherman coqueteando con Riley, asi que Kaitlyn le dio un fuerte pisoton en el pie a Jack

-Kaitlyn! no hagas eso ! Oh, Jack lo siento mucho, no sabia que ella tenia ese comportamiento- se disculpo Riley

-¡Ay, ay, mi pie !- se quejaba Jack

-Dios mío, esa chica parece una influencia negativa e impulsiva- opino Carl

-¿Crees? a mi me agrada- opino Sherman

-Se nota su fuerte lazo- opinaron Margo y Antonio

-¡Riley, puedes venir aquí un minuto!- le pidio Gretchen

-Alla voy!, Kaitlyn no hagas desastres por favor- le pidio Riley

-Claro- respondio Kaitlyn

-Creo que soy la prueba que a los pelirrojos normalmente no les caigo bien. Pero es mejor que no me vuelvas a parecer un idiota pequeña, o el Sr. Nice ya no estará aquí- la amenazo Jack

En ese momento Jack sintio como 6 animales lo mordian en manos y piernas...

-Aaaaauuuuuccccchhhh!- grito Jack con un alarido

-Peabody II! ¿¡Qué están haciendo tu y tus hermanos aquí!?- pregunto Kaitlyn quitandlo a Peabody II de la pierna de Jack

-Sabiamos desde ayer que algo andaba mal, asi que te seguimos, al ver que ese chico te amenazo decidimos ayudarte, tu y yo sabemos que el no puede separar a tus padres, tu tranquila, lo mantendremos vigilado por ti- explico Peabody II

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Unos perros parlantes mutantes?, Auxilio! ¡Me estan mordiendo! ¿A nadie le importa que tengan la rabia?- Gritaba Jack de dolor mientras intentaba quitarse a los hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina.

-Usted ignorante, estos son perros beagle! ¡Es una de las mejores razas canias!- le reclamo Kaitlyn

-¿qué me importa? Esos sólo son unas cosa de cara de perro, alejalos de mí!- gritaba Jack mientras Kaitlyn soltaba a los 5 perros de las extramidades de Jack

-"Cinofobia" miedo anormal y desmedido a los perros- explico Margo acercandose junto a Antonio a Kaitlyn y a los 6 perros

-Quitenmelos! Quitenmelos!- gritaba Jack

-Él sabe que ya no los tiene encima ¿verdad?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-¡AH! ¡Perros por todas partes ! ¡Consígalos lejos de mí !- seguia gritando Jack

-Por cierto, me alegra mucho que hayan guardado la máquina del tiempo, tíos -les agradecio Kaitlyn- Probablemente la perdería o mamá podría encontrarla. Ahora tienen lo único que dice que soy del futuro.

FLASHBACK DEL DIA ANTERIOR...

-Pssst, tíos, manténgan mi máquina del tiempo, por favor- susurro Kaitlyn a sus tios mientras ello guardaban la maquina y le arrancaban la etiqueta del sueter

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

Así que ... ¿tú, Penny y Sherman van a usar trajes acorde al baile?- pregunto Gretchen a Riley

-En realidad ... No le hemos preguntado si planea ir con nosotras- confeso Riley

-¡Pregúntale!? ¿Por qué? Si ustedes son pareja, se supone que deben ir juntos!

-Bueno ... sí, pero con Sherman nunca lo sabes, probablemente está muy ocupado hoy ...- sugirio Riley

Mientras tanto con Kaitlyn...

-Papá está perdiendo el tiempo con esta cosa de "elegir el tema del baile". Probablemente debería ayudarlo ...-Opino Kaitlyn

-Nesecito algo de ayuda, tantos temas buenos para el baile, y ninguno para elegir- se lamento Sherman

-Que tal un baile noruego de invierno con mascaras?- sugirio Kaitlyn lo suficientemente cerca para que su padre la oyera

-Baile noruego de invierno con mascaras? ¿quien dijo eso?- pregunto Sherman volteando

Kaitlyn solo señalo a Margo y Antonio haciendole creer a Sherman que ellos fueron los de la idea

-¡Es una idea increíble! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! Sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy ... y por cierto Margo, tu voz suena un poco aguda, talvez sea por tu embarazo-opino Sherman

Margo y Antonio solo quedaron en silencio, pues como Kailtlyn les hecho la culpa de la idea, no supieron que decir ante la respuesta de Sherman.

Mientras tanto Jack se habia alejado pues tenia que hablar con alguien.

-Señor, nesecito hablar con usted- respondio Jack

-Es por esa niña pelirroja que te golpeo verdad?- pregunto un hombre desconocido

-Si, por alguna razon cuando le dije lo linda que era su prima, al parecer no le hizo gracia y me pisoteo- exclamo Jack

-Nesecitamos que saques muestras de sangre de ella y de Sherman y de Riley

-Por?- pregunto Jack confundido

-Tenenos algunas sospechas, tu solo hazlo, sin que ninguno sospeche- respondio el hombre

-Deacuerdo- respondio Jack

Regresando con los chicos Sherman saco unos planos para el baile de medio otoño (aunque el tema tiene que ver con el invierno, jaja ya se no me mido)

-El tema del baile sera Baile noruego de invierno con mascaras, usaremos el gimnasio y decoraremos todo por dentro y por fuera, así que parece una casa antigua con un toque de neoclasicismo. Las chicas usarán todos sus conocimientos y habilidades para hacer los trajes que usaremos. Con todo esto cubierto, Andy y Helena estáran a cargo de los detalles que harían que esta danza parezca tan real como pueda. Éllos son buenos en eso, he utilizado azulejos europeos en el vestíbulo- explico Sherman

-También se puede utilizar una alfombra roja, de esa manera se verá elegante y hará un bonito contraste con el azulejo- opino Kaitlyn

-¡ERES UN GENIO!-exclamaron Sherman y Kaitlyn (osea, padre e hija, ideas similares)

-Veo que Peabody tiene prioridades y tú no eres una de ellas- opino Jack acercandose a Riley

-Y ser discreto ciertamente no es uno de los tuyos- agrego Riley

 **COMO PUDIERON VER EN EL CAPITULO DE HOY UNA FIGURA MISTERIOSA SE LLEVO A ZITA, Y POR SI SE PREGUNTAN DE LAS PALABRAS QUE USARON PARA REGRESARLA A SU MODO SOLDADO, PUES ESAS SON LAS MISMAS PALABRAS QUE USARON PARA CONTROLAR A BUCKY EN CIVIL WAR, SOLO QUE CAMBIE ALGUNAS PARA QUE TUVIERAN ENLACE CON LA HISTORIA, EN EL PROXIMO FIC SABRAN MAS A FONDO SOBRE ESO Y KAITLYN EN ESTE CAPITULO CONOCIO A CIERTA "PERSONITA DESAGRADABLE", AQUI ES CUANDO EL CLIMA EN LA HISTORIA SE IRA PONIENDO MAS TENSO.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Veo que Peabody tiene prioridades y tú no eres una de ellas- opino Jack acercandose a Riley quien sostenia una caja

-Y ser discreto ciertamente no es uno de los tuyos- opino Riley con desagrado

-¿Qué puedo decir?, Ser honesto es una de mis cualidades- rio Jack

-De acuerdo, admito que es una calidad admirable- sonrio Riley

-Gracias. Y hablando de honestidad, me gustaría llevarte al baile del Medio Otoño si me permites, Bellísima- le pidio Jack

-Uhm ... Jack, me halagas pero te he dicho que Penny y yo iremos con Sherman

-¿Así que ya se los ha pedido? Estoy sorprendido, como he dicho antes, parece que puede posponer las cosas con ustedes, como en casi todo-opino Jack

-Tienes razón ... no nos ha preguntado todavía, pero...- trato de decir Riley

-Entonces por si cambias de opinion mi oferta sigue en pie hasta que cambies de opinión, sería bueno que fueras al baile con alguien que cuida de ti como te lo mereces- le dijo Jack

Sherman alcanzo a oir ese comentario hizo que se molestara.

-Me sostienes esto? volveré enseguida- le pidio Sherman a Kaitlyn dandole a cargar los planos

¡S-Seguro pa... Sherman !- respondio Kaitlyn

Devuelta con Jack y Riley...

-Lo pensarás, ¿verdad?-pregunto Jack

-¿En qué tiene que pensar?- pregunto Sherman llegando repentinamente

-N-nada especial, me pidió que fuera al baile con él- respondio Riley

-¿No estáras considerando eso como una opción, verdad?

-¿En serio? "Una opción" como tu me consideras?- pregunto Riley

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Sherman confundido y molesto

-Está claro que Penny y yo no estamos en la parte superior de tu lista, ¡Ni siquiera nos has pedido que vayamos al baile contigo!- exclamo Riley

Toda esa discusion llamaba la atencion de los demas chicos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pensé que era obvio que ustedes irian conmigo, digo si ustedes dos son mis novias!

-No Sherman, no lo es. Me gustaría escucharlo de vez en cuando. Me gustaría que nos notaran más a menudo y no ser sólo una opción para pasar el día. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?- lo regaño Riley

-Espera, ¿entonces vas a bailar con él?- pregunto Sherman señalando a Jack

-No Sherman, no ire con Jack, pero Penny y yo tampoco iremos contigo- respondio Riley con enfado

-Te pedi que me metieras en esto Riley?- le reclamo Penny quien la alcanzo a oir

-Tu no te metas Penny!- le reclamo Riley

-¿estás ... enfadada conmigo? Pero...!- trato de decir Sherman, pero cambio de opinion-¿Sabes qué? haz lo que tu o Penny quieran, tengo mis manos llenas con las cosas para el baile

Sherman no dijo mas solo se alejo y regreso a trabajar en sus cosas para el baile

-¿QUÉ !? ¡No no no no! Esto no puede estar sucediendo ... ¿por qué?- exclamo Kaitlyn, en eso vio a sus tios Margo y Antonio acercarse a ella- Tía Margo, Tio Antonio ¿significa que mamá y papá tienen problemas desde antes de que yo llegara?

-No exactamente, ellos empezaron con esos problemas desde ayer que llego ese chico Jack- le explico Margo

Antonio por su parte estaba usando su telefono tratando de marcarle a su hermana a quien no encontraron en el penthouse esa mañana...

-Ahora que le pasa al tio Antonio?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Ha estado preocupado toda la mañana, su hermana no estaba en el penthouse esta mañana, solo dejo una nota diciendo que se adelanto a la escuela, y Antonio le ha estado enviando mensajes de voz toda la mañana y nada- explico Margo

Antonio le envio el mensaje a su hermana y regreso con Margo y Kaitlyn...

-Ya volvi, de que me perdi?-pregunto Antonio

-Ugh! ya no aguanto mas esto!- exclamo Kaitlyn casi al grado de querer arrancarse sus cabellos rojizos de su cabeza

Margo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Kaitlyn se adelanto...

-Sí, sí, sé lo que van a decir: "no Kaitlyn, no puedes interferir en el curso natural de los acontecimientos, tu padre y Penny lo hicieron muchos años antes y eso trajo resultados fatales para la humanidad y no vamos a ser parte de esta locura es su relación y tienen que resolver sus problemas como pareja "-respondio Kaitlyn imitando la voz de Margo-Peeeero, si ambos me ayudan, podría decirles que otra personita podria llegar despues de mi primita Alexia

-Muy bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntaron ambos y Kaitlyn les empezo a contar su plan

Durante el resto del dia mientras los chicos preparaban todo para el baile de la noche, Sherman y Riley trataban de no hablarse el uno al otro.

Jack por su parte aprovechaba que Sherman, Riley y Kaitlyn estaban distraídos, con un pequeño aparato les daba unos ligeros piquetes a cada uno en el cuello para sacarles unas muestras de sangre como su jefe se lo había ordenado, una vez listo espero a que Sherman se distrajera para dejarle el dispositivo que estaba analizando las muestras de sangre, pues el jefe de Jack se lo pidió para que el descubriera el porque el y Riley tenian tanto en común con Kaitlyn.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio donde estaban preparando las cosas...

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer Carl? ¿Puedes pedirle a Abby que baile incluso con este lío familiar?- pregunto Mason

-Suficiente Mason no tienes que burlarte de mí, además, todavía no veo que le hayas pedido a alguna chica ir al baile contigo- le dijo Carl

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido! Jill! quieres ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto Mason

-Me encantaría Mason!- exclamo Jill

-Ahí tienes, ahora ¿quién es el que no tiene cita?- pregunto Mason burlonamente

-Touché- opino Carl

-Hey mira, ahí viene tu oportunidad- le dijo Mason al ver que Abby se acercaba a ellos

-Hola Carl! te he estado buscando. Quería preguntarte si todavía quieres ir al baile conmigo- le pregunto Abby

-Sí! claro. No es que tenga un compromiso importante que involucre mi futuro matrimonial- rio Carl nerviosamente

-Genial! Entonces recógeme a las siete- exclamo Abby

-Genial! jeje- reia Carl nerviosamente mientras veía como Abby se iba a ayudar a sus compañeras ...

-Eso es Carl, no querras dejarla esperando- opino Mason

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí...

-Hola Andy!- lo saludo Brigit

-Oh, hola Brigit te estaba buscando- respondio el platinado

-Yo también te estaba buscando, quería preguntarte si querrías ir al baile conmigo- le pidió la chica

-Te me adelantaste! yo te iba a preguntar eso- opino Andy

-Ah si?- pregunto Brigit

-Si, inicialmente iba a ir con Rose, pero se fue de misión con su tio en la LAV, asi que iba a preguntarte si querrías ir conmigo- le pregunto Andy

-Me encantaría!- exclamo Brigit abalanzándose sobre su amigo platinado

-Hasta que a mi hermano porfin se le prendio el foco!- opino Helena quien estaba escondida junto con Kurt cerca de ahi

Horas mas tarde los chicos fueron a sus casas a prepararse para el baile...

-Pero porque no puedo ir contigo!?- exclamo Kaitlyn

-Porque no eres de esta escuela Kaitlyn, es un baile solo para estudiantes y tendría que cuidarte toda la noche. Por cierto, mamá y papá fueron hoy al aeropuerto para recoger tu equipaje pero no había ninguna maleta con tu...- decía Riley mientras salía ya preparada para el baile

Kaitlyn al ver a su madre con ese vestido se quedo boquiabierta.

Riley usaba un vestido amarillo con negro, un poco descubierto por arriba, con encajes y sin mangas (con un diseño muy similar al que uso Anna en la coronación de su hermana)

-¿Qué tanto me ...?- trato de decir Riley

-Te vez super hermosa y atractiva esta noche! Cada chico va a mirarte esta noche! ¡Y no puedo dejar que nadie excepto Sherman y Penny estén a tu lado!

-Pero de que rayos me estas hablando?!- pregunto Riley desconcertada- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, no puedo cuidarte y te vas a quedar

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ayudé a construir todo!- se quejo Kaitlyn

-Lo siento, esas son las reglas- la regaño Riley- Será mejor que me vaya. Puedes quedarte hasta tarde y ver T.V. si quieres.

-Está bien, está bien, disfruta tu baile y mientras tanto estaré aquí para no tener problemas...- se quejo Kaitlyn

Riley cerro la puerta, salió de su casa y Kaitlyn rápidamente se levanto de la cama

-...Hasta que salgas de esta casa, cielos! ya necesitaba que se fuera- opinó Kaitlyn- Muy bien, tíos, es hora de que este plan se ponga en marcha.

Mientras tanto en el penthouse de los Peabody...

-Esto es ... inútil, cuanto más lo pienso, menos entiendo la actitud defensiva de Riley o de Penny- se lamentaba Sherman- Me refiero a que ella está molesta olvidé nuestro aniversario de 4 años, pero no es el fin del mundo. ¿verdad?

Margo y Antonio solo se quedaron callados viendo a Sherman.

-Fui un tonto al creer que podria, además ambas sabían que hoy debíamos encargarnos del baile de mediados de otoño. Estoy seguro de que Mason o Carl habrían entendido que seria incapaz de romper una promesa. Siempre hago lo que es mejor para mis amigos ...Espera, espera. No dije "amiga"a Riley y a Penny, ¿verdad? ... Bueno, quizá lo hice pero eso no significa nada ! Eso no fue una manifestación inconsciente de cómo me siento-se quejo Sherman

Margo y Antonio solo lo veian con mirada seria...

-No me miren así. Es normal después de todos estos años que me comporto con ellas de la manera que siempre he tenido ...Como ha sido desde que éramos niños... como si continuáramos siendo ... amigos. No puedo creer esto. ¿Las he tratado como a uno de mis amigos en estos 4 años? Supongo que después de todos estos años esperan que yo las trate de forma diferente ... Supongo que no puedo culparlas por estar tan enojadas conmigo, en especial a Riley ...- se lamento Sherman

Margo y Antonio para animar a Sherman le dieron su vestimenta junto con su mascara...

-Tienen razón no pienso quedarme aqui lamentandome sobre lo que no he hecho, me voy antes, tengo que encontrar a Penny y Riley y solucionar todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Nos vemos!- respondio Sherman empezandose a preparar para el baile.

Mientras tanto en casa de Andy y Helena...

-Te vez preciosa hija! estoy segura de que llamaras la atencion de muchos chicos!- opino Liv al ver a su hija Helena con un vestido con un diseño al que Elsa uso en su coronacion entre morado y rosa

-Gracias mamá, pero no crees que los aretes son muy grandes?-pregunto Helena mostando que sus aretes eran muy grandes y llamativos que hasta parecian reflectores

-Talvez tu abuela Astrid exagero un poco con los aretes que te envio, te puedo prestar uno de nos mios- respondio Liv dandole unos mas pequeños color rosa

En el cuarto de Andy...

-Te digo que hijo?, con ese traje te vez igual a mi cuando tenia tu edad- opino Hans a Andy quien usaba un fino traje color blanco con detalles en rojo y en dorado

-Aunque a mi me gustaria darle un poco de mi estilo- opino Elsa lanzando un pequeño rayo que modifico el traje cambiandole los detalles rojo y dorado por azul cielo y plateado

-Wow mamá! me gusta, ya me gustaria saber como hacer mi propia ropa de hielo- opino Andy

-Ya pronto te enseñare- sonrio Elsa

-Y no podrias hacerme ropa de hielo a mi tambien?-pregunto Hans a Elsa

En el cuarto de las primas de Andy...

-Listo, ya quedaste hija- exclamo Anna viendo que su hija Kristy ya estaba lista para el baile

-Gracias mamá, espero gustarle a Ken con este vestido- opino Kristy quien usaba un vestido verde con negro y amarillo

-Elli, ten mucho cuidado, si un muchacho te invita a bailar primero pregunta cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones- le aconsejo Kristoff

-Crees que no lo hago?- pregunto Elli quien llevaba un vestido similar al se su hermana solo que morado con rojo

-Espero que a Elliott le gustes- opino Kristy

En el cuarto de Brigit...

-Te vez hermosa con ese vestido hija!- exclamo Mildri al ver a su hija- como quisiera que tu padre estuviera aqui para verte

-Descuida mamá, estoy segura de que papá nos esta viendo desde alla arriba diciendo lo mismo que tu- opino Brigit quien llevaba un bello vestido escotado azul oscuro con violeta y negro

-Estamos seguros de que a Andy se le caera la boca cuando te vea- opinaron Olaf y Sussanne

Devuelta en el penthouse de los Peabody...

-Trajeron lo que les pedi?- pregunto Kaitlyn a Margo y Antonio quienes acababan de vestirse para el baile

-Claro!- respondio Margo entregandole la maquina de ella y una capucha de color rojo oscuro mas un comunicador de la epoca

-Muy bien, con esto podremos comunicarnos durante el baile y el verme asi nadie en la escuela sospechara de mi, solo tengo que pasar desapercibida para mamá y papá, y para ese tal Jack- explico Kaitlyn- Tenemos que tener cuidado y no ser notados, tenemos que mezclarse con la gente.

-Por nosotros ni te preocupes- opino Antonio

Mas tarde en el baile de medio otoño...

-¡Hola Riley!- la saludaron Helena y Kurt

-Hola chicos! ¡Guau, ambos se ven genial!- opino Riley

-Gracias, porcierto... Acabo de ver a Sherman aquí, pero ¿no se juntaron tu y Penny con el?- pregunto Helena

-La cosa es que tuvimos un pequeño... malentendido esta tarde y...- trato de Explicar Riley pero una voz detras de ella la interrumpio

-Que mis ojos sean bendecidos por verte! ¡Qué hermosa damisela acabo de encontrar!- exclamo aquella voz, era Jack quien estaba vestido con un traje negro, capa rojo oscuro y un antifaz negro con algunos adornos-¿Puedo pedir algo de su precioso tiempo esta noche?

-Hola Jack- lo saludo Riley sonrojada

-Nosotros los dejamos, vamos a bailar un poco, ¿verdad Kurt?- pregunto Helena

-Seguro. Nos vemos chicos- se despidio Kurt y el y Helena se alejaron de ahi

-Me alegra verte, no conocía a nadie y me sentía un poco solo- opino Jack

-Oh ... Supongo que podemos pasar un tiempo juntos- sugirio Riley

-Así que Peabody no está en realidad contigo hoy y tu amiga?- pregunto Jack

-No ... él está muy ocupado con esta fiesta ... siempre está en sus inventos e ideas- opino Riley- Pero supongo que está bien, Penny y yo ya nos acostumbramos

Sherman quien estaba cerca de ahi alcanzo a oir las palabras de Riley

-Hey Sherman ¿Por qué la cara larga?- pregunto Mason quien se habia acercado junto con Carl hacia Sherman

-Sí, la fiesta está teniendo éxito y usted amigo mio debe ser feliz- agrego Mason

-Uhm ... sí, pero ...- trato de decir Sherman- Ya tengo algo planeado para Riley y Penny para este aniversario, pero me siento un poco nervioso y siendo honesto, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo esto puede terminar ...

-Sherman, hay momentos en la vida cuando se necesita tomar valor, tomar una respiración profunda y saltar sobre ella, y hay otros momentos en que todo lo que necesita es ... Un buen empujon!-explico Mason empujando a Sherman hacia Jack y Riley

Mientras tanto en la entrada del gimnasio...

-Esto es un desastre, Hay muchas más personas que esperaba. Debemos separarnos- sugirio Kaitklyn-Avisenme si encuentran a papá, no podemos dejar que mamá me vea o se vaya con Jack

Margo, Antonio y Kaitlyn se dividieron y empezaron a buscar a Sherman y a Riley y a Penny para juntarlos, pero por tanta gente les costaba trabajo localizarlos...

Kaitlyn iba caminando tratando de buscar a su papá, pero al no fijarse se topó con cierta chica rubia quien estaba hablando con un chico.

-Lo siento, no quise...- trato de disculparse Kaitlyn

-Kaitlyn? que haces aqui? no deberias estar en tu casa?-pregunto Edith

-Tia Edith! lo siento, es que estoy buscando a mi pa... a Sherman, lo haz visto por aqui?-pregunto Kaitlyn

-Creo que lo vi por alla hablando con sus amigos Carl y Mason- le indico Edith

En ese momento Kaitlyn se percato del chico que acompañaba a su tia Edith.

-Y el quien es?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-El es Edik, un chico de intercambio de Russia que llego aqui hace hace un año y me invito al baile- lo presento Edith

El chico era alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y con acento ruso.

-Hola pequeña, soy Edik Ramstein, encantado de conocerte jovencita- se presento el chico

Kaitlyn simplemente sonrio pues estaba con quien en un futuro tio

-El placer es mio, pero tengo que ir a buscar a papá, adiós tia Edith, adiós tio Edik- se despidió Kaitlyn alejándose de Edith y Edik

-Adios Kaitlyn- se despidió Edith, pero luego reacciona de como Kaitlyn los llamo- ... un segundo... nos llamaste tios?

Kaitlyn por su parte seguía buscando a su padre...

-Papá? papá? donde estas?- preguntaba Kaitlyn

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, SE NOTA QUE NOS ACERCAMOS AL PLATO FUERTE DE ESTA HISTORIA NO CREEN?, , UN DATO CURIOSO, EL NOMBRE DE KAITLYN SE ME OCURRIO PUES LA ACTRIZ QUE HIZO LA VOZ DE RILEY EN "INTENSAMENTE" SE LLAMA "KAITLYN DIAS" ASI QUE SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA PONERLE ESE NOMBRE A KAITLYN IRONICAMENTE, HASTA LA PROXIMA...**


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA CHICOS, HOY VUELVO A ACTUALIZAR, ASI QUE VAYAMOS CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO...

-Como podras ver "Bellisima", ya que estamos solos aquí, ¿qué tal bailar un poco? Estoy seguro de que Peabody tiene más cosas que hacer antes de venir aquí contigo o tu amiga- opino Jack

-Por eso vine sola, aunque algunas chicas que no conozco me pidieron que viniera con ellas- explico Riley un tanto incomoda

-Ya veo- opino Jack

Cerca de ahi, Kaitlyn se habia escabullido detras de una mesa mientras veia a la version joven de su madre hablando con Jack...

-Otra vez el...- opino Kaitlyn mientras los espiaba detras de la mesa

Kaitlyn tomo unos muffins sin que nadie la viera y se asomo para ver a donde tenia que lanzarlos...

-Bien, ahora que no me digan que no se lo merecía- opino Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn lanzo uno de los muffins el cual le cayo en la parte de atras de la cabeza a Jack...

-Oye, pero qué ...?!- exclamo Jack volteando justo cuando otro muffin le dio la cara

-¿Qué te pasa ?! ¡No huyas, cobarde!-grito Jack furioso empezando a corretear a Kaitlyn dejando a Riley sola

-¿Pero ...?- trato de decir Riley pero...

-Ejem ...- respondio cierto chico pelirojo, era Sherman quien se habia acercado a Riley

Riley al ver a Sherman, ambos empezaron a dispararse un monton de disculpas pero como ninguno entendia lo que el otro decia se callaron por un segundo...

-Espera un momento Riley, necesito decirte esto. Soy el peor novio de lo que crei, No les he prestado la atención que tu y Penny se merecen, y sé que arruine este significativo aniversario que tuvo que ser espeacial para ambos ... Realmente, lo siento mucho, he tratado de ser el mejor enm estos ultimos cuatro años pero nuncna experimentamos la parte de los celos, de verdad lo lamento- explico Sherman

-Oh Sherman Esta bien. No tienes que disculparte somos ambos nuevos en esta cosa de los celos, así que tu, Penny y yo podemos tener muchos más aniversarios para compensar éste! Verdad Penny?

-Claro, aparte Sherman, entiendo que como esto de los celos sea algo nuevo para ti, no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a superarlo- opino Penny quien estaba detras de Sherman con un bello y escotado vestido color amarillo

-Aún así, quería hacer algo especial para ti y creo que sé como hacerlo- explico Sherman

Cerca de ahi...

-¡Tíos! ¡Tíos! ¡Emergencia, Jack me está persiguiendo ...!- gritaba Kaitlyn por su comunicador mientras corria hasta que...

-¡Ja! ¡Te tengo, pequeña sa...!- exclamo Jack quitandole la capucha a Kaitlyn

Al ver quien era la de la capucha, Jack se enfurecio mas...

-Que crees que estas haciendo? viniste aqui solo a fastidiarme ¿no?-pregunto Jack de forma amenazadora

Kaitlyn para distraerlo y poder escapar le lanzo otro muffin a la cara y se hecho a correr...

-No otra vez!- se quejo Jack

-Muy bien ya pueden empezar!- exclamo Sherman hacia el escenario

-Que es esto Sherman?- preguntaron Penny y Riley

-Que tal si empezamos con algo movido?-pregunto Sherman llevando a sus 2 novias rubias al centro de la pista de baile justo cuando empezo a sonar una cancion...

 _Uh, rock me Amadeus_

 _Uh, rock me Amadeus_

 _Uh, rock me Amadeus_

 _Uh, rock me Amadeus_

 _Pu Pu Pu Pu PunkerPunker Punker_

 _Pu Pu Pu Pu Punker PunkerPunker_

 _Er war ein Punker_  
 _Und er lebte in der großen Stadt_  
 _Es war in Wien, war Vienna_

 _Wo er alles tat_

Conforme avanzaba la musica varias parejas se acercaban a bailar a la pista de baile, entre ellas Andy con Brigit, Helena con Kurt, Ellinor con Elliott, Edvin con Angelita, Carl con Abby, Mason con Jill, Edith con Edik, Agnes con David, Ken con Kristy, entre muchos otros...

 _Er hatte Schulden denn er trank_  
 _Doch ihn liebten alle Frauen_  
 _Und jede rief:_  
 _Come and rock me AmadeusEr war Superstar_  
 _Er war populär_  
 _Er war so exaltiert_  
 _Because er hatte FlairEr war ein Virtuose_  
 _War ein Rockidol_  
 _Und alles rief:_

 _Come and rock me Amadeus_

 _Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_

 _Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_  
 _Amadeus, Amadeus - oh, oh, oh - Amadeus_  
 _Come and rock me Amadeus!_  
 _Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_  
 _Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_

Mientras tanto, Kaitlyn quien se habia escondido debajo del mantel de una de las mesas le estaba hablando a sus tios...

-Tia Margo! Tio Antonio! alerta roja! alerta roja! Jack me quito mi capa! estoy expuesta a que me descubran! porfavor recuperenla!- exclamaba Kaitlyn

-Entendido y anotado sobrina!- respondieron Margo y Antonio dispuestos a recuperar la capa de su sobrina...

-Donde se metio esa enana pelirroja?- preguntaba Jack molesto buscando a Kaitlyn

-Esta foto va directo para el album!- exclamo Irving tomandoles foto a Sherman, Penny y Riley mientras bailaban

 _Amadeus, Amadeus - oh, oh, oh - Amadeus_

 _Es war um siebzehnhundertachtzig_

 _Und es war in Wien_  
 _No plastic money anymore_  
 _Die Banken gegen ihnWoher die Schulden kamen_  
 _War wohl jedermann bekannt_  
 _Er war ein Mann der Frauen_  
 _Frauen liebten_

Despues de que la cancion terminara los chicos ya estaban lo suficientemente acelerados, asi que ciertas personas subieron al escenario a tocar y cantar una cancion mas lenta y relajada...

-Mamá? Papá?- preguntaron Andy y Helena al ver a sus padres en el escenario.

En ese momento la musica empezo a sonar y entre Liv y Elsa empezaron a cantar...

Elsa: _I stood out here once before_  
 _With my head held in my hands_  
 _For all that I had known of this place_  
 _I could never understand..._

 _On the hills the fires burned at midnight_  
 _Superstition plagued the air_  
 _Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight_  
 _The stars are out and magic is here..._

Elsa: _I wished on the seven sisters_  
 _Bring to me wisdom of age_  
 _All that's locked within the book of secrets_  
 _I longed for the knowledge of the sage..._

 _On the hills the fires burned at midnight_  
 _Superstition plagued the air_  
 _Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight_  
 _Stars are out and magic is here_  
 _The stars are out and magic is here..._

Elsa: _So, the sisters smiled to themselves_  
 _And they whispered as they shone_  
 _And it was from that very instant_  
 _I knew I would never be alone..._

 _While on the hills_  
 _The fires burned at midnight_  
 _Superstition plagued the air_  
 _Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight_  
 _Stars are out and magic is here_  
 _The stars are out and magic is here..._

-Vamos Carl! Es hora de bailar, o es que acaso no te gusta- pregunto Abby tratando de llevar bailar a Carl

-Pero yo no sé bailar vals!- exclamo Carl

Elsa: _Many stars were long forgotten_  
 _Many faded and became ghosts_  
 _Still my sisters glittered down from heaven_  
 _Always there when I neede them most..._

 _And on the hills the fires burned at midnight_  
 _Superstition plagued the air_  
 _Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight_  
 _Stars are out and magic is here_  
 _The stars are out magic is here..._

-Esa pequeña mocosa pelirroja, no podría haber llegado lejos. Dudo que bellisima la haya dejado venir, por lo menos tomé su estúpida capucha- opino Jack quien sostenia la capucha de Kaitlyn

En ese momento Jack se topo con Margo y Antonio a quienes no reconocio por sus capuchas y antifases, Margo y Antonio al ver que Jack tenia la capucha de Kaitlyn se la quitaron y se alejaron.

-Eh ... ¿Qué? ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?¡Esa capucha no les pertenece! Devuelvanmela...!- exclamo Jack tratando de ir detras de Margo y Antonio

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile...

-Debemos admitir Sherman que no esperabamos esto- opino Riley

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sherman

-Todo en general, pensé que después de tantos años conociéndote, ya no podrías sorprendernos, a ninguna- opino Penny

-Pues se equivocan... opino Sherman quien con un simple movimiento las hizo girar, cosa que las sorprendio a ambas

-Wooow! Es increíble para finalmente verlos bailando! El cambio de color idea que tuve para las paredes resultó perfecto para este momento- opino Kaitlyn quien los veia bailar desde su escondite

Elsa, Liv y Hans: _I stood out here once before_  
 _With my head held in my hands_  
 _For all that I had known of this place_  
 _I could never understand_

 _On the hills the fires burned at midnight_  
 _Superstition plagued the air_  
 _Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight_  
 _Stars are out and magic is here_  
 _The stars are out magic is here_  
 _The stars are out magic is here_  
 _The stars are out magic is here_

La cancion termino y todos los presentes aplaudieron...

-Bueno sabionda, debemos admitir que nuestras mamás cantan bien- opino Andy

-Talves por eso tenemos al mismo papá- opino Helena

-Que suerte tienen- opinaron Brigit y Kurt

En ese momento las luces que iluminaban la pista y el escenario empezaron a parpadear hasta que se apagaron...

-No !, ¡no !, ¡ahora no están bien al fin !, estúpidos y obsoletos cables de cobre !- exclamo Kaitlyn- al menos con la distracción de voltaje inestable, puedo escabullirme sin ser descubierta

Y dicho y hecho Kaitlyn corrio lo mas rapido que pudo sin que nadie en el baile la descubriera...

-Debe ser un fallo en el sistema de cables del generador- opino Sherman

-Pero se puede reparar rápido ¿no?- pregunto Riley

-Voy a tener que revisar todo el sistema del edificio, y sin Margo, Antonio o alguna de mis hermanas podría tomar un par de horas- explico Sherman

-Oh, ya veo- opino Riley

En ese momento Jack se acerco a ellos para arruinar el momento...

-El te dejará solo el resto de la baile y no vas a hacer algo Bellísima- opino Jack

-No es nada, sé que tiene cosas que hacer- opino Riley

-¿Qué estás diciendo Jack ? voy a arreglar el problema de cableado para que todos puedan disfrutar del baile- opino Sherman molesto

-Peabody, he estado aquí solo por dos semanas y ya puedo ver lo que esa actitud le afecta a Bellísima o a Penny, cada vez que ocurre algo, las dejas esperando como si su opinión no cuente- opino Jackm luego dirigendose a Riley- Riley deberías pensar lo importante que eres tu o tu amiga para élse supone que estan juntos y no parece ser el caso. Él no debería dejarlas en la segunda etiqueta para el negocio del otro. Él está seguro de mantener su promesa, dejándolas esperando en una fecha como esta, sólo... piensalo

-Pero ya hablamos de eso y él dijo que iba a cambiar- opino Riley

-Riley ¿estás realmente considerando lo que acaba de decir ?, nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿estás realmente cuestionando lo que te prometí?- pregunto Sherman comenzandose a molestar

-Sabes Sherman ?, es curioso que acabas de mencionar que nos conocemos desde hace años, porque recuerdo que incluso cuando éramos amigos siempre era la segunda opción en todos tus planes, proyectos e ideas, siempre dabas por sentado Que yo estaba de acuerdo en ser pospuesta!- exclamo Riley

-¿Ahora vas a recordar eso ? yo tenia que darle prioridades a otras cosas ¡te dije que iba a hacer lo mejor para ti y Penny!- exclamo Sherman

-¡Sí Sherman !, ahora demuestras lo comprometido que estás con tu palabra pretendiendo dejarme sola en el baile de medio otoño, siendo así nuestro aniversario!- exclamo Riley furiosa

-¡No es que no sea importante, pero es sólo una cita!- exclamo Sherman

-¡Oh, es tan poco para ti ahora !?- exclamo Riley

-¡Basta !, voy a arreglar las luces, ¡disfruta del baile!- exclamo Sherman furioso alejandose a reparar las luces

-Sherman!- exclamo Riley

-Tranquilízate Bellísima, el necesita su espacio y tiene mucho que pensar, vamos a dar un paseo y un poco de aire, y porque no llevas a tu amiga, se a quien si le podria agradar- sugirio Jack

-Uhm, ok- opino Riley un poco nerviosa y ella, Penny y Jack se alejaban del baile

Mas tarde Sherman quien estaba afuera de la escuela habia terminado de reparar el cableado de las luces...

-Bien, lo bueno era que sólo había algunos cables con problemas terminales y no había incendio que lamentar-opino Sherman sentandose en una banca- Debería volver ahora, pero Penny y Riley no quieren verme ahora mismo, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de si se sienten cómodaa conmigo

Devuelta en el baile...

-¡Por fin! Tía Margo! Tio Antonio!, estoy tan feliz de encontrarlos, ¿ya encontraste la capa que Jack me quitó?- pregunto Kaitlyn quien porfin se habia reencontrado con sus tios

-Si Kaitlyn, ten- respondio Margo entregandole la capucha

-Gracias, ahora nesecito buscar a papá, pero ya no lo encuentro- respondio Kaitlyn

-Nosotros lo vimos salir a reparar el cableado de las luces, talvez siga ahi- opino Margo

-Pues vamos a buscarlo!- opino Kailtyn

Devuelta con Sherman...

Sherman noto que un aparato emanaba sonidos de su bolsillo, efectivamente era el aparato con el que Jack habia tomado muestras de sangre de el, Riley y Kaitlyn esa mañana.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Sherman desconcertado mirando el aparato

En ese momento aparecieron proyecciones holograficas de los perfiles de Sherman y Riley, luego aparecio el perfil de Kaitlyn pero lo que mas impacto a Sherman fue que en las muestras de sangre decia "COMPATIBLE"

-Que?! osea que Kaitlyn es... tengo que buscar a Riley!- exclamo Sherman hechandose a correr.

Devuelta con Kaitlyn y sus tios...

-¡Tíos! ¡Es por aquí!- exclamo Kaitlyn- ¡¿Porque se detuvieron?!

En ese momento Kaitlyn noto que Sherman estaba justo frente a ellos

-Pa ...! ¡Sherman, te estaba buscando!- opino Kailtyn

-Kaitlyn... Escucha, no entiendo la complejidad de lo que está sucediendo aquí, por qué viniste, o si todo lo que está pasando con Riley tiene algo que ver con tus acciones ... ... En realidad, todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente me ha confundido. Pero tengo una cosa clara y que una cosa es ...- respondio Sherman

-TU SERAS MI HIJA EN EL FUTURO-termino de decir Sherman

-Oh, no ...- exclamo Kaitlyn mortificada

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN, LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO, AL FIN SHERMAN HA DESCUBIERTO QUE ESA NIÑA PELIRROJA ES SU FUTURA HIJA, A VER QUE PASARA AHORA, LA CANCION QUE ELSA, LIV Y HANS CANTARON FUE "FIRES AT THE MIDNIGHT" DE "BLACKMORE'S NIGHT" NO USO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA ESA CANCION Y APARTE EN LA VERSION ORIGINAL, LA VOZ DE LA CANTANTE TIENE MUCHO PARECIDO A LA DE IDINA MENZEL QUIEN HACE LA VOZ DE ELSA, Y LA OTRA **CANCION QUE APARECIO SE LLAMA "ROCK ME AMADEUS" DE FALCO, POR SI NO LE ENTENDIERON A LA LETRA, PUES LES EXPLICO, LA CANCION ESTA EN ALEMAN, NO USO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA ESA CANCION ASI QUE LA QUISE USAR, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICOS, HE REGRESADO, A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO LA TRAMA SERA MAS FUERTE ASI QUE QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS, ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

-¡Tíos! ¡Es por aquí!- exclamo Kaitlyn- ¡¿Porque se detuvieron?!

En ese momento Kaitlyn noto que Sherman estaba justo frente a ellos

-Pa ...! ¡Sherman, te estaba buscando!- opino Kailtyn

-Kaitlyn... Escucha, no entiendo la complejidad de lo que está sucediendo aquí, por qué viniste, o si todo lo que está pasando con Riley tiene algo que ver con tus acciones ... ... En realidad, todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente me ha confundido. Pero tengo una cosa clara y que una cosa es ...- respondio Sherman

-TU SERAS MI HIJA EN EL FUTURO-termino de decir Sherman

-Oh, no ...- exclamo Kaitlyn mortificada

-Margo, Antonio? ¿Sabían todo esto desde el principio? ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- pregunto Sherman

-Oh, por favor, no te enfades papá, tía Margo y tio Antonio estaban tratando de ayudar. Yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada para evitar más problemas. Tomé la máquina del tiempo que construiste en el futuro y llegue pero cundo trate de regresar a mi tiempo ya no pude, y no podria tomar la maquina del abuelo Peabody de aqui, pues esa no viaja al futuro, asi que pense que talvez tu podrias reparar la que tengo- explico Kaitlyn mostrandole la maquina a Sherman

-Uhm... no parece tan compleja la tecnologia de esta maquina, es casi como la del vueltatras pero en version mas pequeña, creo que logre superar al Sr Peabody, pero hablaremos de eso luego, porque todavia hay un problema de tiempo que afecte nuestro futuro,a buscar a Riley, ella también tiene algo que ver con eso- respondio Sherman saliendo corriendo

-Ire contigo papá- respondio Kaitlyn tratando de seguirlo

\- No Kaitlyn, has hecho lo suficiente, yo ire por ella y por Penny y las traeré quédate con Margo y Antonio, por favor Margo, tu y Antonio cuiden de Kaitlyn- pidio Sherman alejandose dejando a Kaitlyn, Margo y Antonio solos.

-Supongo ... Se acabó, ¿no?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Kaitlyn la parte del crecimiento es asumida por las consecuencias de nuestras acciones- estas asumiendo la responsabilidad de haber venido, si algo cambia en el futuro sabras que fue por cualquier cambio que hubieras podido realizar aqui, aunque no parece que hayas cambiado algo que afecte el futuro, la vida es un gran camino de aprendizaje constante- explico Margo

-Mamá y Papá nunca me hablaron de ese chico Jack en mi tiempo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Jack ya no interfiera en la relacion de mis padres- opino Kaitlyn

Margo intento llamarle a Sherman, pero este no contesto...

-¡OCUPADO! Seguro estaba tratando de llamar tu madre, pero ella no me respondió. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que ese Jack salga de nuestras vidas- opino Margo

-Podriamos seguirlos con mi telefono, tiene una aplicacion que rastrea los celulares de todos- sugirio Antonio

-Espera ... ¿QUÉ ?! Tío, ¿puedes seguirlos por señal telefónica y ni siquiera me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto Kaitlyn

Mientras tanto...

-Vamos Riley, responde, esta situación te involucra tanto como a mí- suplicaba Sherman quien trataba de llamarle a Riley

En otra parte...

-¿No le vas a contestar?- pregunto Jack

-Me comporté como una idiota, no puedo hablarle cara a cara- respondio Riley

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, solo dijiste cómo te sentías- opino Jack

-Pero Penny y yo eramos unas novias terrible en el baile, tal vez él quiere que tomemos algún tiempo- opino Riley

-Oigan chicos, yo ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, o mis padres y hermana menor se molestaran, les prometi que llegaria antes de las 11- respondio Penny

-Te acompaño- pregunto el chico que iba con Penny

-No gracias, estoy bien- respondio Penny y se dispuso a irse, el chico que iba con ella tomo su propio camino dejando a Jack y a Riley solos...

-Tranquilízate Bellisima, aunque Peabody no te llame para decirte que te tomes un tiempo para que puedas considerar esa opción, solo piensa en tus sentimientos, clasifica tus ideas y lo que sientes ... y tal vez ...consideres, si Peabody es la persona adecuada para ti- respondio Jack

-Wow Jack, eso fue tan profundo- opino Riley casi queriendole agarrarle las manos a Jack...

Ahora nos encontramos justo donde empezamos, cuando Margo, Antonio y Kaitlyn estan corriendo para buscar a Sherman y Riley, pero de un momento a otro la luz de aquel aparato cambio de azul a rojo y Kaitlyn cae al suelo.

-Kaitlyn!- exclamaron Margo y Antonio acercándose a ayudar a Kaitlyn

-ALERTA! ALERTA! Hay una situación que pone en peligro su existencia, debe corregirlo ahora- respondio la voz de la computadora que provenia del aparato de Kaitlyn

Margo y Antonio intentaron levantar a Kaitlyn, pero apenas Antonio la cargo, el y Margo se mortificaron al ver que Kaitlyn estaba empezando a desaparecer.

-Ya ven tios? Como andan las cosas, no creen?- rio débilmente Kaitlyn- si salgo bien de esto talves entre todos hayamos salvado el futuro, no quiero ni imaginarme el saber la reaccion de mi mamá cuando sepa lo que hice, puede que me castigue, puede que me lo agradezca, no lo se

-Tíos, estamos en el buen camino, pero no tengo fuerzas para seguir corriendo, no sabía que desaparecer me debilitaria ¡Debemos darnos prisa!- respondio Kaitlyn y siendo cargada por Antonio el y Margo siguieron corriendo...

Mientras tanto...

-Riley no se encuentra en ninguna parte, tal vez ya se fue a casa o ...- penso Sherman quien seguia buscando

Cerca de ahi...

-Me siento mucho mejor ahora que todo está claro entre nosotros dos- respondio Jack

-Sí, también siento lo mismo- sonrio Riley

-Hermosa, estoy seguro de que tendremos una relación increíble ahora que está todo despejado, debes hablar con Peabody sobre esto, él debe saber- le aconsejo Jack

-Te prometo que hablaré con él- respondio Riley y ella y Jack se besaron en los labios...

A pocos pasos de ahi Sherman los vio a ambos besarse, el ver a Riley besarse con Jack le empezo a destrozar en pedazos el corazon a Sherman.

-Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Sherman con voz fria

-¡Sherman!- exclamo Riley al ver que Sherman los habia visto a ella y Jack

-Veo por qué no respondiste a ninguna de mis llamadas- respondio Sherman

Justo en ese momento llegaron Margo y Antonio cargando a Kaitlyn y los tres pudieron presenciarlo todo...

-Escucha, lo siento, pero tengo que hablar contigo- respondio Riley

-Hablar? Vine a hablar contigo, pero puedo ver muy bien que soy el que no se necesita aquí- respondio Sherman furioso

-Sherman, por favor, déjame explicarte ...!- trato de decir Riley

-No necesito explicaciones Riley , me voy de aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer pues veo que estás ocupada- respondio Sherman comenzandose a alejar

-Sherman espera!- exclamo Riley tratando de detenerlo

-Ah, casi se me olvida, tu y yo terminamos! y quedas fuera del equipo! ya no perteneces a la Fuerza del Tiempo!- le grito Sherman y se alejo y Riley no lo pudo detener

Por otra parte Jack habia tomado su camino pero empezo a hablar con alguien...

-Lo logre jefe- respondio Jack por su comunicador

-Bien hecho muchacho, es hora de comenzar con la fase dos, ven rapido- respondio una voz por el comunicador de Jack

-En seguida jefe- respondio Jack

Devuelta con Margo y Antonio, despúes de que ellos presenciaran toda esa pelea ya no habia manera de arreglarla, y eso no era lo peor...

-Tia Margo, tio Antonio yo llegue desde el futuro para conocerlos a todos de jovenes- respondio Kaitlyn debilmente mientras soltaba varias largimas- pero creo... que ya... no podra suceder... lo lamento... lo lamento mucho...

Y con esas ultimas palabras, Kaitlyn desaparecio con un pequeño destello dejando su maquina y su capucha en manos de su tio Antonio...

-Evento imprevisto. Línea de tiempo modificada- se oyo decir a la computadora de la maquina

Al ver que su sobrina habia desaparecido para siempre, Margo empezo a llorar y abrazo a Antonio, pero el tambien empezo a soltar lagrimas...

 **LOS DEJARE CON ESTE TRISTE Y DESGARRADOR CAPITULO, AHORA PARECE QUE KAITLYN YA NO VOLVERA Y NO HAY NINGUNA FORMA DE QUE LO HAGA, PERO ESO NO ES LO MALO, LO PEOR ESTA POR VENIR...**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICOS, PUEDE QUE SUFRIERAN MUCHO CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO LA COSA SE PONDRA PEOR A CADA MOMENTO, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Margo y Antonio no podian creer que vieron frente a sus ojos a su futura sobrina morir (el verla ya no existir tambien cuenta), habian fracasado en mantenerla a salvo.

-Tenemos que llamar a Sherman, el tiene que saber- opino Margo

Margo intento llamar a Sherman con insistencia, pero este nunca les contesto...

-No me contesta- respondio Margo

-Talvez con mi localizador podamos dar con el- sugirio Antonio

-Buscalo -respondio Margo

Antonio busco a Sherman con su localizador GPS y vieron que el habia regresado al penthouse, justo cuando estaba empezando a llover.

Momentos despues Margo y Antonio llegaron al penthouse donde Jessica los recibio...

-Margo! Antonio! porque volvieron tan pronto? creimos que volverian hasta las 11:00- respondio Jessica

-Tuvimos un problema, has visto a Sherman?- pregunto Margo

-Si, lo vi llegar muy molesto hace como 5 minutos, y juraria que estaba hasta llorando, pero no quise molestarlo, esta en su cuarto por si lo buscan- explico Jessica

Margo y Antonio se dirigeron al cuarto de Sherman a quien encontraron frente a la ventana, tan confundido con sus emociones como nunca lo habían visto, Ambos sabian que esas ideas negativas, que se desarrollaron a su alrededor, eran peligrosas y sobre todo para alguien que no sabe cómo tratar con ellos, que pueden abrumar y llevarte al borde de la desesperación

-Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan a la deriva con lo que sentía antes- penso Margo

Sherman noto la presencia de Margo y Antonio detras de el observandolo, asi que volteo...

-¿Margo, Antonio?- pregunto Sherman, pero de inmediato supo que ellos estaban solos, no había presencia de la chica que había viajado a través del tiempo, su futura hija se había ido

-¿Dónde está Kaitlyn?- pregunto Sherman

Margo y Antonio sabian que tendrian que decirselo, pero apenas Sherman los vio sostener la maquina de Kaitlyn y su capucha lo logro deducir facilmente

Margo y Antonio al no tener otra alternativa decidieron contarle a Sherman todo lo que sabian sobre la máquina del tiempo, sobre la visita de Kaitlyn y la razon de su viaje, aun cuando omitieron la información del futuro de ellos y de la hija que esperaban, pudieron ver que Sherman estaba abrumado por todas las aventuras que habían ocurrido frente a él y que no lo había notado en absoluto, lo lamentó amargamente

Sherman se culpaba por su comportamiento sin haber dicho nada, ya que él era una de las personas más afectadas por esto, pero así era como Kaitlyn quería que actuara y sólo podía hacer lo que ella le pidió que hiciera.

Finalmente, llegaron a la parte dolorosa y actual del problema: ¿Cómo hacer que Kaitlyn regrese, o más bien, cómo asegurarse de que Kaitlyn nacería?...

-Entonces, si Kaitlyn ya no existe, ¿es porque no voy a estar con Riley en el futuro?- pregunto Sherman quien sostenia la maquina que Kaitlyn habia usado

Los 3 estában dando la vuelta por la única y dolorosa solución posible: hacer que Sherman y Riley arreglaran sus problemas...

-Puedo entender. Que ella viene de un futuro, en el que Riley y yo hemos creado una familia ... Pero honestamente, no me siento capaz de tomar ese curso después de lo que pasó hoy- respondio Sherman

Las heridas recientes en el corazón de Sherman le impidieron ir a la casa de Riley sin dudarlo y resolver ese conflicto que afecta el futuro de todos nosotros.

-Todavía deseo de todo corazón que ella pueda volver y existir. Tiene que haber una manera de arreglarlo!-respondio Sherman

Kaitlyn no era sólo la hija de Sherman y Riley, ella se había convertido en un símbolo de esperanza, representaba un futuro prometedor y feliz. Uno, ya no sería real.

-No sé qué hacer, talvez podria procrearla con Penny, pero no siento que sea el mismo resultado- se lamentaba Sherman

Pero a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en las últimas horas, Sherman recordo algo que no sabia si lo ayudaria, asi que fue a su librero y saco una pequeña caja de la cual saco unos sobres y se los entrego a Margo y Antonio...

-Que es esto?- pregunto Margo

-Son de las cartas de admisión a la universidad, podria servirme para reflexionar y pensar si deberia arreglar mi relacion con Riley o si no debo- explico Sherman

-Sherman, al menos piensalo, el equipo no puede seguir sin ti, tu eres nuestro lider- respondio Margo

-No sera para siempre, solo seran unos años, y me dara tiempo para pensar, y mientras no este... ustedes seran los nuevos lideres- respondio Sherman

A la mañana siguiente Margo y Antonio acompañaron a Sherman al primer vuelo desde Nueva York a su ciudad de destino, prefería más que usar algun invento del Sr Peabody el vuelo lo ayudaría a pensar Sherman había pasado una noche inquieta donde no pudo dormir, su rostro pálido y cansado sólo acentuó la tensión en su pecho cuando se despidió en el aeropuerto.

En el instante en que se volvió a ver por ultima vez a Margo y Antonio, comprendieron que no había vuelta atrás.

Sherman extendió su mano hacia Margo y Antonio, fingiendo sonreír lo mejor que pudo, pero eso era innecesario, porque no podía engañarlos.

-Bueno hermana y cuñado, es hora de subir al avión- respondio Sherman, acto seguido abrazo a Margo y Antonio fuertemente

Con gran dolor Margo le dijo adiós a su hermano con un gran abrazo que aceptó en silencio.

-¡Adiós Margo, adios Antonio! ¡Volveré antes de que lo sepan!- se despidio Sherman

Sherman subio a su avion y este despego, Margo y Antonio contemplaron el avion en el que Sherman iba hasta que quedo fuera de su vista, pasaron mucho tiempo meditando. No podían creer que todo lo que hicimos estos días. De repente, oyeron una voz familiar gritando sus nombres justo antes de que ellos se fueran y entonces ahi aparecio ella...

-Margo! Antonio! ¡Finalmente los encontré! ¡Los estaba buscando en todas partes! no puedo encontrar a Kaitlyn en ninguna parte. Ayer me dormí en el sofá y no vi que ella no estaba en mi habitación hasta esta mañana. No lo creí cuando Jack me dijo que estaba en el baile anoche y pensé que tal vez se quedó en su casa anoche. Pero cuando fui tras ella, tu padre dijo que no la había visto y que Sherman se marchaba y yo vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Es por todo lo que pasó ayer? ¿Sherman se fue? ¿Sabes dónde está Kaitlyn? ¡RESPONDANME!- exclamaba Riley bombardeando de preguntas a Margo y Antonio con lagrimas en sus ojos...

 **LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO, LA TRAMA HA DADO UN GIRO INESPERADO, PERO LO PEOR SE APROXIMA, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	12. Chapter 12

Con gran dolor Margo le dijo adiós a su hermano con un gran abrazo que aceptó en silencio.

-¡Adiós Margo, adios Antonio! ¡Volveré antes de que lo sepan!- se despidio Sherman

Sherman subio a su avion y este despego, Margo y Antonio contemplaron el avion en el que Sherman iba hasta que quedo fuera de su vista, pasaron mucho tiempo meditando. No podían creer que todo lo que hicimos estos días. De repente, oyeron una voz familiar gritando sus nombres justo antes de que ellos se fueran y entonces ahi aparecio ella...

-Margo! Antonio! ¡Finalmente los encontré! ¡Los estaba buscando en todas partes! no puedo encontrar a Kaitlyn en ninguna parte. Ayer me dormí en el sofá y no vi que ella no estaba en mi habitación hasta esta mañana. No lo creí cuando Jack me dijo que estaba en el baile anoche y pensé que tal vez se quedó en su casa anoche. Pero cuando fui tras ella, tu padre dijo que no la había visto y que Sherman se marchaba y yo vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Es por todo lo que pasó ayer? ¿Sherman se fue? ¿Sabes dónde está Kaitlyn? ¡RESPONDANME!- exclamaba Riley bombardeando de preguntas a Margo y Antonio con lagrimas en sus ojos...

Margo y Antonio volearon con la mirada fría, pero cuando Margo volteo y vio a Riley frente a ella, le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Sólo te das cuenta de su ausencia por la mañana? ¿Qué hiciste cuando ella te necesitó?- pregunto Margo furiosa

-Tenía muchas cosas en mi mente últimamente y...- trato de decir Riley mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-¿Cómo fue anoche en el baile?- pregunto Antonio

-¿Qué ...?! Sherman les dijo ...?!- pregunto Riley

-Estuvimos allí Riley, vimos cómo discutían, no pudieron arreglarlo y por eso, tuvimos que ver a nuestra sobrina desaparecer en nuestros brazos ...-respondio Margo

-¿Sobrina? ¿De quién estás hablando? Pero si tu tienes unas semanas de embarazo y Edith y Agnes ni siquiera ...!- respondió Riley desconcertada

-¡Estamos hablando de Kaitlyn! -exclamaron Margo y Antonio

-¿Qué ...?- pregunto Riley

-Kaitlyn vino del futuro, ella sería tu hija y de Sherman pero ese futuro ya no existe y tampoco ella. Lo que está hecho, está hecho Riley, y es tarde para remediarlo! Ahora entendemos el porque Sherman decidio sacarte del equipo, y ni supliques con volver porque no te aceptaremos ahora que somos los nuevos lideres- exclamó Margo alejándose con Antonio dejando a Riley sola en el aeropuerto...

Riley cayó mientras lloraba como una cascada, ella lo entendió todo y le rompió el corazón"Kaitlyn ya no existía, ni su futuro junto a Sherman"

-Todo esto es mi culpa! porque me deje caer de los trucos seductores de Jack?- exclamo Riley llorando amargamente

Despues de haber desatado toda su tisteza, Riley salio del aeropuerto y camino de vuelta a su casa, pero mientras lo hacia decidio terminar de desahogarse cantando...

Riley: I had a dream

We were traveling in time  
Highest floor, The Bowery  
Nowhere's high enough

Mientras tanto en el avion Sherman tambien habia decidido cantar para olvidar todos los buenos y malos recuerdos de su pasado, familia y amigos como si jamas los hubiera tenido o vivido...

Sherman: Somewhere along the lines  
We stopped seeing eye to eye  
You were staying out all night  
And I had enough

Riley: No, I don't wanna know  
Where you been or where you're goin'  
But I know I won't be home  
And you'll be on your own

Los dos: Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

It ain't me  
It ain't me  
It ain't me  
It ain't me  
It ain't me

Sherman: I had a dream  
We were back to twelve  
Summer nights and The Libertines  
Never growing up 

Riley: I'll take with me

The Polaroids and the memories  
But you know I'm gonna leave  
Behind the worst of us

Los dos: Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't mE, no, no

Los dos: Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

It ain't me  
It ain't me  
It ain't me, ah, ah

It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't mE, no, no

Riley termino de cantar y tomo camino a su casa, ya no queria ver ni hablar con nadie, su vida ya no le encontraba sentido, subio a su cuarto hasta que cayo profundamente dormida

Mientras tanto Margo y Antonio habian regresado al penthouse donde estaban sus padres, hermanas y algunos de sus amigos...

-Margo! Antonio! donde estaban?- pregunto Henry al ver a su hija mayor y futuro yerno llegar

-Tuvimos que salir, que hacen todos aqui?- pregunto Margo

-Recibimos tu mensaje, que sucede?- pregunto Helena

-Mesnaje? nunca envie ningun mensaje, pero primero nesecito llamar a la LAV para notificarles de la renuncia de Sherman y del despido de Riley- respondio Margo

-Que?- preguntaron varios de los chicos del equipo desconcertado

Margo llamo a la LAV para notificarles de la situacion...

\- Hola? es la LAV? Nesecito hablar con Pietraseron de un asunto importante- respondio Margo

-... El Sr Pietraseron ha muerto...- respondio una voz misteriosa y siniestra del otro lado de la llamada

-Que?!- pregunto Margo mortificada

De un momento a otro dos misiles terminaron impactando en el penthouse destruyendolo mientras gente horrorizada veia el acontecimiento desde abajo...


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA CHICOS, HOY ESTAN DE SUERTE, A PROPOSITO LA CANCION QUE SHERMAN Y RILEY CANTARON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE LA CANCION "AIN'T ME" DE SELENA GOMEZ, RECIEN ENCONTRE ESA CANCION Y SENTIA QUE QUEDARIA PERFECTO PARA LO ULTIMO QUE VERIAMOS POR AHORA DE SHERMAN Y RILEY EN ESTE FIC ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Todo para los chicos se habia vuelto oscuro lo unico que recordaban era el penthouse siendo destruido con ellos dentro...

Uno de ellos estaba despertando lentamente sin saber donde estaba, era Antonio quien estaba despertando...

-Ugh, donde estoy?- pregunto Antonio con pesadez y totalmente adolorido

-Espera Antonio! no te muevas mucho- respondio Judy deteniendolo- hazlo despacio

Antonio decidio hacerle caso a Judy pero al voltear vio a Margo siendo atendida por Rapunzel.

-Margo!- exclamo Antonio tratando de levantarse

-Tranquilo Antonio, ella y la bebé estan bien- respondio Judy sonriendo

-Osea que Kaitlyn no nos mentia, Margo y yo si tendremos una hija- sonrio Antonio debilmente

-Que tal si esperas a que todos los demas de tu equipo despierten? aparte debes descanzar un poco, tu equipo lleva inconciente mas de 1 mes- respondio Judy

-Mas de 1 mes?- pregunto Antonio desconcertado

Mas tarde el equipo desperto y Margo y Antonio les explicaron a todos la situación, desde la llegada de Kaitlyn con su maquina del tiempo del futuro, la ruptura de Sherman y Riley que ocasiono que Kaitlyn desapareciera, que Sherman sacara a Riley del equipo y que el se fuera a otro país para estar lejos de todo...

-... Y debido a eso fue que Sherman se fue y ahora Antonio y yo somos los nuevos lideres del equipo- tremino de explicar Margo

-Les dije que esa Riley me cayo mal desde el principio que la vimos, yo la acepte como amiga, pero ahora nos traiciono de esta manera ocasionando que Sherman nos dejara- opino Penny molesta

-Sherman debio decirme que se iba, lo perdi una vez y creo que ahora se fue para siempre- sollozo Jessica

-A propósito que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Helena

-No lo recuerdan verdad? -pregunto Nick quien cargaba a sus 2 hijos Grayson y Ellie

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que vimos 2 misiles estrellarse contra el penthouse después de que llame a la LAV y recibir la noticia de que el Sr Pietraseron había muerto- explico Margo

-Pues... eso fue lo que paso, resulta que la LAV fue infiltrada, logramos salir de ahí a tiempo y sacar a todos los agentes posibles, y con respecto a la muerte de Pietraseron pues... también paso, justo esa mañana antes de que el misil destruyera el penthouse- explico Anna- una chica desconocida ataco a Pietraseron en su auto hasta que lo mato, no pudimos salvarlo, pero logramos evacuar a todos los agentes posibles

-Pero aun no entiendo como fue que nosotros llegamos aquí si un misil nos ataco en el penthouse- pregunto Edith

-Pues... alguien los logro sacar a tiempo...- respondio Elsa

En ese momento los 5 cachorros hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina subieron a las camas de los chicos

-Ustedes nos salvaron?- pregunto Margo

-Si, y junto con el vueltatras- explico la cachorrita Gidget

-Oigan, donde esta Peabody II?- pregunto Brigit

-Nosotros también lo buscamos el dia en que Sherman se fue, hasta que encontramos esto...- respondio Gidget entregándole una pequeña nota a Margo

-"Queridos hermanos, me he enterado de que Sherman se va a ir del país, ire con el"

"Puede que yo pueda convencerlo de regresar, y si no lo logro estare con el en los próximos años"

"No se preocupen, en unos años Sherman y yo volveremos, asi que hasta entonces"

"Atentamente: Hector Peabody II"

-No puede ser, Peabody II también se fue?- pregunto Brigit

-Al parecer si, y creo que no logro convencer a Sherman de que volviera, pues han pasado mas de 1 mes de que se fue- opino Liv

-Bueno, ahora ustedes necesitan descanzar, no se preocupen, en unos días estarán como antes- respondio Anna quien junto con los adultos dejaban a los chicos en sus camas para que descanzaran

-Gracias tia Anna- respondieron los chicos

-A propósito, Edith, Agnes... 2 chicos quieren verlas- respondio Anna dejano pasar a un chico rubio y a un chico castaño

-Edik!- exclamo Edith

-David!- exclamo Agnes

Ambos chicos fueron parejas de Edith y Agnes en el baile de medio otoño y al parecer ahora eran mas que eso...

Momentos después los chicos se dispusieron a descanzar para recuperar fuerzas, pero Margo y Antonio quienes ahora estaban en la misma cama no podían conciliar el sueño pues se sentían intranquilos y desesperados de poder arreglar que se les estaba presentando al equipo y a su familia...

Pasados unos días de que los chicos despertaran y se recuperaran por completo, ellos terminaron descubriendo que el lugar donde habían estado desde que la LAV colapso era la misma base donde habían conocido a Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Liv y compañía, Anna y Judy les mostraron que ahora tenian la ayuda de mas de 200 agentes de la LAV.

Para suerte de ellos no perdieron sus poderes, asi que no perdían el tiempo entrenando, pues tenían que detener a cualquiera que hubiera logrado infiltrar la LAV y hacerla colapsar.

Margo y Antonio por su parte trataban de idear un plan para derrotar a quie o quienes se habían infiltrado.

-Como era el atacante de Pietraseron?- pregunto Margo

-Era una chica, de no mas de 16 años, era alta, cabello negro, la cara no pudieron identificársela pues llevaba una masara que se la cubria, y tenia un brazo de metal- explico Liv

-Y... hay un plan- pregunto Helena

-Por el momento hay uno, resulta que años atrás cuando rescatamos a los agentes del barco de la LAV, Pietraseron me pidió descargar la base de datos del barco- explico Margo

-Y porque nos lo dices hasta ahora?- pregunto Anna

-Pietraseron me lo pidió personalmente, pero también me pidió que lo conservara en caso de que algo pudiera pasarle a la LAV- explico Margo mostrando una memoria Usb un tanto pequeña

Margo le entrego el usb a Anna y ella se lo entrego a Lucy para analizarlo en la computadora.

-Segura de lo que haces Lucy?- pregunto Gru

-Si, tu tranquilo, quien quiera que haya creado todo esto solo es un poco mas listo que yo, solo un poco- respondio Lucy

-Alguien mas inteligente que tu? por favor- opino Nick

-Solo un poco- respondio Lucy

En eso apareció en la pantalla una imagen del satélite mostrando una instalación que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de donde estaba la LAV...

-Que es ese lugar?- pregunto Edith

-No se- respondio Penny

-Esperen, yo conozco ese lugar, Pietraseron me lo mostro cuando yo recién me había contratado la LAV- respondio Lucy

-Y sabes donde esta?- pregunto Judy

-Si, esta a pocos kilómetros al norte de la LAV, es una base abandonada asi que no hay tanto problema- explico Lucy

-Hay que ir alla entonces...- respondieron Margo y Antonio

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAITULO DE HOY, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, PRONTO ELLOS TENDRAN QUE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS Y QUE SHERMAN Y RILEY VOLVERAN PRONTO, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA DEVUEVO AMIGOS, AHORA YA TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO PARA ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO ESTE FIC, A PROPOSITO, UNA DE LAS PROXIMAS HISTORIAS SERA UN TANTO DIFERENTE, PERO SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Los chicos se estaban preparando para salir y con compañia de algunos adultos...

-Pero papá! porque no puedo ir con ellos, si yo soy parte del equipo!- se quejaba Edvin

-Porque... es peligroso, si la hermana de Antonio desaparecio dias atras fue por algo, tu madre, hermanas y yo no queremos que algo les pase a ti y a Ken, recuerda que tu y Ken fueron hayados junto con ella en esas capsulas años atras- le explico el padre de Edvin

-Pero papá!- se seguia quejando Edvin

-Descuida, yo me quedare, asi podemos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, total pronto seremos familia- le respondio Angelita

-Si... espera, estas embarazada Angelita?- pregunto Edvin con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Sorpresa! ji ji ji- sonrio Angelita

-Con un demonio! lo que faltaba! Porfavor dime que eres un chico trabajador- rogo la madre de Angelita

-Tranquila señora, aveces ayudo a mi papá en el trabajo- explico Ed

-Tenias que andar de calenturiento con ella, verdad viejo?- lo critico Andy

-Tu callate chico iceberg a quien su novia le exprimio sus poderes para tambien tener los mismos- le reclamo Ed

-Que Brigit no es mi novia!- se quejo Andy

Cerca de ahi, Edith y Agnes se despedian de sus respectivos chicos...

-Regresa conmigo Agnes- respondio David, quien era un chico de catorce años, un poco mas alto que Agnes y de ojos verdes

-Lo hare David- respondio Agnes y ambos se despidieron con un pequeño beso

Edith por su parte tambien se despedia...

-Regresa con vida, mis padres quieren conocerte- respondio Edik

-Lo hare, no puedo esperar a cantar "Katyusha" frente a tu familia- respondio Edith

Cerca de ahi, Margo y Antonio vieron ambas escenas, en especial la de Edith...

-Ya decia yo que el desagrado de Edith por los chicos era temporal- opino Margo

Gru y Lucy por su parte se despedian de su pequeño hijo Kaden...

-Papi, a donde van tu y mami?- pregunto el pequeño Kaden a Gru

-Tenemos que salir por algo de cosas de adultos, pero tranquilo, no tardaremos- respondio Gru

-Volveran?- pregunto el pequeño Kaden

-Si hijito, tu papá y yo volveremos, pero no estaras solo, aqui estas buenas personas te cuidaran, y puedes jugar con tus primos y amigos aqui- respondio Lucy

-Si Kaden!- exclamo la pequeña Petunia Peterson acercandose a el

Penny quien estaba cerca de ahi alcanzo a oir a su hermana menor...

-Se me hace que a mi hermana ya le gusto ese niño, que raro, solo tiene tres años- penso Penny

Momentos despues los chicos y algunos de los adultos junto con varios minions se iban en el vehiculo volador de Lucy el cual habia sido adaptado para que todos cupieran en el interior.

Pero Margo y Antonio seguian pensando en si todo esto haria a Sherman y Riley reconciliarse para que Kaitlyn volviera...

-Oye Margo- respondio Lucy

-Que pasa Lucy?- pregunto Margo

-Que tanto les dijo esa niña Kaitlyn del futuro?-pregunto Lucy

-No mucho, nos dijo que es hija unica de Sherman y Riley, que Antonio y yo somos sus tios favoritos y que el bebé que esperamos es una niña a la cual llamaremos "Alexia Perez Peabody"- explico Margo

-Tendran una niña?- pregunto Gru

-Si, que los tios Nick y Judy no les dijeron? ellos y Rapunzel lo descubrieron mientras estuvimos inconcientes- explico Margo

-Antonio, mas te vale que mi primera nieta no salga fea- lo amenazo Gru

-Tranquilo Gru, Kaitlyn nos dijo que Alexia es mi vivo retrato, con mi color de cabello, pero oscuro como el de Antonio, el color de ojos de el y que su forma de vestir es muy similar a la de el- explico Margo

-Ya con eso se que mi primera nieta saldra bonita- opino Gru

-Hola pequeña! soy tu tia Agnes! espero conocerte pronto!- exclamo Agnes hablandole a la bebé dentro del vientre de Margo...

Horas mas tarde los chicos habian llegado a la instalacion de la que Lucy les habia hablado, todos bajaron del vehiculo y se adentraron a ese lugar.

-Esto es la LAV!- opino Agnes observando el lugar junto con Helena

-LAV! LAV!- exclamaron algunos minions

-Al parecer aqui es donde comenzo- opino Lucy quien estaba armada con su pequeño lanzallamas que tenia integrado su paralizador labial

Durante un rato estuvieron examinando el lugar, pero no encontraron nada.

-Encontraron algo?- pregunto Lucy

-Aqui no hay nada- opino Nick

-Si esta es una base secreta, porque esconden el ascensor?- opino Antonio presionando un botones que daba un acceso a un asensor secreto

-Wow, debo admitir que supieron esconder el ascensor casi mejor que yo- opino Gru

Todos se acercaron al elevador el cual se abria con una contraseña con 4 digitos.

-Yo me encargo de esto- respondio Edith

Edith saco su luz negra y la dirigio al tablero en donde estaban las guellas digitales que daban con la combinacion del ascensor

-A ver... 5... 9... 4... 8- respondio Edith tecleando la clave la cual hizo que el ascensor se abriera

-Wow! bien hecho hermana!- opino Agnes

-Talves en matematicas no sea tan buena como Margo, pero descifrar claves, es mi especialidad- fanfarroneo Edith

Todos entraron al elevador el cual los llevo al piso de hasta abajo el cual era al unico lugar a donde iba.

Todos salieron del elevador y empezaron a caminar, habian llegado a un salon con muchas computadoras y maquinas...

-No... no puede ser este lugar de origen, toda esta tecnologia es antigua- opino Lucy

En ese momento Margo se percato de que entre tanta maquina antigua habia un dispositivo con entrada para usb, asi que termino conectando el usb al aparato haciendo que todas las maquinas y computadoras se encendieran...

Lucy se acerco a la computadora que estaba frente a ellos y aparecieron unas palabras...

-Iniciar sistema?- pregunto la computadora frente a ellos

Lucy tecleo "si" y aparecieron otras palabras

-"Jugamos algun juego?"- leyo Lucy de la computadora

-Dile que si- sugirio Nick

Lucy escribio si y de un momento a otro en la pantalla empezo a aparecer la cara de una persona pero hecha de pixeles verdes y esta empezo a hablar...

-Gru Felonius, nacio en 1966- respondio la computadora, luego se dirigio a Lucy- Wilde Lucy, nacio en 1976, Wilde Nicholas Piberius, nacio en 1979, Hopps Judy, nacio en 1985, Arendelle Anna, nacida en 1986, Arendelle Elsa, nacida en 1983, Biorjman Kristoff, nacido en 1983, Westerguard Hans, nacido en 1981, Baybiron Liv, nacida en 1986

-Es un tipo de grabacion supongo- opino Judy

-No soy una grabacion, pues no olvido cuando me capturaron en 1958- respondio la computadora y en otra pantalla aparecio la foto de un cientifico bastante mayor y con lentes

-Lo conocen?- pregunto Margo

-Arnim Zola era un cientifico aleman, fue capturado cuando llego a Estados unidos en 1958, Pietraseron nos conto sobre el- respondio Lucy- el ahora esta muerto

-Primera correccion, soy Suizo, no aleman, segunda correccion, miren a su alrededor, nunca me he sentido mas vivo, en 1972 me diagnosticaron una enfermedad motral, me encontraba en condiciones terminales, la ciencia no podia salvar mi cuerpo, sin embargo, mi mente si podia salvarse, en 200 metros de memoria computarizada, ustedes se encuentran, sobre mi cerebro- explico Arnim Zola en la computadora

-Como llegaste aqui?- pregunto Anna

-Como invitado- respondio Zola

-Es cierto, en 1969 cuando la LAV se empezo a crear reclutaron cientificos alemanes con valores estrategicos- recordo Lucy

-Una vez creada la LAV decidi colaborar un poco, asi cuando tuvieramos a los mas poderosos villanos del mundo, seria el momento de liberarlos- siguio explicando Zola

-Es imposible, ya los habrian detenido- opino Judy

-Hemos creado el mundo en donde la humanidad porfin esta dispuesta a sacrificar su libertad, para lograr su seguridad, una vez se haya completado el proceso de purificacion surgira el nuevo orden mundial- hablo Zola

Eso hizo enfurecer a Antonio quien con su mano prendida en llamas golpeo fuetemente la pantalla en donde Zola estaba rompiendola

-Como les decia...- respondio Zola apareciendo en otra pantalla- en los ultimos dias enviamos a un chico para empezar a separar su equipo, y logramos quitarles a sus lideres

-Hiciste que mi hermano se fuera!- exclamo Margo furiosa

-Con este plan de eliminar a "La Fuerza del Tiempo" desataremos el caos y el orden por todo el mundo, desgraciadamente, ya no podran corregirlo estando muertos

Lucy checo su celular lo cual la mortifico.

-Se acerca un misil! 30 segundos maximo!- exclamo Lucy

-Quien lo envio?- pregunto Gru

-Fue la LAV!- exclamo Lucy

-Lo siento mucho, parece que es hora de que el mundo se despida de "La Fuerza del Tiempo"- respondio Zola

Todos empezaron a correr devuelta a su vehiculo, y en el momento del escape el misil termino impactando en esa instalacion.

-Logramos salir de ahi!- exclamo Elsa

-Oigan, donde estan los chicos?- pregunto Kristoff

-No puede ser!- exclamo Anna- no estan aqui!

-Osea que no lograron salir?- pregunto Elsa

-Temo que no, los chicos han muerto- respondio Anna


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS, SE QUE LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO CON EL CAPITULO DE AYER, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN HOY VERAN LO QUE SIGUE, A PROPOSITO, EL PERSONAJE DE ARNIM ZOLA ES UN PERSONAJE DE MARVEL COMICS AGENTE DE HYDRA Y SEGUNDO AL MANDO DE CRANEO ROJO, LA APARICION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR AL IGUAL QUE ALGUNOS DIALOGOS, APARECEN EN LA PELICULA "CAPITAN AMERICA Y EL SOLDADO DEL INVIERNO", ASI QUE SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA DECIR QUIE AQUI, ARNIM ZOLA FUE AGENTE DE LA LAV Y QUE A ESPALAS DE PIETRASERON ESTUVIERON IDEANDO UN PLAN DE LIBERAR A TODOS SUS VILLANOS, PERO AHORA SI VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

-Lo siento mucho, parece que es hora de que el mundo se despida de "La Fuerza del Tiempo"- respondio Zola

Todos empezaron a correr devuelta a su vehiculo, y en el momento del escape el misil termino impactando en esa instalacion.

-Logramos salir de ahi!- exclamo Elsa

-Oigan, donde estan los chicos?- pregunto Kristoff

-No puede ser!- exclamo Anna- no estan aqui!

-Osea que no lograron salir?- pregunto Elsa

-Temo que no, los chicos han muerto- respondio Anna con tristeza

-Nooooooo!- gritaron Elsa y Liv comenzando a llorar amargamente

Gru y Lucy tambien les agarro el corazon esa noticia pero los minions exageraban con su sufrimiento.

Mas tarde habian regresado a su escondite, donde los demas los estaban esperando...

-Porque volvieron tan rapido?- pregunto Rapunzel

-Que sucede?- pregunto Jessica quien junto con Henry habian logrado sacar a los padres y hermanas de Jessica con sus respectivas familias de su casa de Pennsylvania

-Donde estan los chicos?- pregunto Henry al percatarse que ninguno de los chicos no estaban

-Ellos... no lograron salir de ahi, ni los nuestros, temo decirles... que los chicos... entre ellos mis hijas... han muerto- respondio Anna sin lograr contener las lagrimas

-Que?- sollozaron Jessica y Patty

Pero todos estaban equivocados, pues en el lugar donde cayo el misil habia un pequeño pero de considerable tamaño campo de fuerza de color rosa, era Helena quien habia generado ese campo de fuerza.

-Vaya, por primera vez no nesecitamos de Riley para evitar que algo nos cayera encima y nos apalastara- opino Edith

-Ya estamos fuera de peligro?- pregunto Helena quien todavia seguia sosteniendosu campo de fuerza

-Si sabionda, ya podemos salir sin peligro- respondio Andy

Helena disperso su campo de fuerza, toda la base en donde estuvieron ahora estaba hecha escombros.

-Que haremos ahora?- pregunto Kristy

-Primero lo primero, nesecitamos algo de recuperacion, pero no podemos volver al escondtie donde nuestros padres y demas agentes estan, si de verdad la LAV fue infiltrada y todos los villanos escaparon, pueden rastearnos, nesecitamos ir a algun lugar que no sea el escondite- respondio Antonio

-Crees que podamos pedirle ayuda a tu padre?- pregunto Margo

-No creo que quiera ayudarnos, y eso tambien me preocupa, puede tratar de buscarme y convencerme de que me le una- opino Antonio

-Hay otra opcion?- pregunto Brigit

-Creo que se de un lugar donde escondernos, pero hay que volver a nueva york- opino Penny

Durante un par de horas con ayuda de Antonio quien volaba cuando estaba en llamas y con Andy Y Brigit quienes podian deslisarse creando rampas de hielo mientras los demas se sostenian detras de ellos, lograron llegar a Nueva York, era de noche asi que buscaron el lugar donde Penny les dijo que podian esconderse...

Penny toco la puerta de una casa y alguien les abrio...

-Penny? Chicos? que hacen aqui?- pregunto Carl al verlos frente a la puerta de su casa

-Nesecitamos ayuda Carl, todo mundo quiere matarnos- respondio Penny

-No todo el mundo- respondio Carl dejandolos pasar

Los chicos entraron a la casa de Carl y vieron que esta Abby y sus padres estaban ahi.

-Penny!- exclamo Abby corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

-Abby! que bueno que estas aqui, donde estan Mason y Jill?- pregunto Penny

-Jill esta en casa de Mason, desde lo que paso nadie ha salido de sus casas, Penny, que esta Pasando? no hemos sabido nada de ustedes desde hace un mes! donde estan Sherman y Riley?- pregunto Abby

-Es una larga historia Abby- respondio Penny

-Pueden contarnosla en la cena, por el momento , bañense, cambiense la ropa, descanzen o lo que sea que neseciten- respondio la Madre de Carl

-Gracias señora- respondio Penny

Los chicos lograron instalarse en casa de Carl, debido al lugar donde estuvieron terminaron muy sucios al igual que sus trajes asi que cada uno por turnos fue a tomar una ducha, a excepcion de Margo y Antonio quienes se bañaron juntos, pero no podian dejar de pensar en lo que habian vivido en el ultimo mes, desde la desaparicion de Kaitlyn hasta la caida de la LAV.

Una vez que los chicos ya estaban limpios fueron llamados para la cena por la madre de Carl.

-Wow! esta comida esta deliciosa!- opino Kristy

-Gracias por recibirnos aqui- respondio Ellinor

-No hay de que jovencita Biorjman- sonrio la madre de Carl

-Puede llamarme Ellinor- sonrio la mayor de las hermanas Biorjman

-Ahora pueden decirnos que fue lo que sucedio?- pregunto Abby

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, los chicos se reunieron en privado con Carl y Abby junto con Mason y Jill quienes acababan de llegar.

Como Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby sabian que los chicos eran "La Fuerza del Tiempo", los chicos pudieron contarles las situacion, desde la llegada de Kaitlyn del futuro hasta la infiltracion en la LAV que provoco su caida.

-Entonces ese chico Jack venia con las intenciones de separar a Sherman y Riley lo que provoco que Kaitlyn desapareciera y asi Sherman dejara el equipo y que tambien sacara a Riley del equipo y la LAV aprovechando eso destruyo el penthouse con ustedes dentro?- pregunto Jill asimilando todo lo que les habian contando

-Todo, es verdad Jill- respondio Margo

-No puedo creer que ese tal "Jack" lograra persuadir a Riley para que nos traicionara de esa manera- opino Abby

-Ya somos 2- opino Penny

-Nesecitamos un plan- respondio Antonio

-Bueno uno de los ejecutivos de la LAV tiene una reunion con unos agentes en un restaurante que esta cerca de mi casa mañana, podemos ir y tratar de sacarle informacion- sugirio Mason

-Buena idea, solo espero que nuestros trajes ya esten listos para mañana- opino Margo

Mas tarde los chicos se fueron a dormir, Margo y Antonio en la cama de la habitacion de huespedes mientras que los demas en bolsas de dormir en el cuarto de Carl el cual era lo suficientemente grande.

Margo y Antonio trataban de conciliar el sueño, pero no podian, asi que decidieron platicar un rato...

-Estas bien Margo?- pregunto Antonio

-No, todo lo que ha pasado estos ultimos dias... no he terminado de asimilarlo, crees que despues de esto podamos hacer que Sherman vuelva?- pregunto Margo

-Eso espero, y tambien espero encontrar yo a mi hermana, no se como este con todo esto pasando- opino Antonio

-Yo espero que se solucione pronto, me sorprende que despues de todo lo que hemos pasado, nada le haya pasado a nuestra pequeña Alexia- opino Margo

-Como sabes que ella esta bien?- pregunto Antonio

-Puedo sentirla, ella esta bien, solo espero que todo mejore pronto- respondio Margo

-Ya veras que si- opino Antonio abrazando a Margo

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, NO CREAN QUE YO SERIA TAN MALVADOY CRUEL COMO PARA MATAR A TODO EL EQUIPO, PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VERAN EL REGRESO DE CIERTO PERSONAJE ASI QUE HASTA LA PROXIMA...**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA CHICOS, HE REGRESADO Y CREO QUE LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACION, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE TUVE QUE REGRESAR A MI COMPUTADORA ANTERIOR, PUESTO QUE LA QUE ME DIERON HACE POCO, LE FALLÓ EL DISCO DURO Y DEJO DE FUNCIONAR, ASI QUE EN LO QUE ME LA REPARAN TENDRE QUE USAR MI COMPUTADORA ANTERIOR.**

 **Y ADEMAS, AYER FUI A UN MUSEO AL CENTRO CON MI MAMÁ Y MI PRIMA, Y COMO ELLA Y MI TIA SE FUERON HASTA TARDE, NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR.**

 **PERO HOY SI TENDRE LA OPORTUNIDAD, ASI QUE SI NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mas adentrada la noche, Antonio no terminaba de conciliar el sueño, asi que bajo a la cocina por un poco de leche.

-Ugh, a ver si esto me ayuda a dormir- opino Antonio con molestia

El pelinegro se disponia a tomar su vaso de leche, pero una voz conocida a sus espaldas lo llamó...

-Supuse que estarias aqui hijo- respondio la voz de un hombre adulto

Antonio volteo y vio que se trataba de su padre "El Macho"

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto Antonio con desagrado

-Tenia que verte hijo, desde hace tiempo que no se de ti- respondio el Macho

-Si de verdad te importara padre, hubieras detenido los misiles que destruyeron el penthouse con mis amigos, prometida y a mi hace mas de un mes- le reclamo Antonio

-De haber sabido que estaban ahi los habria detenido- se justifico el Macho

-Aja si- se burlo Antonio

-Hijo, sabes que deje la villania un tiempo cuando nacieron tu y tu hermana- respondio el Macho

-No se te ocurra mencionar a Zita frente a mi, que no he sabido de ella desde que desaparecio hace mas de un mes- gruño el pelinegro encendiendo su brazo en llamas

-Como que tu hermana desaparecio?- pregunto el Macho

-No te hagas el inocente- respondio Antonio

-Te juro que no lo se, si lo supiera talvez te lo diria- respondio el Macho

-Estas enfandandome papá!- respondio Antonio lanzando una rafaga hacia su padre quien escapo por una ventana

Antonio vio como su padre habia escapado por la ventana.

-Ah, se que cambio, pero aun no supero que el casi liquida a la familia adoptiva de Margo- penso el pelinegro

A la mañana siguiente fueron a interceptar al agente de la LAV del que Mason les hablo...

-... y entonces con respecto al acuerdo con el pentagono respecto al algoritmo de decaimiento?- pregunto el agente Pierce

-Todavia lo estamos pensando, pero en unos dias tendremos los resultados- respondio el senador Stern, quien era de los mas altos rangos del pentagono

-Solo recuerde, esto es por su seguridad, y la de todo el mundo- respondio el agente Pierce

-No se preocupe, no lo olvidare- respondio el senador Stern quien junto con sus guardaespaldas se fueron del restaurante dejando al agente Pierce solo.

Una vez que el agente Pierce estaba solo, su telefono comenzo a sonar, al checar el identificador de llamadas penso que se trataba de su jefe, asi que contesto.

-Si señor?- pregunto Pierce

-Disfruto su almuerzo? oi que el pastel de cangrejo esta delicioso- se oyo decir a cierta chica

-Quien es?- pregunto Pierce empezandose a poner nervioso

-La linda chica peliroja ojiazul a sus 10 en punto- respondio la chica desde el otro lado de la llamada

Pierce giro hacia su derecha pero no vio nada.

-Sus otras 10 en punto- respondio la chica

Pierce giro hacia la izquierda vio quien lo llamaba, era Kristy quien lo habia llamado.

-Muy bien- respondio Kristy desde su lugar quien traia una playera verde oscuro, falda y chaqueta negra

-Que quieres agente Biorjman?- pregunto Pierce

-Quiero que vaya a una calle de aqui, un auto negro lo estara esperando- le indico Kristy

-Y porque habria de creerte?- pregunto Pierce

-Porque se que esa corbata es muy costosa, y seria una pena que se estroperara- opino Kristy

En ese momento Pierce se percato de la luz de un apuntador laser que daba directo a la parte superior de su corbata lo cual lo asustó

-Haga lo que le digo- respondio Kristy

Al no tener otra opcion, Pierce se dirigio hacia al auto que lo esperaba.

Una vez ahi, entro al auto el cual se cerro y empezo a avanzar, moentos despues estaban subiendo a un puente.

-A la LV no le gustara esto- opino Pierce

-Oh ahora asi se hacen llamar así? la "Liga de Villanos"?- pregunto Antonio con sarcasmo quien iba manejando

-Oigan creen si lo golpeo se calle?- pregunto Helena

-Yo te ayudo- agrego Kristy

-Con la ayuda de Pierce, puede que nos ayude a entrar a lo que quede de la LAV y terminar con esto- opino Antonio

-Que? estas loco?- pregunto Pierce- es una terrible, terrible idea

Pero en ese momento un brazo de metal rompio la ventana, agarro a Pierce y lo avento fuera del auto y termino aplastado por haber caido del puente...

Al darse cuenta de esto, Antonio frenó el auto provocando que su atacante cayera del auto a pocos pasos frente a ellos.

Los chicos vieron a su atacante, era una chica de entre 16 y 17 años, cabello negro, traje de cuero negro a exepcion de su brazo izquierdo el cual era de metal y con una estrella roja en el hombro, el unico problema es que nadie le vio la cara pues estaba cubierta por una mascara con lentes oscuros.

Con esa oportunidad, Margo intento lanzarle una rafaga de rayos electrios, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que una camioneta brindada de la LAV iba detras de ellos hasta que esta choco con el auto de los chicos haciendolos avanzar hacia la chica atacante.

La chica atacante a menos de un metro de los chicos, salto al techo del auto donde iban ellos mientras iban siendo empujados por la camioneta blindada de la LAV.

Antonio trataba de acelerar lo cual al principio no daba resultado, pero en ese momento su atacante con su brazo de metal rompio el vidrio del frente del auto arrancando el volante que Antonio sostenia lo cual mortifico a todos los chicos.

-Diablos!- exclamaron Kristy y Helena

Antonio logro acelerar y alajarse de la camioneta blindada, pero esta acelero empujandolos para hacerlos chocar, pues los chicos ya no tenian control sobre su auto.

-Chicos! cuando les diga, van a tener que saltar!- exclamo Andy

-Estas loco?- preguntaron Penny y Ellinor

-Confien en mi!- exclamo Andy

-Eso es lo que tememos!- exclamo Ellinor

Los chicos se acercaron a las puertas izquierdas del auto las cuales estaban casi destruidas.

-Cuando les diga que salten saltan!- exclamo Andy

En ese momento el auto donde ellos iban se empezo a volcar...

-Ahora! Salten!- exclamo Andy

Los chicos saltaron del auto el cual se volcó al otro carril, mientras que entre Andy y Brigit con sus poderes crearon una capa de nieve sobre la caretera para amortiguar la caida de todo el equipo.

La camioneta que iba detras de ellos avanzo hasta quedar frente a ellos, los chicos se pusieron de pie, mientras que la chica que los ataco bajo de la camioneta y unos agentes infiltrados de la LAV tambien bajaron, uno de ellos le entrego a la chica un lanzagranadas.

La chica apunto el lanzagranadas hacia los chicos y disparo.

-Corran!- exclamo Antonio a los demas chicos quienes se alejaron, mientras que el se habia cubierto en llamas para protegerse de la granada, pero por la explosion de esta, lo termino lanzando fuera del puente cayendo en el interior de un autobus el cual termino siendo volcado por una grua que iba pasando.

Devuelta en el puente los agentes infiltados les empezaron a disparar a los chicos quienes se ocultaban detras de los automoviles.

Entre Andy y Brigit lanzaban rafagas heladas para aprisionar a sus atacantes en bloques de hielo, Agnes usaba su arco y flechas, Edith tomo la textura de piedra para proteger a Ellinor, Kristy y Helena mientras que Margo lanzaba rayos electricos tratando de paralizar a sus atacantes.

La chica atacante vio a Margo detras de un auto y le lanzo una granada la cual ella esquivo, luego le lanzo otra y Margo salto del puente que con ayuda de sus poderes electrizantes pudo aterrizar por debajo del puente.

La chica atacante tomo una metralladora y se dirigio a la orilla del puente a esperar a Margo para poder dispararle.

Margo desde abajo logro ver la sombra de la chica atacante en el puente.

Devuelta con la chica atacante al no ver a Margo, vio que salia fuego del autobus que estaba volcado asi que dedujo que ahi estaba Antonio, asi que comenzo a disparar hacia el autobus, pero unos rayos electricos que Margo lanzo desde abajo le golpea en la cara rompiendo sus lentes oscuros.

Con sus lentes oscuros rotos la chica atacante se los quito dejandose el resto de la mascara que le cubria nariz y boca.

Aprovechando eso, Andy, Helena y Brigit corrieron y saltaron del puente, Andy y Brigit no tuvieron problema pues con rampas de hielo podian deslizarse, mientras que Helena con su telequinesis pudo bajar sin problema, los 3 bajaron para ayudar a Margo, pues por su embarazo ella sola no podia.

-Ustedes vayan por el chico en llamas, yo me encargo de los 4 que huyeron- ordeno la chica atacante

la chica salto del puente y cayo de pie sobre un auto y comenzo a buscar a Margo, Andy, Brigit y Helena.

Otros soldados saltaron del puente y se dirijeron al autobus donde Antonio estaba.

Antonio al verlos se prendio todo el cuerpo en llamas y empezo a defenderse de los ataques, mientras tanto arriba con los agentes que quedaban, estos fueron vencidos por Ellinor, Kristy, Edith y Agnes.

Antonio por su parte tambien habia vencido a quienes lo estaban atacando.

-Todo despejado Antonio!- exclamo Ellinor

-Bien hecho chicas!- exclamo Antonio

La chica atacante por su parte buscaba a los otros, pero de repente recibio un ataque congelado, era Brigit quien le dio ese ataque.

La chica atacante al ver eso se enfurecio y se libero.

-Todos fuera! todo el mundo fuera!- gritaba Brigit mientras corria tratando de alejar a los civiles.

Pero en ese momento, Brigit recibio un disparo en el hombro izquierdo asi que tuvo que esconderse.

-Brigit!- exclamo Andy

En ese momento Antonio llego corriendo con su brazo prendido en llamas a golpear a la chica atacante, pero esta lo detuvo con su brazo metalico, Antonio y la chica atacante peleaban y forcejeaban pero ella le ganaba en fuerza y destreza, hasta que llego el momento en que Antonio agarro a la chica por su mascara y la lanzo junto con la chica, al momento en que la chica ya no tenia su mascara, volteo y Antonio vio de quien se trataba.

-Zita?!- pregunto Antonio mortificado

-Quien rayos es Zita?- pregunto la chica


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS DEVUELTA A ESTE FIC, COMO REACCIONARON AL CAPITULO DE AYER CON LA REVELACION DE QUE AQUELLA CHICA ATACANTE ERA ZITA, LA HERMANA DE ANTONIO? SE SORPRENDIERON? O YA LO VEIAN VENIR? COMO SEA AQUI ESTA LO QUE PASA DESPUES...**

Antonio y la chica atacante peleaban y forcejeaban pero ella le ganaba en fuerza y destreza, hasta que llego el momento en que Antonio agarro a la chica por su mascara y la lanzo, al momento en que la chica ya no tenia su mascara, volteo y horrorizo a Antonio al ver de quien se trataba.

-Zita?!- pregunto Antonio mortificado

-Quien rayos es Zita?- pregunto la chica con voz fria a punto de dispararle a Antonio

Pero en eso llego Kristy con sus alas metalicas, y con una patada logro derribar a Zita

Zita rapidamente se puso de pie y miro a Antonio a quien empezaba a reconocer pero luego se dispuso a apuntarle a Antonio, pero de repente una rafaga electrica aparecio golpeando un auto que estaba a pocos metros atras de Zita el cual termino explotando, era Margo quien habia lanzado ese ataque.

Antonio volteo a buscar a Zita, pero no la encontro, al parecer eela se habia ido del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Por su parte varias camionetas de la LAV ahora LV iban a toda velocidad hasta que se detuvieron donde estaban los chicos.

Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde y las camionetas ya estaban ahi, de las cuales salieron varios agentes de la LV.

-Todos de rodillas! de rodillas!- exclamaban varios agentes armados de la LV

Los chicos al no tener otra opcion decidieron rendirse y se pusieron de rodillas, los agentes los encadenaron.

-Quien lo diria, primero tus padres nos descubren y tuvimos que matarlos, ahora su hija pronto se reunira pronto con ellos- respondio el agente que estaba aprisionando a Agnes

Esa frase le rompio el corazon a Agnes, no podia creer lo que acababa de oir.

-Osea que los infiltrados de la LAV son los responsables de la muerte de mis padres?- pensaba Agnes mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Una vez que habian capturado a los chicos los obligaron a subirse a las camionetas, pero Antonio no dejaba de pensar en su hermana.

-Como pudo hacer esto?- pensaba Antonio

Momentos despues en la camioneta...

-Era ella, era Zita- respondio Antonio

-Estas seguro? ella desaparecio hace mas de un mes, no pudo volver a aparecer asi como asi- opino Edith

-Estoy seguro, la vi directamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda, ya no parecia ella- opino Antonio- debo averiguar que le paso

-Te apoyo- respondio Margo

-No solo eso, ellos tambien son los responsables de la muerte de mis padres- respondio Agnes

-Que?!- exclamaron los chicos

-Al parecer mis padres eran agentes de la LAV, pero descubrieron la infiltracion, y para no delatarlos con Pietraseron los asesinaron haciendolo parecer un accidente- respondio Agnes

Margo y Edith no podian creer lo que oian decir a su hermana menor.

-Ahora entiendo porque la nota que venia cuando te encontramos decia que tus padres habian muerto en un accidente automovilistico- opino Margo

Brigit por su parte no podia soportar el dolor en el hombro del disparo que recibio

-Oigan, Brigit nesecita atencion medica, o morira por desangrado- respondio Andy alarmado a los agentes que los capturaron, pues el no podia hacer nada pues tenia unas esposas metalicas que le cubrian todas las manos

Uno de los agentes le apunto a Andy, pero de repente empezo a golpear a los otros agentes hasta noquearlos.

-Eh... alguien mas se saco de honda con esto?- opino Penny

Todos los chicos levantaron la mano aun cuando las tenian encadenadas

En ese momento aquella persona que los salvo se quito el casco, era Kurt con traje de los agentes infiltrados.

-Fiu! esto estaba muy apretado- opino el chico aleman

-Kurt!- exclamo Helena con felicidad

-Eh... hola! no estamos pintados- respondieron los muñecos de nieve

-Olaf! Sussane!- exclamo Kristy

-Como nos encontraron?- pregunto Antonio

-Cuando mis tios, futuros suegros, Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy regresaron con la noticia de que habian muerto yo estaba en negacion, no queria creer que algo les habia pasado, en especial a ti Helena, asi que anoche estuve preparandome para buscarlos, claro que con un poco de ayuda- explico Kurt

-Lo oimos hablar son su mascota camaleon "Pascal" anoche asi que quisimos creer que tenia razon asi que decidimos ayudarlo, asi que nos fuimos con el, pero nos metimos en una de las camionetas y tomamos unos uniformes que quedaban- explico Sussane

-Que astuta- opino Ellinor

-Pero, no creen que las otras camionetas sospecharan si no venimos con ellos?- pregunto Margo

-Porque creen que fuimos la ultima camioneta en retirarse? nosotros nos separamos de ellos desde hace una hora- respondio Sussane

-Esperen, si ustedes nos sacaron de ahi... quien esta conduciendo?- pregunto Margo con nerviosismo

Olaf camino hacia la ventanilla que daba a la cabina, la abrio y los chicos vieron quien o en esta ocasion "quienes" manejaban.

-Que?! estan locos?! como dejaron que los nevaditos manejarán?- pregunto Margo histérica

-Y eso que ni vieron en donde se les ocurrio esconderse a esos mentecatos muñequitos nevaditos- opino Sussanne con desagrado

Margo iba a preguntar, pero Sussanne la detuvo.

-No quieres saberlo- opino Sussanne

-Antes no eligieron a los minions para conducir- opino Edith burlonamente

Mas tarde al anochecer los chicos habian regresado al escondite de sus padres...

-Kurt! donde estuviste? me preocupaste!- exclamo Rapunzel junto con Eugene a abrazar a su hijo

-Tranquila mamá, ademas fui a buscar unos amigos- respondio Kurt

En ese momento los chicos salieron de la camioneta, cosa que provoco que sus padres quedaran inmoviles y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Alguien aquí tiene poderes para convertir a las personas en piedra?- pregunto Penny

-Yo no fui, tampoco Brigit- respondio Andy

En ese momento los chicos no se percataron en que momento sus padres corrieron a abrazarlos...

-Oh niñas, creí que nunca las volveríamos a ver- exclamó Jessica

-Nos tuvieron super angustiados- exclamaron Liv y Elsa

-Creimos que habían muerto- sollozo Anna

-Te extrañamos mucho- sollozaron Paul y Patty

-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos muchas cosas que explicarles- respondió Margo

Los chicos les explicaron a sus padres todo, desde como sobrevivieron hasta que los capturaron y rescataron...

-Fue muy peligroso lo que hicieron, pudieron salir heridos o incluso morir- opino Liv

-Bueno... alguien si salió herida- opino Kristy

-Ni me lo recuerdes- gruñó Brigit mientras era curada por Rapunzel

-Con Sherman y Riley aquí habría sido mucho mas fácil- opino Kristy

-Que acaso ya se te olvido el porque ya no están con nosotros?- pregunto Penny con sarcasmo

-Ya se, pero al menos sabemos algo, ya sabemos del plan que se tienen esos maleantes, será mañana, no podemos dejar que pase- respondió Margo

Agnes por su parte estaba a pocos pasos de ellos pensando en lo que descubrió sobre su pasado, no podía creerlo, así que debía hacer lo mismo que Sherman hizo años atrás para vengar la muerte del Sr Peabody.

De vuelta con los chicos...

-Debemos infiltrarnos en la LAV y arreglar todo este desastre- respondió Brigit

-Mañana en la madrugada debemos ir a la LAV, así que necesitamos prepararnos- respondió Hans

-Creen que Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby puedan servirnos como refuerzos?- pregunto Penny

-Claro, nesecitaremos mucha ayuda- respondio Kristoff

-Ire a llamarles- respondio Penny- solo espero que Sherman no se moleste por poner a sus amigos en este asunto

Durante toda la noche, los chicos y sus padres, familiares y los agentes que quedaban se estuvieron preparando para su misión, pero no encontraban a alguien...

-Agnes! Agnes donde estas?!- gritaban todos buscando a la menor del equipo

-Oigan! Encontré algo!- exclamó Kristy

Todos se acercaron con la chica quien tenia una nota y esta la leyó...

"Queridos amigos, con el gran descubrimiento de que los agentes infiltrados mataron a mis padres cuando los descubrieron, he decidido tomar una gran desicion que tal vez me cueste la vida"

"He decidido vengar la muerte de mis padres, así que me marche a la LAV para cumplir mi misión, los quiere Agnes Peabody"

-Agnes se fue?- preguntaron anonadados Gru y Henry

-Se llevo mi motocicleta!- exclamó Antonio

Mientras tanto con Agnes, la chica estaba en la motocicleta de Antonio a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la LAV , al llegar, pues esta ya se encontraba en la superficie, los guardias fueron a buscar a Agnes y esta se puso a cantar una canción mientras peleaba.

 _"Una pesadilla es, tu no podrás escapar"_

 _"Es matar, o morir en modo de ver otro día"_

 _"Vamos, relájate, porque no vienes hacia mi"_

 _"Tus venas yo secare, mientras disfruto de mi te"_

 _Agnes empezó a golpear a todos los guardias con su arco mientras seguía cantando..._

 _"Vamos, la canción baila, solo escucharme cantar"_

 _"Dejame envenenar, incluso hasta tus huesos"_

 _"Ya vez, te asustadas, es la forma de terminar, si no te logras parar es porque te voy a matar"_

 _"Tu miedo regresa, el baile araña empezara"_

 _"Es muy divertido jugar, con cada victima nueva"_

 _"Miro a través de tus ojos, puedo ver todos tus miedos"_

 _"Ahora que estoy satisfecha beberé tus lagrimas"_

 _"Vamos, la canción baila, solo escucharme cantar"_

 _"Dejame envenenar, incluso hasta tus huesos"_

 _"Ya vez, te asustadas, es la forma de terminar, si no te logras parar es porque te voy a matar"_

 _"Tu miedo regresa, el baile araña empezara"_

 _"Es muy divertido jugar, con cada victima nueva"_

 _"Miro a través de tus ojos, puedo ver todos tus miedos"_

 _"Ahora que estoy satisfecha beberé tus lagrimas"_

Agnes termino de cantar, al igual que de pelear, habia dejado a todos los guardias y agentes que se interpusieron habian quedado todos severamente golpeados.

Muchos con contusiones, otros con fracturas y otros hasta noqueados.

-Nadie se mete con Agnes Peabody y su ataque unicornio y sale vivo para contarlo- opino Agnes- Ay que feo se oyo eso

 **LA CANCION QUE CANTO AGNES EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ES UNA VERSION EN ESPAÑOL DE LA CANCION "SPIDERDANCE" DEL JUEGO "UNDERTALE", UNO DE MIS PRIMOS ME ENSEÑO LA CANCION Y COMO ME GUSTO TANTO UN DIA QUE ESTABA DEAMBULANDO POR INTERNET ME ENCONTRE ESA CANCION, AQUELLOS QUE SEAN FANS DEL JUEGO BUSQUENLA EN YOUTUBE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA CHICOS, COMO PODRAN VER HACE ALGUNOS MESES SE ESTRENO "MI VILLANO FAVORITO 3", LA CUAL POR SUERTE NO AFECTO EN CASI NADA A MI FIC, Y CUALQUIER SUCESO QUE SI PUEDA AFECTAR TIENE JUSTIFICACION, ASI QUE PARA DARLE UN POCO DE SEGUIMIENTO A ESA PELICULA, EN EL CAPITULO DE HOY VERAN A CIERTO PERSONAJE DE ESA PELICULA, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS.**

Debido a la llegada de Agnes, la LV habia entrado en un estado de alerta y varios de los villanos habian empezado a salir en busca de Agnes.

Agnes al enterarse de esto empezo a buscar al lider de esos villanos, lo que no sabia, era que habia alguien detras de ella apuntandole con un arma, pero antes de que pudiera dispararle, una rafaga helada llego congelando al tipo que le iba a disparar.

-Que fue...?- pregunto Agnes volteando a ver al hombre que habia sido congelado

En ese momento un hombre alto, de cincuentaitantos años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, narizon, con pantalon, sueter, chaqueta y bufanda color blanco e identico a Gru aparecio.

-Nesecita algo jovencita?- pregunto el hombre

-Tio Dru! que haces aqui? y con los minions?- pregunto Agnes

-Cuando me entere de lo que paso, vine aqui a investigar- explico Dru

-Gru no sabe que estas aqui?- pregunto Agnes

-No, ni siquiera le avise que venia para aca, tu que haces aqui?- pregunto Dru

-Desde que me entere que los infiltrados de la LAV mataron a mis verdaderos padres cuando yo era bebé, vine aqui a cobrar mi venganza- respondio Agnes

-Vaya! se nota que cambiaste, la pequeña Agnes que conoci hace casi 7 años no era asi- opino Dru

-No te creas, todavia me gustan los unicornios!- respondio Agnes con su tipica sonrisa

-Debi suponerlo, tierna y adorable, pero ruda a la vez- opino Dru

Mas tarde mientras Agnes, Dru y los minions caminaban por los pasillos de la LV se terminaron encontrando con los demas...

-Agnes! al fin te encontramos!- exclamo Henry abrazando a su hija

-Hermano!- exclamo Dru corriendo a abrazar a Gru

-Gru!- exclamaron todos los demas minions ya que en todos esos años habian extrañado a su antiguo amo

-Porque no me dijiste que tu esposo tenia un hermano gemelo?- pregunto Nick a Lucy

-Ehm... lo siento ji ji- rio Lucy

-Si que se lo tenia bien escondido- opino Judy

Por su parte, Andrew, Peter y Armony tambien habia ido a ayudar junto con Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby, junto con los novios de Edith y Agnes.

-Me sorprende que decidieran venir- opino Edith hablando con sus primos

-Hasta vivimos preparados, si nuestro primo Xavier no vino fue porque tenia que cuidar de su pequeña hermana- explica Armony

-Creeme, las cosas son diferentes desde que Sherman se fue- respondio Brigit

-Solo esperemos a que Peabody II ya lo lograra convencer- opino Gidget

-Chicos, hay que dividirnos, el lider de estos rufianes debe estar por aqui, pero hay que encontrar a su lider- respondio Antonio

-Derrotandolo a el sera mas facil con los demas- respondio Margo

Todos se separaron en busca del lider de los infiltrados y los demas...

-Oye Gru, si logramos salir de esta, que pasara con la LAV?- pregunto Lucy

-Honestamente no lo se, dudo mucho que se pueda reformar la LAV despues de esto- opino Gru

-Que tal si ambos se unen a la villania conmigo?- pregunto Dru

-No creas que me volveras a convencer con eso hermano- le reclamo Gru

-Anda, porfavorcito!- le rogo Dru

-Que No!- le volvio a reclamar Gru

-Como dos gotas de agua- opino Nick burlonamente

En otro de los pasillos Anna, Elsa, Jessica, Joey, Jaime, Mildri y Liv tambien buscaban.

-Alguna idea de donde puedan estar?- pregunto Elsa

-Ni idea, pero se han de esconder muuy bien- opino Anna

-Lo que me preocupa aqui, es que si todos los villanos lograron salir de aqui, es muy probable que Aksel tambien haya logrado salir- opino Jessica

-Pues en ese caso, cuando lo vea le rompere todo lo que se llama cara- opino Jaime

-Si ese opone resistencia te ayudo- agrego Joey

-Ah, ustedes 2 me recuerdan mucho a mis 2 hijas- opino Anna

En otro pasillo Hans, Kristoff, Garrett, Henry y Gideon tambien buscaban.

-Rayos!- exclamo Henry

-Y ahora que te pasa?- pregunto Gideon

-Olvide avisarles a mi familia alla en inglaterra sobre esto- opino Henry

-Tu tranquilo, yo le avise a la mia para que fuera a recoger a la tuya- respondio Hans

-Todavia tienen espacio?- pregunto Henry

-Tambien para la familia de Liv- agrego Hans

-Ay, que suerte- opino Kristoff y los otros se le quedaron viendo- que? ellos me acogieron cuando no tenia a nadie!

En otro pasillo los chicos tambien seguian buscando hasta que encontraron que la LV habia puesto un pasillo con trampas similar a la que tenia El Macho en su guarida.

-Con que un tablero con trampas igual a la de mi papá eh?- opino Antonio- tranquilos, conozco la contraseña y no te comas mis galletas Margo

el resto de los chicos volteo a ver a Margo quien traia un empaque de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Que? tengo hambre, recuerden que yo como por 2- opino Margo

-Algo me dice que la pequeña Alexia tendra muchas cosas de su padre- opino Edith

Antonio comenzo a saltar sobre las teclas gigantes, basicamente era la misma combinacion para entrar a la guarida del Macho, pero a poco mas de la mitad, Antonio piso la tecla equivocada la cual activo una trampa que eran armas congelantes como las de Gru, y estas, terminaron congelando a Antonio en un bloque de hielo.

-Antonio!- exclamo Margo

Por suerte Andy y Brigit lograron descongelar al pelinegro el cual logro pisar la tecla correcta, despues de pisar 2 teclas mas Antonio logro abrir la puerta.

-Bien hecho Antonio, sabia que podrias!- exclamo Margo mientras los chicos pasaban por la puerta

-No hay de que- sonrio Antonio

Los chicos pasaron por la puerta que habia abierto Antonio, habian un monton de maquinas, pero llegaron a una parte donde habia unas escaleras hacia una parte que estaba repleta de agua con unas capsulas extrañas a los costados.

-Hay opciones?- pregunto Elli

-Hay que cruzar, puede que encontremos algo dentro de esas capsulas- opino Antonio

-No se ustedes, pero este lugar me da mala espina- opino Kristy

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras y entraron al agua, la cual era semi viscosa.

-Eugh, si no estuviera embarazada, esto me daria menos asco- opino Margo

Los chicos siguieron caminaron en el agua hasta que llegaron a una especie de objeto muy grande el cual su forma era indescriptible.

-Que es esa cosa?- pregunto Brigit

-Honestamente, no lo se, tu que dices Elli?- pregunto Antonio

-Ni con mis conocimientos sabria decirles que es esa cosa, parece como una especie de bolsa amniotica gigante- opino Elli analizando el objeto.

-Que cool! y asqueroso!- opino Edith

En eso el objeto empieza a emitir grandes cantidades de descargas electricas, las cuales, Margo trato de absorver, pero ni asi se detenian.

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Brigit

-Vaya vaya vaya, veo que lo encontraron- se oyo decir a un hombre detras de ellos

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	19. Chapter 19

**LA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO, SE QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE DEMASIADO CORTO, PERO ESTE Y EL PROXIMO SERAN MUY LARGOS, Y QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA DECIRLES QUE ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC, PERO NO SUFRAN QUE DESPUES DE ESTE VENDRA EL PROXIMO FIC EL CUAL SE LLAMARA "Time Force: El Acta de Registro" EN DONDE VEREMOS EL CAMBIO DRASTICO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SUFRIRA, ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

En eso el objeto empieza a emitir grandes cantidades de descargas electricas, las cuales, Margo trato de absorver, pero ni asi se detenian.

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Brigit

-Vaya vaya vaya, veo que lo encontraron- se oyo decir a un hombre detras de ellos

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que se trataba de un hombre alto, algo viejo con traje gris y lentes.

-Quien es usted?- pregunto Antonio

-La pregunta correcta es, ¿a quienes se van a enfrentar?- respondio aquel hombre y detras de el aparecieron todos los villanos que fueron capturados por la LAV, entre ellos estaban Vector (a quien la LAV habia traido de la luna), El Macho, Baltazar Bratt (villano de "Mi Villano Favorito 3" por si se lo preguntan), Rhino, Bellweather y muchos otros.

Los chicos al ver que todos los villanos de la LAV estaban libres, no supieron que decir, en especial Antonio porque su padre era uno de ellos.

Pero eso no era lo peor, 12 capsulas de las cuales salieron replicas roboticas de los chicos.

-Es una broma no?- pregunto Brigit

En ese momento empezo a salir una especie de criatura gigante muy extraña de la bolsa amniotica, la criatura media como 3 metros de altura pero con puas en la espalda, de color morado con mucho pelo y con una voz que los chicos reconocieron.

-Hola chicos, me extrañaron?- pregunto era criatura giante

-Desde cuando Aksel se convirtio en abominacion todo morado y peludo?- preguntaron Andy y Helena

-No lo ven? ustedes siempre fueron considerados como heroes, esta noche les demostraremos a la gente que no es cierto, Ataquenlos!- exclamo aquel hombre

Todos los villanos, versiones roboticas de los chicos y Aksel corrieron hacia los chicos a quienes no les quedo escapatoria mas que salir volando a travez del techo.

Los chicos salieron volando a travez del techo mientras los otros los iban persiguiendo.

-Nesecitamos hacer algo- opino Ellinor

-Hay que separarnos, talvez asi los vensamos mas facilmente- repondio Antonio

-Buena idea, Ellinor y Kristy al sur, Andy y Brigit al Este, Helena y Kurt al oeste, Antonio, Edith, Agnes, Penny y yo al Norte- respondio Margo

Cada quien tomo su camino, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Antonio y Penny eran perseguidos por Vector, Balthazar Bratt y Bellweather

-Adivinen quien volvio?- pregunto Vector

-Otravez tu?- pregunto Edith

-Diganle hola al lanza calamares, oh yeah!- rio Vector lanzando uno

-No en mi guardia! ataque flecha de unicornio!- grito Agnes disparando una flecha con un cuerno de unicornio dandole al arma de Vector

-Ahhhh, no es justo no es justo, no es justo- se quejaba Vector

-Te dije que era mala idea- le reclamo Bellweather

-A ver si se libran de mi, espero que les guste la musica de Led Zepelin- respondio Balthazar Bratt

Bratt lanzo con su piano guitarra una de las mas estruendosas canciones de aquel grupo.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York...

Riley se estaba preparando para regresar a Minnessota con sus padres ya que despues de que se ganara el odio del equipo le dijo a sus padres que queria volver a su antigua vida en Minnesota, donde paso la mayor parte de su infancia.

Riley y sus padres ya habian abordado el avion, pero tambien se habian percatado de que las luces parpadeaban momentaneamente, a lo cual no le tomaron importancia.

Hasta el momento en que se sentaron Riley pudo observar en las pantallas de los televisores del avion la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en Nueva York.

-Las calles de Nueva York se han convertido en un campo de batalla, lo que sabemos hasta el momento es que una organizacion secreta conocida como la LAV fue tomada por un grupo de villanos que la misma organizacion, ahora se encuentran persiguiendo al grupo de chicos que llego hace unos años con el nombre "La Fuerza del Tiempo"- anuncio la reportera

-Los chicos no pueden combatir solos, nesecitan mi ayuda, se que Margo y Antonio mem mataran por haber vuelto aun cuando me lo prohibieron, pero nesecitan mi ayuda- penso Riley

Riley aprovechando que sus padres estaban distraidos se levanto de su asiento y tomo su maleta para dirigirse a la puerta del avion.

Riley salio del avion, pero una de las aeromosas la vio y trato de detenerla.

-Ehm... disculpe... Srta Anderson?- pregunto la aeromosa pero fue en vano

Devuelta en Nueva York, la batalla se habia propagado, aun cuando a los villanos menores fue facil ahora les tocaba los mas grande y no era solo Aksel, sino que Jack tambien habia sufrido una mutacion aun mas grande que la de Aksel mas aparte las versiones roboticas de cada uno.

Los chicos trataron de derrotar a sus contra partes roboticas, pero les fue inutil.

Antonio fue derrotado facilmente por las contrapartes de Andy y Brigit, Margo fue derrotada por su propia contraparte, Edith por la suya, Andy y Brigit por la de Antonio, Agnes por la suya, Penny por la suya, Ellinor por la de Kristy, Kristy por la de Ellinor, Helena por la de Kurt, Kurt por la de Helena lo cual provoco que ninguno pudiera usar sus poderes.

En ese momento los helicopteros que habian estado transmitiendo la pelea los enfocaron.

-Es momento de demostrarles al mundo quienes son ustedes- respondieron Aksel y Jack

Las versiones roboticas de los chicos les quitaron sus mascaras a los chicos revelando sus identidades ante todo el mundo.

-Miren todos, a su "Fuerza del Tiempo", solo son unos chicos, que han tratado de demostrar que son heroes y no lo son- grito Aksel

La transmision estaba siendo vista por las personas de todo el planeta, sobretodo en Paris estaba siendo vista por cierto chico pelirrojo, ojos color ambar y lentes circulares junto con un perro beagle de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes, lentes circulares y moño rojo los cuales se alejaron rapidamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA CHICOS, HE VUELTO PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, AUNQUE PRONTO ESTARE PUBLICANDO EL TERCER FIC EL CUAL SE LLAMARA "Time Force:El Acta de Registro" ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

-Es momento de demostrarles al mundo quienes son ustedes- respondieron Aksel y Jack

Las versiones roboticas de los chicos les quitaron sus mascaras a los chicos revelando sus identidades ante todo el mundo.

-Miren todos, a su "Fuerza del Tiempo", solo son unos chicos, que han tratado de demostrar que son heroes y no lo son- grito Aksel

La transmision estaba siendo vista por las personas de todo el planeta, sobretodo en Paris estaba siendo vista por cierto chico pelirrojo, ojos color ambar y lentes circulares junto con su perro beagle, de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes, moño rojo y lentes circulsres los cuales se alejo rapidamente.

Devuelta con los chicos, ninguno tenia un plan, ahora sus identidades habian sido reveladas ante todo el mundo, incluso sus padres y familiares lograron presenciar eso.

-Nesecitamos un plan- respondio Antonio comenzandose a debilitar por el frio que le causaban las versiones roboticas de Andy y Brigit

-Creo que se que puede funcionar- respondio Margo

Margo con todas sus fuerzas logro electrocutar a todos los robots que los tenian capturados.

Los chicos aterrizaron al suelo despues de que los robots al ser destruidos los dejaran caer.

-Ahora si me han hecho enojar- respondio Jack

Entre Aksel y Jack con sus poderes empezaron a encender sus ojos.

-Ay me lleva!- exclamo Antonio

Aksel y Jack lanzaron rayos de sus ojos hacia los chicos, pero una figura cayo frente a ellos y se interpuso para detener los rayos.

Una vez que los rayos se disiparon los chicos pudieron ver quien los habia salvado, era Riley.

Riley con un paso al frente creo un gran campo de fuerza cruzando sus muñecas sacando volando a Jack y Aksel.

-Porque dejaron que revelaran sus identidades?- pregunto Riley

-Que no se supone que estabas fuera del equipo?- pregunto Penny con desagrado

-Eso no importa ahora, nesecitan de mi ayuda- respondio Riley

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y al caminar a donde Riley habia mandado a Jack y Aksel vieron que 2 mas habian llegado, eran Sherman y Peabody II.

-Pudieron detenerlos?- pregunto Sherman

-Hemos estado algo ocupados- respondio Antonio

-Estos hombres, parece como si tuvieran una combinación de todos nuestros poderes mas una dosis de algo mas fuerte que el suero PX-41- respondio Riley viendo donde estaban Jack y Aksel

-Esos hombres estaban en la LAV, la cual fue infiltrada, sera dificil vencerlos- opino Andy

-Ya hemos vencido otros villanos antes- respondio Riley poniendose en posicion de combate

-Ustedes la dejaron volver?- pregunto Sherman

-Creimos que tu la habias dejado- opinaron Margo y Antonio

Los chicos se pusieron en posicion de combate preparandose para pelear...

Jack y Aksel se levantaron y se dirigeron corriendo hacia los chicos, Sherman con su nuevo traje volo hacia Jack y son su superfuerza lo empujo.

Mientras tanto los familiares de los chicos, tambien habian salido a pelear contra las abominaciones de Jack y Aksel.

-Ataquen con todo!- gritaron Gru y Dru, y en eso todos los minions quienes habian recibido una dosis controlada del PX-41 salieron corriendo a atacar.

Aksel por su parte fue hacia el resto del equipo, Antonio con todas sus fuerzas lanzo una llamarada a la cual hace poco habia llamado "ataque supernova", Aksel a pesar de todo mantenia resistencia al ataque de Antonio, hasta que con un fuerte golpe lo saco volando.

-Noooo! Antonio!- exclamo Margo

Antonio habia caido en el techo de un edificio a un par de kilometros de ahi.

-Uhg, que golpe- se quejo Antonio tratando de levantarse

-Estas bien Antonio?- pregunto una voz femenina familiar para Antonio

-Zita? que haces aqui? porque no estas en la batalla con nosotros?- pregunto Antonio

-Ya no puedo seguir con ustedes, desde que empece a recordar que fue lo que me estuvieron haciendo antes de que me encontraras descubri que no puedo seguir con ustedes- respondio Zita

-al menos estas razonando lo que dices?- pregunto Antonio

-Si Antonio, antes no lo sabia, pero ahora me he dado cuenta, esto es lo que soy, soy una amenaza, creeme asesinar a Pietraseron no fue mi culpa, ellos me estaban controlando para que lo asesinara, no era conciente de lo que hacia- respondio Zita

-A donde iras?- pregunto Antonio

-No se, lo mas lejos posible donde las autoridades no puedan encontrarme- respondio Zita

Antonio y Zita se dieron un abrazo de despedida y despues de unos largos segundos rompieron el abrazo.

-Adios hermano, talvez algun dia nos volvamos a ver- respondio Zita y empezo a correr y saltar en los techos de los edificios.

-Adios hermana, talvez algun dia- respondio Antonio y se volvio a prender en fuego y regreso a la batalla con sus compañeros de equipo

Devuelta con los chicos, habian vencido a Aksel con una fuerte dosis del antidoto PX-49 en combinacion con otros medicamentos y con ayuda de la perfecta punteria de Agnes, pero con quien no habia hecho efecto era con Jack.

-Nada lo para, lo unico tan duro para penetrarlo es... es el- respondio Sherman- chicos! hay que cortarle una de sus extremidades!

-Y como!- pregunto Brigit

-Edith! por favor dime que entre tus poderes puedes regenerarte?- pregunto Sherman

-Si lo tengo, porque?- pregunto Edith

-Si puedes tocar a Jack al menos lo suficiente para convertir uno de tus brazos en uno como los de el-respondio Sherman

-Con mucho gusto hermano- respondio Edith

Mientras los chicos distraian a Jack, Edith con una oportunidad que tuvo logro tocar a Jack almenos para convertir su brazo izquierdo en uno como el de el.

-Lo tengo! ya lo tengo!- exclamo Edith

-Bien Edith, ahora nesecito una de tus espadas- respondio Sherman- Alguien que venga y me ayude a detenerla!

-Yo voy!- exclamo Brigit

Brigit se acerco y agarro a Edith.

-Muy bien Edith, esto te va a doler- respondio Sherman

Acto seguido, Sherman le corto a Edith el brazo que tenia transformado lo cual la hizo emitir un gran alarido de dolor.

Pero como Edith habia dicho, el brazo que le fue cortado se volvio a regenerar.

-Ahora me toca a mi hacer esto- respondio Sherman

-Que?- pregunto Brigit

-Es mi deber como lider- respondio Sherman

Sherman volo hacia Jack y con el brazo transformado que le habia cortado a Edith, lo enterro en el pecho a Jack

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gruño Jack

-Tu hiciste que Riley y yo nos separaramos y perdieramos a nuestra hija!- grito Sherman a Jack

-Pues yo... me asegurare de que ella nunca nazca!- gruño Jack

Jack apuñalo a Sherman en el pecho con una de sus enormes puas que tenia en las manos.

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gruño Sherman del dolor

Sherman con todas sus fuerzas termino de atravezar a Jack matandolo en el acto.

Jack ya muerto cayo y solto a Sherman el cual ya estaba muerto tambien.

-Nooooooo!- grito Riley- no! no! no! no! no! no! Sherman!

Riley corrio y vio que el cuerpo de Sherman ya hacia en el cuelo con un enorme agujero en el pecho.

-No Sherman no!- sollozaba Riley abrazando el cuerpo de Sherman.

Los demas miembros del equipo se habian acercado, todos estaban devastados por la muerte de Sherman, pero Penny, Brigit y Riley en especial Riley era la mas afectada.

Los padres de los chicos tambien habian llegado a ver lo que habia pasado, pero Jessica habia entrado en llanto desahogado al ver el cadaver de Sherman, para ese punto, los padres de Riley habian llegado.

-Por favor Sherman, no me dejes- decia Riley llorando amargamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del pelirojo.

Por su parte, los 6 hermanos caninos habian empezado a aullar de la tristeza por la partida de su hermano humano.

-Esperen, creo que hay una forma de salvarlo- respondio Rapunzel

-Que?- pregunto Brigit

-Ven Kurt- respondio Rapunzel

Rapunzel y su hijo Kurt se acercaron al cuerpo de Sherman.

-Estas segura de que funcionara mamá? hace mucho tiempo que no usamos nuestros poderes curativos- respondio Kurt en susurro

-Muy segura- aseguro Rapunzel

Rapunzel y Kurt empezaron a entonar una cancion mientras hacian que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos...

 _"Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel"_

 _"Vuelve el tiempo atras, volviendo a lo que fue"_

Mientras Rapunzel y Kurt cantaban, las lagrimas que aian de sus ojos empezaban a curar poco a poco a Sherman.

 _"Quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel"_

 _"Trae lo que perdi, volviendo a lo que fue"_

 _"A lo que fue"_

Las lagrimas y cancion de Rapunzel y Kurt lograron curar completamente a Sherman el cual comenzo a despertar.

-Ugh, donde estoy?- pregunto Sherman

-Sherman?- pregunto Riley

-Riley?- pregunto Sherman

-Sherman!- exclamo Riley comenzando a emitir lagrimas de felicidad

-Riley!- exclamo Sherman

Sherman y Riley corrieron y se abrazaron, para despues darse un apasionado beso.

-Oh Sherman, crei que te habia perdido para siempre- sollozo Riley

-Nunca lo haras Riley, y perdon, no sabia que este Jack te queria utilizar para separarnos- respondio Sherman

-No, yo lo lamento me deje caer por sus falsa imagen- respondio Riley

-Te amo Riley Anderson- respondio Sherman

-Y yo a ti Sherman Peabody- sonrio Riley

Sherman y Riley se volvieron a besar y en eso empezo a aparecer un pequeño destello de luz des cual aparecio una niña identica a Riley, pelirroja, ojos azules y lentes circulares.

-Kaitlyn!- exclamaron Sherman y Riley

-Mamá! Papá!- exclamo Kaitlyn

Kaitlin corrio a abrazar las versiones jovenes de sus padres y estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato hasta que rompieron el abrazo.

-Oh Kaitlyn, crei que nunca te volveriamos a ver- respondio Sherman

-No tienes de que preocuparte papá, veo que tu y mamá se reconciliaron- opino Kaitlyn

-Si, resulta que ese tal Jack tenia un plan para separarnos, pero lo descubrimos y nos perdonamos el uno al otro- sonrio Riley

-Me alegra oir eso, pero aun hay un problema, sigo atrapada aqui- respondio Kaitlyn

-Descuida hija, solo nesecito la maquina que usaste y podre repararla- respondio Sherman

-Nosotros la tenemos- respondieron Margo y Antonio entregandosela a Sherman

Durante los siguientes minutos Sherman con ayuda de sus hermanos caninos se encargaron de reparar la maquina.

-Oye Katitlyn- respondio Brigit acercandose a la chica pelirroja

-Oh, hola tia Brigit- respondio Kaitlyn

-Entonces si vienes del futuro, de casualidad sabras con quienes estaremos?- pregunto Brigit tratando de no sonar tan obvia

-Si... podria, pero no quisiera arruinar mas la linea temporal de lo que ya esta- respondio Kaitlyn

-Oh, es una pena- respondio Brigit fingiendo desanimo- queria saber si... me casare con alguien... si tendre hijos, pero ya que dices que no puedes porque podria alterar mas la continuidad del tiempo y del espacio de lo que ya esta, por mi esta bien

-Ok, ya que insistes, solo puedo decirte que te casaras con Andy- respondio Kaitlyn

-Enserio?- pregunto Brigit emocionandose

-...y tendran 5 hijas- concluyo Kaitlyn

Penny por su parte veia la conversacion de Kaitlyn con Brigit mientras pensaba que ese futuro que añoraba tener con Sherman no sucederia... o talvez si de alguna forma.

-Andy! besame!- exclamo la castaña

-Espera, que?- pregunto Andy

Y en ese momento Brigit le dio un apasionado beso a Andy el cual tardo un rato en corresponder.

Elsa y Hans por su parte habian visto eso y aprovecharon el momento del beso de su hijo para sacarse una foto como prueba en donde Helena aprovecho para colarse.

En ese momento, Sherman termino de reparar la maquina de Kaitlyn.

-Ya quedo, solo tenia un corto circuito, pero ya lo repare, programe la maquina para que regresaras exactamente al momento en que te fuiste- respondio Sherman entregandole la maquina a Kaitlyn

-Gracias papá- sonrio Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn acciono la maquina la cual abrio un tunel de tiempo frente a ella.

Kaitlyn camino hacia el tunel pero a solo un paso de entrar volteo a ver las versiones jovenes de sus padres.

-Adios Mamá, adios Papá, los vere en el futuro- sonrio Kaitlyn

-Adios Kaitlyn- respondieron Sherman y Riley

Kaitlyn sonrio y entro al tunel de tiempo el cual se cerro al momento en que ella entro.

-Te veremos en el futuro hija- respondieron Sherman y Riley


	21. Epilogo

**SE QUE ESTO TALVES NO SE LO ESPERABAN, PERO AQUI ESTA EL EPILOGO DE ESTA SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE LOS CHICOS, ES ALGO ASI COMO LAS ESCENAS POST CREDITOS EN LAS PELICULAS, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Varios meses despues, los chicos estaban en la sala de espera de un hospital de Nueva York, pues horas atras Margo habia entrado en labor de parto...

-Detesto esperar, ya quiero conocer a mi sobrina!- exclamo Agnes

-No crees que estas exagerando un poco?- pregunto Sherman

-Si Agnes, entiendo que sea tu primera sobrina, pero tampoco es para desesperarse asi, en un futuro tendras hijos y lo entenderas- opino Helena

-Lo se, pero es que cuando se trata de cosas nuevas no puedo evitar desesperarme!- opino Agnes

-Asi estaban cuando mamá me tuvo a mi?- pregunto Sherman a sus abuelos y tios

-Algo asi, porque naciste 2 meses antes de lo planeado y ella estaba en la calle con tus tias cuando entro en labor- explico Janet

-Ok, gracias por el dato abuela- opino Sherman

-Solo espero que cuando crezca sea toda una dama como debe ser, o entre sus tias y yo le enseñaremos- opino Elizabeth

-No crees que ya eres un poco mayor para eso madre?- pregunto Henry- aparte esa niña es hija de Margo y Antonio, eso tienen que ser quienes la eduquen

-Con Margo talves, pero con Antonio? ¿como crees?- opino Elizabeth

-Es lo mismo que digo- opino Gru

-Se nota que no te cae bien- opino Dru

-Ay ya callense, que me hacen perder la paciencia!- exclamo Agnes

Pasados unos largos minutos oyeron el llanto de una bebé, lo cual indico que la hija de Margo y Antonio ya habia llegado.

La doctora salio para decirles a los chicos y adultos que ya podian pasar.

Los chicos entraron y vieron a Margo acostada en la cama super agotada cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta morada.

-Hola Margo- respondio Sherman

-Hola, vengan, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan- respondio Margo en voz baja

Los chicos y sus padres se acercaron y vieron a la pequeña criaturia que Margo cargaba.

Efectivamente era una niña lo que Margo habia tenido, la bebé era pequeña identica a Margo de bebé, de cabello castaño como su madre, pero oscuro como su padre, tambien habia sacado los ojos azules de Antonio y estaba envuelta en una manta morada.

-Se llama Alexia, ¿quieres cargarla Sherman?- pregunto Margo

-Ehm... claro- respondio Sherman con algo de nerviosismo

Margo le entrego a la bebé a Sherman y este con mucho cuidado la cargo, Sherman no podia creer que estuviera cargando a su primera sobrina en sus brazos.

-Hola pequeña, soy tu tio Sherman- le respondio el con cariño

La pequeña Alexia abrio sus ojitos y vio fijamente a Sherman y a los demas.

-Awwww cosita!- exclamaron Riley y Penny

-Hola preciosa! soy tu tia Agnes!- exclamo Agnes- ella es tu tia Edith

-Ojala Mamá, Papá y Zita estuviera aqui para conocerla- penso Antonio

Lo que ninguno sabia era que Zita si estaba ahi, estaba afuera viendolos desde una ventana

-Hola pequeña Alexia, soy tu tia Zita, ojala pudiera estar ahi, pero todos me estan buscando, espero poder verte algun dia- respondio Zita alejandose empezado a correr ente los techos de los edificios

Devuelta con los chicos...

-Lo admito, no salio para nada fea, alfin haces algo bien Antonio- opino Gru

Lucy y Nick lo miraron con desagrado ya que ambos sabian que Antonio habia hecho cosas buenas en mas de una ocasion.

-Bueno solo debo decir una cosa, bienvenida a la familia, Alexia Perez Peabody- responidio Sherman

 **HASTA AQUI LA HISTORIA, NO SE PREOCUPEN, PRONTO PUBLICARE LA TERCERA HISTORIA LA CUAL LLEVARA COMO NOMBRE "Time Force: El Acta de Registro", ASI QUE LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA Y COMO DIJO TERMINATOR**

 **"I'LL BE BACK"...**


End file.
